Alias
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: E/O Eli , J/A, F/C witness something and have to go into Witness Protection Program...*i guess this story is on hold for now*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine and happy the flippin writers strike is over...YAY!! New shows start April 15th YAY!! Can't wait. **

**Background: It takes place after Inconceivable. Eli is 5 months old. If something doesn't look right forgive me. And i don't have a Beta. Anyone wanna be my beta? And I'm winging it meaning its not planned out. :) On with the story.**

_**A/N: Ok here is the thing I live in Long Beach, California so I have never been out of California so I am making stuff up right now. I sort of picture Eli looking like August especially in later chapters! And I fixed the are/our there/their problems and fix some stuff not much. ;) I got rid of El Bear/Livvie Pooh lol and other stupid shit and put some sentences in their to make sense LOL!! ;) wow!! Oh yeah when their not in conversation I fixed it to Elliot/Olivia. It bugged me lol. **_

"We won the case we our gonna celebrate lets go to dinner" said Alex and Casey.

"Give us one hour Elliot will be back he is picking up Eli from daycare."

"So its Fin, Liv, El, Eli, John, Alex and me so where should we go?"

"How about Soprano's?" said Olivia

"OK, I could go for Italian." said Casey

"Well I'm waiting for El and Eli." said Olivia

Elliot and Eli make there way in. Elliot put Eli (in his carrier) on his desk and diaper bag under the desk. "El baby we our going to Soprano's for dinner we won the case."

"Ok great well Kathy is in Florida for a nurse's convention so I have Eli."

"That's fine baby."

"Alright time to go."

They get their stuff and head to their cars. Liv, El and Eli in one and John, Alex, Fin and Casey in the other. They go inside the restaurant and get a table in the middle of the room. They ordered their food. Their food is here, they eat, and Eli began to cry so Elliot gave Eli a bottle. They finish their dinner. Elliot was now burping Eli. Out of nowhere, five guys come in with ski masks, shot guns, and begin shooting and they all hurry under the table.

"Oh god!" said Alex.

Olivia grabbed her cell and dialed 911. "Yes this is Detective Olivia Benson me and my detective friends and ADA's are at Soprano's 5 guys walked in with ski mask and started shooting... She hangs up "cops on the way." she said in a whisper

they heard the sirens and the guys took off out the back door. The Police come in, Elliot, Olivia, Eli, Casey, Fin, John and Alex got out from under the table, and they go outside. Olivia grabbed the carrier and diaper bag and they got all their stuff. They answer their questions. Cragen says they need to be put in Witness Protection Program. "For how long?" said Olivia.

"Until their caught." "You guys can't go home so you will go to a hotel in Long Beach for the night. In the morning someone will bring you a box and suit case for the necessities for 3 days and the move."

They get there and Elliot, Olivia and Eli share a room. Alex and John share a room and Casey and Fin share a room. They all meet in El and Liv's room. "Well me and Liv are together so of course we will be married we are romantically and professionally involved."

"We are too" said Casey.

"So are we" said John Alex and me. "So I assume the 3 of you will be family and you 2 and you 2." "So you guys can still be together when we make the new identities. We make you married."

"ok thanks."

"New names in the morning in the box in the mean times you all are in your outfits from work so here are NYPD t-shirt and sweats for you all. And here is a baby NYPD onesies new this year."

"Thank you. Can we access our bank accounts in the morning?"

"Yes you all can. In the morning on the way to the airport."

"Ok" they all said.

"Well if we leave it's for dinner or to a store."

"Ok there is a soda Machine and Snack Machine down the hall. Ok so I am going back to SVU and get things ready. Ok bye everyone." He left.

"I can't believe where leaving New York."

"I know."

"Ok, we our gonna go and get ready and get relaxed for a bit." said Casey

"We our too said Alex"

"Ok bye."

"Bye guys."

"So Liv how do you feel about becoming a mom?"

"Pretty good I love Eli and he likes me so we our good for each other."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Babe (they kiss)".

"Ok so what do we have for Eli?"

"Ok we have the carrier and the baby Bjorn baby carrier and a blanket and in the diaper bag we have let see one bottle, one bib, one burp rag, 5 diapers, half can of formula, he has his binky, a onesie, a hat, and that's it."

"We need to make a list of what we need for Eli." She got a piece of paper. "Ok we need diapers, a toy, another bottle, and formula, and an outfit or 2 if they have them."

"Well there is a Wal Mart down the street."

"OK let me put the baby Bjorn carrier on and then put Eli in it." Eli has his binky and they get his blanket and put it around and get his hat (baby beanie) Olivia decided to leave her purse and Elliot took his wallet and the list. "OK lets go" they walk hand and hand down the street to Wal-Mart. They go in and Elliot grabs a cart he pushes while Olivia has Eli.

"Ok lets go to bottles first."

"How about the Playtex Ventaire standard bottle Newborn gift set?"

"OK that's gonna be 25.96"

"Look at these bibs a Elmo one with his name on it."

"How cute. Personalize Elmo bib."

"Ok, its gonna be 13.94."

"How about Gerber Flannel burper cloth 4 pack?"

"Ok 7.88."

"Ok, now for toys how about Bright start my pal Al?"

"Ok, its gonna be 12:93. And how about Disney Pooh Eeyore tunes?"

"Ok, 16:96."

"Now for some clothes Gerber Mitten and socks 3-pack?"

"Ok yeah he does need socks."

"7.56. Lil' Sport 6-piece layette set?"

"Ok, 10.00 how about the Gerber onesie 5 pack in white?"

"Sure 8.96. Tigger coveralls and Hat?"

"yes its adorable."

"8.73 one more outfit. Ok how about Pooh Overalls and shirt set?"

"Yes. Its 9.73."

"Ok let's go."

They get to the counter and the lady rings everything up. "The total is 132. 38."

**(All items I found at and the prices our theirs!)**

"Damn ok." He handed her the money "cute baby you guys have."

"Thanks." They both say in unison

they leave and head next door to a Ralph's and they had in to the baby isle, get the diapers, and get in line. "Cute baby."

"Thank you."

"how old?"

"5 months."

"You look good for just having him."

"Thanks."

They leave and go get some dinner and they head back to the hotel. They put their dinner on the table and put the bags on the bed. Olivia took Eli out of the carrier and back into the crib the hotel had provided and she took off the carrier and put it on the bed and she and Elliot ate their food.

"Hey Casey"

"yes Fin" as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"We need to get dinner."

"I know so where do you want to go?"

"Taco Bell."

"Ok lets go."

They walk there and they order. Fin wants a Nacho Bell Grande and a tostada. _Great gas for later _said Casey. Casey wants two soft tacos and a side of rice.

"Hey Fin while you wait for the food I'm gonna go next door to the liquor store and get us drinks for later."

"Ok baby."

Casey left and went next door and got those drinks and snacks for later and left and went back to Fin and their food was ready and they left to go back to the hotel they ate at the table.

"Hey John lets go to the store and get snacks and drinks. I'm not really hungry."

"Me either."

They go to Ralph's and get a veggie platter and water and they paid for it and went back home. They ate the veggie platter and drank their water.

Elliot and Olivia finish their dinner, Elliot and Olivia got into there NYPD shirt, and sweats then Elliot made Eli a bottle. Elliot sat back on the bed and began to feed Eli. Olivia grabbed his burp rag and joins them in bed. Eli finishes his bottle, Olivia handed him the burp rag, and he began to pat him on the back. Eli fell asleep so Elliot put him in the crib and went pee then climbed back into bed and cuddling with Olivia and they fell asleep.

Casey put on her t-shirt, sweats, and so does Fin. They get into bed and cuddle and turn on the TV found nothing on and went to sleep.

Alex and John get into their t-shirt and sweats and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine and happy the flippin writers strike is over...YAY!! New shows start April 15th YAY!! Can't wait.**

Background: It takes place after Inconceivable. Eli is 5 months old. If something doesn't look right forgive me. And i don't have a Beta. Anyone wanna be my beta? And I'm winging it meaning its not planned out. :) On with the story.

Olivia woke up and quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and went pee then stripped and got in the shower and relaxed and got out and she had to put on her sweats and T-shirt back on until the box gets here. She got out her brush and make up from her purse. She brushed it and put it in a pony and put on her make up. She came out and Eli woke up first then Elliot woke up and realize he was soak and wet. Liv started laughing.

"Hey El when Eli woke up in the middle of the night did you change him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"To tired to care."

She took Eli while El stripped and went to take a shower. She took off the onesie and sat in on the bed and took off the soaked diaper and put on a fresh clean one. And use the wipes and cleaned him up. And she put on his onesie and picked him up and threw away the diaper and made him a bottle and was feeding him and El came out back in his suit since his sweats and t-shirt is wet. She finish feeding him and now is burping him. El took everything out of the Walmart bags and use one of the Walmart bags to put his and Eli's wet clothes in. She finish burping Eli and just sat and held him. El kissed Liv on the lips.

"As soon as we settle i am having you all to myself. I love you."

"i love you too El."

"I wonder what names we will get. I wonder how Fin, Casey Alex and John are doing."

"I'm sure just fine."

Fin and Casey are in full make out session. Casey began to feel nauseated and got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and got sick. Fin came in after her and held her hair back.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yes."

"I love you"...

".i (she got sick again) love you Fin."

She felt her stomach settle down and she got up and rinsed out her mouth and came out with Fin. She gets her stuff and take a shower and she gets out and put her sweats and T - shirt back on and Fin took a shower. Casey hears her cellphone ringing and she answers it.

"OK we will be over as soon as Fin is out of the shower."

Fin comes out in the Sweats and T - shirt.

"Lets get are stuff together where meeting Cragen in Liv and El's room."

Alex and John just got out of the shower and got in there clothes from yesterday. Got there sweats and T shirts and folded them and they go to Liv and El's room. Everyone is at El's and Liv's .

"Ok here is your boxes. Just basic necessities for a few days. And there are suitcases 1 per couple."

"OK thank you."

they open there boxes (Cragen leaves). They open there boxes and open there suitcases and put there stuff in it, Liv gets there clothes. They get a pair of sweats (not NYPD) and a hoodie, 3 t - shirts each, a pair of jean shorts, 2 pair of jean pants. They got them and they got a tooth brush and toothpaste.

"Thank god" they all said.

They got a brush for there hair and deodorant and the girls got tampons and such. And other stuff they finish packing there stuff. They take out the last thing a Manila envelope and they dump out everything out on the bed. They open the files.

"Ok its are new identities."

El talks first "i went from Elliot Cameron Stabler to Gregory Elliot Martin. You went from Olivia Serena Benson to Rachel Liv Martin. We are married and we have a son he went from Elliot Cameron Stabler Jr to Elliot Benson Martin. I am a Kindergarten teacher and you are a stay at home mom."

"Great. Well at least for a while with Eli."

"We are married for 6 years. here are our new ID and Social Security card and passport and such. And our house info."

"Ok well i went from Odafin Kevin Tutuola to Byron Odafin Brown and Casey went from Cassandra Michelle Novak to Sarah Cassandra Brown. We have been married for 4 years. I am a firefighter and Sarah is a stay at home house wife."

"Ok well i went from Alexandra Michelle Cabot to Stephanie Alexandra Lucas and you went from John Munch to Devon John Lucas. We have been married for 2 years and I'm a housewife too. And Devon is a bank teller."

"How is it the girls stay home well at least temporary."

" It would be ok with me since i have to take care of Eli."

"Well are we all packed?"

"Yes" they all said. (knock knock) its Cragen.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes."

"Here is $10,000 dollars each to get started. And your going to California. Ok lets go we will go to the bank."

They get in and they get there money out if the bank. They get in and they ride to the airport and they get in the plane Liv, El and Eli on in row one. And Alex and John in row one and Casey and Fin.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be making an unexpecting stop in Las Vegas Nevada".  
The plane lands and they get off and get there luggage and they sit on the airport seat.  
"Sorry the flight to Los Angeles is cancelled for the day so please enjoy your overnight stay in Las Vegas." _

_  
_"Well lets go see about rooms."

They all 3 gets a room one with a crib. They put there stuff in the rooms. El and Liv bring the suitcase, diaper bag and carrier in the room.

"So wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Ok just give me a minute."

Liv went into the bathroom and was going pee she got up and felt dizzy. "Whoa" she then felt nauseated and turned around and got sick in the toilet. Elliot heard her and held her hair back.

"Are you ok?" she throws up again.

"yes i think so". She throws up again.

"Oh god". She gets sick again.

"Lets go find a free clinic."

He helped her up and she brushed her teeth. He went and got the phone book and as he looks it up he calls Fin and Casey and said

"Liv isn't feeling good going to a free clinic. She is throwing up and getting dizzy."

"Casey is throwing up too maybe we should go with you."

"Ok I'm finding a free clinic in the phone book right now."

"Me and Casey will be right over."

Ok he found a place. And Liv came out and (knock knock) Liv went to answer it. Fin and Casey came in.

"Hey ready to go?"

"In a minute."

Elliot put the baby Bjorn backpack on and put Eli in it and got his beanie and blanket and Liv got his diaper bag.

"Hey should we use are new names?"

"yes we will have a new medical history."

"Ok so Rachel Martin and Sarah Brown."

"You know i was reading more into are files and Sarah and Stephanie are sisters and Rachel is are cousin and Cragen protrays Sarah and Stephanie dad and Uncle River Phoenix to Rachel. (laughing)."

They reach the clinic. They sign in and wait.

"Well Eli is asleep. poor guy has to be exhausted."

"yeah we need to get settled."

"oh yeah tomorrow we should make it to California."

"Oh man" she ran to the bathroom, Casey followed her.

"Liv are you ok?"

"No!" She gets sick in the toilet.

"Oh man i was fine until earlier."

"Me too."

She finishes and rinses her mouth and came back out.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

She put her head on Eliot's shoulder. Casey sat back down with Fin.

"I don't get why I'm like this."

"Sarah Brown"

"that's me" she left.

"Rachel Martin."

Liv gets up and goes in.

"So how is Eli so far?"

"doing pretty good. Liv and him are like 2 peas in a pod. (laughing) she makes a great mom. i was thinking when we had the conversation about her adopting and they said no well i will give her her own child in time. Let Eli become a little older. Soon she's not getting any younger."

"Well what if they are now?"

"i don't know. i mean she would be home with them. i work as a kindergarten teacher. your a fire fighter." "True."

Casey came out and sat next to Fin.

"Well i have food poisoning"

"Oh ok"

Liz came out and sat next to El and Eli.

"Well i have food poisoning"

"Oh ok"

"Well I'm glad i'm not pregnant"

"me too"

"Well not yet anyways Eli is enough for me."

"Good!"

"i want to give you a child"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"So how about we get married for real?"

"We can be Elliot and Olivia Stabler, Fin and Casey Tutuola and John & Alex Munch".  
"Ok lets go"

They go to the Hunka Hunka Burnin Love wedding chapel. They go in and get there wedding license and all the stuff. Ok the 7 of them are in the chapel. They are all married.

"I love you Elliot Stabler."

" I love you Olivia Stabler." (they kiss)

" i love you Cassandra Tutuola."

"I love you Odafin Tutuola."

" I love you Alexandra Munch."

" I love you John Munch.Lets go back to the hotel."

Ok they make it back. John and Alex kiss and get on the bed and kiss and the clothes come off and they make sweet love as a married couple.

Fin and Casey get inside and they kiss but Casey runs to the bathroom she is getting sick in the toilet. Fin comes in and holds her hair.

"Oh god" (sick again)

"hopefully better by tomorrow"

"yeah" (sick again).

She stops and gets up flushes and brushes her teeth.

"Babe I'm gonna relax on the bed".

"Ok"

Fin went and laid on the bed.

El and Liv and Eli get back inside. Liv runs for the bathroom. El puts Eli in the crib and took off the backpack and went to check on Liv.

"Hey baby" (being sick).

"I'm sorry"

"its not your f (being sick again) fault.

She stops and flushes and gets up brushes her teeth.

"I'm gonna go lay down and try to relax." she was in bed and was out. Eli was asleep so El got into bed and he fell asleep.

John and Alex where cuddling after making love.

" I love you John."

" I love you Alex." (They kiss)

" Damn its already 5:30 we need to get dinner."

"How about Subway?" **(A/N i've never been to Vegas so if there not a Subway pretend there is lol. )**

" Ok lets go."

They go to subway and order and come back to the hotel and ate.

Casey got out of the bath and put her NYPD sweats and t-shirt on and got into bed with Fin. He woke up.

"Hey feeling any better?"

" A little bit."

"Hopefully its gone by morning."

"What time is the flight?"

" 9am."

" Ok. So probably a dumb question but are you hungry?"

" No."

"Ok would you be mad if i got something to eat?"

" No"

" would you care if me and Elliot went somewhere to eat? "

"No it might be better".

"Ok I'm gonna call him. "

El and Liv wake up to Eli crying. El got him and changed his diaper. Ring Ring

"Hey El."

" Yeah. "

"Wanna go to the bar for a drink?"

" Sure."

"There's a bar across the street."

"Ok let me feed Eli and we can go so come on over."

" Ok. Bye"

" Bye."

El made Eli a bottle and he drank it and he burped him and put him in the crib with his new toy bright start my pal Al. Fin came in.

" Hey Babe me and Fin are gonna go to the bar across the street. Is Eli ok?"

" Yes."

" Ok be back in an hour."

Fin and Elliot left for the bar. They go to the bar area.

"2 beers."

" Thanks." They drink and eats peanuts.

" So how is everything going?"

" OK i just want to be in California settled into are new place."

" Yes us 2. Casey is in bed resting she got sick after we got home."

" Liv did too. "

"I've never had food poisoning have you?"

"No"

"Maybe we should go back and get shit ready and be ready to leave the hotel at 7 am to get on the damn flight. Tomorrow is Saturday we get 2 days to get use to are new places before we start are jobs on Monday!" it sucks i wish we had more time to get to know the place better."

" I know."

"Sorry not angry at you or anybody it just sucks!"

"i know"

"well lets get back and kiss our wives and hope to god they are better in the morning"

"Yeah!"

They go back to the hotel rooms.

Alex and John are in bed asleep after 3 more rounds of sex.

Fin goes in and gets changed into his NYPD sweats and T- shirt and quietly gets into bed with Casey and goes to sleep.

El goes in and changed to his boxers and goes to check on Eli who is asleep and he quietly gets into bed and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

John and Alex get up and they kiss and they get up and stretch and they go and take a shower together then they put on their new clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt, and their hoodie. Alex combs her hair and leaves it down. Did her make up. And made sure to pack everything. They leave to check out.

Fin wakes up and slowly goes to the bathroom and relives himself and strips and gets in the shower and washes he gets out and puts the towel on around his waist and gets in the suitcase and gets jeans and t-shirt and boxers and he goes back into the bathroom and he got dressed and he came out and had to wake Casey.

"Casey baby you have to wake up. You have to shower and get ready to leave."

He kisses her on the cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. She sits up slowly. She kisses Fin, she gets up and goes to the bathroom, and she strips, pees and starts the shower. She relaxes for a few minutes. Fin takes out her clothes jeans and t-shirt and her thong. She gets out dries off, puts the towel around her body, and went to get her clothes. She is dressed, she combs her hair, and she put it in a bun and little make up. And they pack and they go down to check out.

Elliot and Olivia wake up, they kiss, they cuddle, they both get up, and they kiss again. Elliot went to the bathroom with Olivia right behind. He started the shower and she went pee and then they stripped she got in while he peed and joined her and they kiss and they make sweet passionate love and they wash and do her hair and get out and dry and put their towels on and go get their clothes and they get dressed and Olivia combs her hair and she puts it half way up and her make up on. They make sure to pack everything and they leave to check out.

They all meet each other. Olivia has the diaper bag and luggage and the baby Bjorn backpack. Elliot has the baby in the carrier. They get on the plane to LAX. They make it to California. They get their stuff and get in the black stretch limo. They are given a packet for each couple. They pull up to their new places to live.

Olivia and Elliot spot their new place and they open their manila envelope and take out the keys. They open the door and they walk inside. They have hardwood floors.

"Oh my god! Look at these floors!"

"Yeah. Look at the black leather couch". He opens the packet

"We have a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom house."

"Oh wow and the wood coffee table no glass that's good."

"We have a plasma TV we lucked out babe. Maybe we can get all the sports channels and watch the Yankees and Knicks."

"Oh yeah they kiss lightly on the lips and we also got a DVD player with lots of DVD's to watch later."

"Oh yeah. A nice stand up lamp in the corner."

Elliot put Eli (in his carrier) on the coffee table and goes into the kitchen.

"Oh my god we got stainless steel appliances!"

"I know and more important coffeemaker."

"Start it up_ he does as he is told _and a washer and dryer. No more saving quarters!"

"There's laundry soap. I may do a load tonight the wet clothes, dirty clothes and maybe his new clothes. "

"This is better then my house in Queens."

"10 times better then my apartment in Manhattan!"

They make their way to the bathroom to see the Jack and Jill sinks.

"2 sinks we have our own."

"Yay!"

"A toilet and a shower/tub combo and here is Eli's bath."

"Speaking of him let me go get him."

She left and got Eli and brought him back. They explore a bedroom, which is a guest bedroom. It has a king size bed forest green comforter one pillow on each side. A five drawer dresser (light color wood) it has a side table.

"Hey El this is were you can sleep when we get in a fight" she is giggling.

A small walk in closet. Ok next room.

"Oh my god it's the nursery." Pale blue walls with rocking horse as the borders. "And look a white crib and changing table and dresser. Look at the rocking chair." Olivia sits in the rocking chair with Eli and rocked him. Elliot just looked at them. With in a few minutes Eli is asleep. Olivia put him in the crib and they go to the master suite.

There is a king size bed 4 corner poster bed. Black sheets, black pillowcases, and black comforter. Two side tables. "Your side has a phone. We both have lamps." A large closet and a 4-drawer dresser. A ceiling fan.

"And look at the master bathroom!"

"Oh wow Jack and Jill sinks, a toilet, a big Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. I'm in heaven."

They kiss and they go back to the bed and sit on it.

"Oh god comfy."

"Oh yeah."

They lie back in bed and kiss and Olivia sat on top of Elliot and kisses him. And she ran her hands under his shirt and feeling his 6-pack abs. She started taking his shirt off and he took her shirt off and he unhooked her bra and let say they made sweet love.

Fin and Casey get their keys. They go inside and they find a nice brown leather couch and a coffee table with glass middle. And there is a big screen TV.

"Oh wow. Nice! A DVD player plenty of DVD's and CD's."

They go to the kitchen and look around and they see a white stove range and refrigerator.

"Yay a coffeemaker and a toaster." said Casey. Fin responded "Ok from the packet

We have a two bedroom 1 bathhouse. Let's go upstairs."

They go into the guest room is empty. "Well this could be the nursery or the guest bedroom."

"Nursery for our future children. I love it they kiss passionately

And they go into the bathroom

"Ok we have a toilet"

"I hope so babe (they laugh)"

"One sink and a shower/tub combo."

"Ok time for the master suite." They look around and see a king size bed dark wood, 4 drawer dresser, 2 side tables with 2 draws each. Lamp on both sides. "Well let's go to the backyard it has a big swimming pool." they striped and they did something ballsy and jumped into the pool.

Alex and John enter their temporary home an apartment. Only temporary till their house is done. They open the door and here is a small couch with a couch cover on it. And a side table with a lamp on it and a phone and a TV stand with a 20-inch TV. And a small Stereo. They move to the small kitchen. They see a stove, a refrigerator, and a microwave.

"No dishwasher we get to do it by hand." he sounded a little disappointed

"That's ok only temporary." she said a little happier

"Ok let's look at the bathroom its white with a sink and mirror a toilet and a shower/tub combo."

They go see their room. They have a queen size bed. A 4-drawer dresser. A walk in closet. They have a ceiling fan lamp. They go see the dining room it is a card table with four folding chairs. They go sit on there "new" couch.

Olivia wakes up after three more lovemaking sessions. She hears Eli so she grabs Elliot shirt and her boy undies.

"Hey big guy! How was your nap?" (smiling away) she put him on the changing table and unsnapped his NYPD onesie and she grabbed a diaper they fully stocked for them. And she undid the tabs and quickly closed it and waited and it was cleared so she quickly took it off the wet diaper and put on the fresh diaper on and snapped the onesie and she picked up Eli and went to the living room got his bottle and formula from the diaper bag and made Eli a bottle and sat on the nice leather couch and fed him.

"I love you Eli very much." Elliot came out in sweats no shirt.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" they kiss lightly on the lips

"So how was the new bed?"

"Nice. Hey Elliot how you liking the house?"

He finishes the bottle and she begins to burp him.

"I can't believe this house. Let's go look at the backyard. "

Ok they get up and open the sliding glass door "look we have plastic table and 6 chairs and my dream barbecue."

"Look babe a Jacuzzi!"

"Oh god we our so using that."

"Yes we our. I wonder how Fin and Casey and John and Alex our doing?"

"Let's go get dress and find out."

Ok they go inside.

Fin and Casey get out of the pool and they kiss then they grabbed their clothes and run inside and to the bathroom. And they put their clothes in a pile and turned on the shower and got in and got warmed up and washed and get out and they get dressed and Fin went to the living room and Casey got her brush and brushed her hair she left it down. (knock, knock) Fin opened it to fine Elliot, Olivia and Eli (they live next door to them).

"Hey seeing how you guys are doing?" said Elliot

"Great! Uh well we got in our pool. Then took a shower and got dressed and got the door for you."

"Ok well we love our house. We don't have a pool but we have a Jacuzzi!"

"Cool." (Knock, Knock). Casey answers the door and lets John and Alex in.

"Hey what are your plans for tonight?"

"No idea" said Casey.

"We don't either," said Liv.

"Well let's go to a restaurant for dinner."

"Um last time we ate out we landed here as Greg and Rachel Martin."

"Oh El let's go. Tomorrow I am thinking of going shopping, walking around etc. Maybe going by El's school. Let's all go."

"Ok."

"Well what time do we want to go to dinner?"

"6pm. Ok we can't have fancy clothes I was thinking Chinese."

"Ok I could go for some fried rice and egg rolls!"

"Well we can how about Lings a block away?"

"Good!"

_Casey and Olivia talking_

"He has a cute nursery and he slept in his bed for 3 hours!"

"Can I hold him?" said Casey.

"Sure." Olivia passed Eli to Casey.

"He is too damn adorable!"

"I know he is my son," said Elliot.

"Our son" said Olivia.

"Right."

"I'm glad Eli looks like El otherwise I'm screwed! The other four had blonde hair. He has El's hair color. I hope the kids we have in the near future look somewhat like him. We plan to make the other room a nursery too."

"We live in an apartment for now a one bedroom. They say it's temporary."

"Oh ok." Casey hands Eli back to Olivia.

"Well its 5 o'clock. So let's go get ready so meet where?"

"Will meet at your guy's house."

"Ok thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elliot, Olivia and Eli left so did John and Alex.

John and Alex make it home and he goes to the kitchen, looks in the refrigerator, and got two bottles of water. He gave one to Alex.

"Thanks lets take our suitcase and put away are stuff"

John gets the suitcase and they put everything in the drawers and they get out a pair if jeans and a t-shirt. They get their stuff ready, Alex gets in the shower first and she washes and gets out she has a towel around her and its time for John to get in. she dries and gets dressed he came out he gets dressed and she goes into the bathroom and brushes her hair and pulls it half way up. and she puts on her make up and they leave.

Casey and Fin put their stuff away, they also get t-shirts and jeans, they both get dressed, and Casey did her make - up and redid her hair. And they left.

Elliot is in the shower while Olivia is getting Eli ready and she got the diaper bag ready and Elliot came out and he got dressed and then he held Eli while Olivia took a shower. She got out, dried, and got dressed. And she brushed her hair and put her hair in a bun and did her make up (knock, knock) Elliot answers.

"Hey come on in. So sit down."

"Nice place."

"Thanks." Olivia comes in the living room.

(knock, knock) Olivia answers the door. "Ok let me grab my purse."

They leave and walk to Lings and they order and get their food and sit at a table. Eli is sitting in Olivia's lap.

"How does everyone like California?" said Alex.

"So far so good" said Casey.

"I like the weather" said Olivia.

"My job is 4 blocks away," said John.

"Well I'm not sure where my job is yet."

"Mine is like 10 blocks away," said Elliot.

"Thanks Greg" he handed Olivia a bottle for Eli. She feeds him while trying to eat.

"You guys want to walk along the beach when were done?" said Casey.

"Sure" they all said.

"Let's all go shopping and look around tomorrow?"

"Ok we can leave at 10am."

"We so need to get him a stroller tomorrow.

"We can get a bus schedule."

"Will see."

"We need to get his stroller to match the carrier."

"Yeah. I was thinking we can't live off a teacher's salary or firefighter's salary or bank teller Salary so I was wondering if Stephanie and Sarah would like to go into a business venture with me."

"Sure" they both said.

"Not sure when yet."

"That's fine; give us some female bonding time."

"So Greg how do you feel about being a teacher?" Alex asked

"Well I like kids so they should be the easiest to deal with."

"And Byron as the firefighter"

"Still helping people. And girls go for hot firefighters."

"Hey!" she playfully hit him "you're my one and only Sarah" he gives her a quick peck on the lips "I love you Sarah."

"I love you Byron."

"And Devon how do you feel about being a bank teller?"

"Good, I love money."

"So we all done eating?"

"Yes."

"Let's go take a walk on the beach." said Olivia

"Well I'm stuffed!" said Casey.

All of a sudden, Alex turned green, ran to the trashcan, and got sick. John went over to her. "Hey honey are you ok?" (getting sick again).

"It better not be food poisoning I can't do that again!" said Olivia

"Me either!"

"Alex is ok let's go to the beach." said John

Elliot now has Eli while Olivia has the diaper bag. They walk along the pier.

"It's beautiful! Eli likes it." said Olivia

"He truly is adorable." said Casey

"I love California." said Fin

"We all do!" said Elliot

"How are you feeling Alex?" asked Olivia

"Ok!"

"Good" Eli becomes fussy and Olivia hands him Eli's binky. Eli calmed down, snuggled into El's chest, and closed his eyes.

"Awe he is out". said Casey

"Well it's almost 8 so it's his bedtime want to go back?" said Elliot

"Yeah."

"Ok bye."

"How about we meet at Alex and John's place at 10?"

Ok they walk about to their places.

Alex and John go to their place. They kiss on the lips and take off their shoes. They both went and put on pajamas, they went and sat on the couch, and they cuddled and watched cops.

Casey and Fin come home and they take off their shoes and they went to get their pajama's on and Fin go into the kitchen and make popcorn and grabbed 2 beers while Casey picked the movie. They sit down and watch it.

Elliot and Olivia come home and Elliot put Eli to bed and went with Olivia and they changed into their bathing suits and Olivia grabbed the baby monitor and go to the living room while Elliot grabbed 2 beers and they open the sliding glass door and shut the screen door and they put the baby monitor on the table and the phone and they get in the Jacuzzi and they kiss and drink beer.

"I love you Liv"

"I love you El" they kiss softly on the lips

They sip on their beers.

"This feels so good."

"I know." Olivia sits in between Elliot's legs. He put his beer down and he began to message Olivia's shoulders.

"That feels so good El"

"I know." He kisses her neck. She takes a drink and he continues to message, He takes a swig of his beer. She turns around and kissed him, Elliot grabs his beer, they switch places, and Olivia put her beer down and began to message Elliot's neck.

"I'm so relax El"

"Me too. I'm not missing New York too much."

"Me either."

They both take a sip of beer and Olivia got on Elliot's lap. , they kiss, Elliot slipped his hand on her neck and undid her top and the other string, and it came off. And he grabbed a boob and he played with it. He played with both of them. He took one in his mouth. He took his hand, moved her bikini bottoms to the side, and stuck a finger inside.

"Oh El!"

"You like?"

"Uh duh!"

He stuck another finger in and "oh Jesus El!"

He can feel her getting ready to cum he put her on the edge of the Jacuzzi and he pulls her underwear aside and he flicked his tongue in her "oh hell!"

Trying to be quiet. She cums and he licks and swallows it all. He kisses her, he discards his shorts, and she discards her bikini bottoms. And they kiss and he and she have hot sex in the Jacuzzi.

Alex and John fell asleep on the couch and they slept there.

Fin and Casey finish watching the movie and they turn everything off and take the popcorn bowl and the four beer bottles to the kitchen and then made their way to the room and went to bed.

Elliot and Olivia finish their third time, they finish, and put their bikini's back on and then bring their beer bottles in and Elliot grabbed the baby monitor. Elliot heard Eli so he went to make a bottle and Olivia went to take a shower. She went pee and getting relaxed. Elliot gives Eli a bottle as he sat in the rocking chair. Olivia gets out and goes to bed. Eli fell asleep so Elliot put him back to bed and went to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine and happy the flippin writers strike is over...YAY! New shows start April 15th YAY! Can't wait. **

**A/N pretty soon i will move this story along a little bit ;)**

Chapter 4

Alex woke up, felt nauseous, and ran to the bathroom. She is sick in the toilet. John woke up and heard her and went in to be with her (sick again). He held her hair back (sick again) He rubs circles on her back (sick again) her stomach calms down and she slowly got up and brushed her teeth and she went pee and stripped and took a shower and relaxed while John got there clothes ready for the day.

She came out, got her clothes, and put them on as John got in the shower. Alex is dressed in Jean shorts, red shirt, and her shoes and waited for John to finish in the shower so she can do her hair and make up. He comes out, he got dressed, and she went in. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony. And did her make up. And was ready so was John and they sat on the couch and watched the morning news.

Fin and Casey wake up and Casey kissed Fin.

"Hey baby I love you Case."

"I love you Finny." (they kiss).

they get up and Casey goes in and pees, strips and gets in the shower and Fin comes in, relieves himself strips, and joins Casey they kiss and they washed each other and did each other hair. And got out and dried off and got on jean shorts and blue t-shirt and Fin got jean shorts and white t - shirt. And Casey went back to the bathroom brushed her teeth and brushed her hair and left it down and did her make up. And they leave and go to John and Alex.

Elliot was up and giving Eli a bath when Olivia came in and she went pee.

"Sorry couldn't hold it."

"It's ok."

She flushed and washed her hands and went to the living room and she began to make breakfast. She decided on French toast. And she finish making them and made her and Elliot's plate and got coffee for both and went to see what is taking Elliot so long and he is snapping Eli in his Winnie the pooh overalls. He put socks on him. And grabbed his My Pal Al his personalize Elmo Bib and a burp rag. And went to the living room. He put Eli in his carrier, sat, had breakfast with Olivia, and had French toast and coffee.

"Ok when were done we have to make a diaper bag."

"I know do we take the baby carrier or the baby Bjorn?"

"Both we need the baby carrier so we can match it and we can carry him for a while and stuff."

"True."

So they finish eating and Elliot took the dishes to the kitchen.

While Olivia got the diaper bag. She went into the room, got the diaper bag, got five diapers and the wipes, and got his binky out of the crib. _El never forget this again. _Grabbed a onesie, a burp rag, and a hat. Then go into the living room and packed his toy My Pal Al and his Elmo bib and she went to the kitchen and made 2 bottles with formula (no water) and grabbed a water bottle and put them in the bag

and then she went to get in the shower and she washed and got out and got dressed and Elliot got in and washed and out and got and dressed and Olivia went and brushed her hair and did her make up and put her wallet out of her purse and put it in the diaper bag. And Olivia put the baby Bjorn on and put Eli in it and put on his hat and Elliot got the diaper bag and carrier and left to go to John and Alex's.

Alex and John are ready when they hear a knock at the door. John gets up and answers it. Fin and Casey came in.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much I got sick again this morning."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes".

(Knock, Knock)

John gets it. Elliot, Olivia and Eli come on in. They come in and Elliot put the carrier and diaper bag on the coffee table.

"I need to talk to Casey and Olivia in private for a minute."

They go into the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey ok I just realize I looked at my calendar I am 5 days late and puking in the morning I'm not sure how to tell him. Will you go with me tomorrow to a free clinic?"

"Sure."

"Um I was gonna walk with Elliot to his first day of teaching."

"Oh ok. I will go with you."

"Me too."

"Thank you now let's go shopping."

"Ready Eli."

"By the way cute outfit!"

"Thanks."

The girls walk out.

"Ok boys time to shop."

Elliot and Olivia hold hands, leave, Casey, Fin, Alex, and John lock their door. And they start walking.

"Hey lets go into Target?"

"Ok maybe we can find the matching stroller."

"Yeah."

They go inside, John and Alex grab a cart, Fin and Casey grab a cart, and Elliot got the cart and put the carrier in the cart and the diaper bag. Olivia got the binky out of the diaper bag. They all go together.

They all go to the men's section and the guys where happy to get new clothes. Fin looked at jeans. Elliot was looking at Adidas track pants. He saw two pair he wanted in black and navy blue. He and John both look at slacks. Elliot got a pair in baise, black, blue and brown. John got two pair in baise and a pair in black. Fin got three pair of jeans. Now Elliot looking at jeans and Fin is looking at track pants. John looks at polo shirts. Elliot got three pairs of blue jeans and a pair of black jeans. Fin gets a blue pair of track pants and a pair of black and red pair. They go for shirts Fin and Elliot. They look at polo shirts. Elliot got a white one. Fin got a white one and a Navy blue one. John got a red one, white one and an orange one. They all three grab for T-shirts, wife beaters, boxers and socks. 2 - 3 packs of t-shirts and wife beaters each. Three back of boxers and a three pack of socks. Now they go for flip-flops and work shoes and they make it to the women isle.

And all three go for track pants. All three get in black, navy blue, dark green, red and pink. And Alex goes for slacks while Olivia and Casey goes for jeans. And the three go for skirts. And now shirts. Olivia and Casey get some t-shirts. The three girls also get some tank tops and they go to get some socks and flip-flops.

They go to the baby isle... Elliot and Olivia go look for the stroller and they found it.

"Liv looks over look at the bouncy chair it's a Fisher Price Infant seat to toddler rocker. Its 30.89."

"Its ok get it. He would love it."

They go towards the clothes.

"Look T-shirts." Looking through the clothes look at this "Daddy's Mini Me" t-shirt. Or this one Mommy Lil Man" those are cute and a couple pair of pants. Look Liv "Auntie's Favorite Nephew" said Alex (laughing) cute. "Hey I'm getting him a play mat Bright stars rrrroaring fun! play gym" said Casey.

"I know where we need to go. The mall we need to go into Victoria's Secrets."

"Uh yeah." (laughing).

"I don't know about today maybe we can go on the bus to the mall as soon as I figure out where to catch the bus and figure it out."

"Yeah!"

"Well let's see if there is anything else."

"ok. Let's go to the toy isle."

"Ok here is a teething ring."

"Great."

"Here is A rattle K's kids Inch worm twist rattle?"

"Ok. I need a toy for the carrier."

"How about the Me in the mirror toy?"

"Cute! I think he would like that."

"How about these Sassy Baby's first books."

"Ok."

"Ok let's go check out."

They are done and they walk out and park and fix their bags. They get the stroller, put the carrier in it, and put the diaper bag on the handle. They put Eli in the carrier, Olivia took off the baby Bjorn and put it in the bottom of the stroller then put three bags in the stroller and tied the other two bags on the handles, and they all decided to go to lunch. They chose a place and they go inside. They get a table and a waiter came and gave them the menus.

"I'll give you a few minutes."

"OK thanks."

"Well I'm hungry." (waa waa)

Olivia got Eli out and held him, Elliot got the bottle out, and the water and open, poured some in, closed the lids, and shakes the bottle. And he put the Elmo bib on and gave Olivia the bottle and she was feeding him. The waitress came back.

"Ok ready?"

"Yes."

"I'll take a grill cheese and fries and a diet coke," said Alex.

"I'll take a ham and cheese sandwich said John and a. diet coke."

"I will have a salad with ranch and a 6 inch Tuna sandwich and a water." said Casey.

"I will have a foot long tuna sandwich said Fin and a water."

"I want soup said Elliot and a coke."

"I want a salad and roast beef sandwich and blue cheese and a Dr. Pepper."

"Ok be back."

Olivia put the bottle on the table and got the burp rag wiped his face and then put it on her shoulder and begin to burp him. The waiter came back with there drinks "by the way cute kid!"

"Thank you!" She leaves. "Everywhere I've gone everyone says how cute he is and how good I look after having him (laughing)."

Done burping and here comes the salads and the rest of the food. Olivia put Eli in the stroller. And begins to eat. "Since its 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Where else?"

"I think just the grocery store major grocery shopping. Have to get Greg stuff for his lunch and other stuff. "

"Same here for Devon and Byron."

"So tomorrow Greg first day of being a kindergarten teacher."

"And me as a banker ""and I get to be a firefighter."

The girls finish eating, Olivia gets Eli and the diaper bag, and the other two follow them to the bathroom. Olivia put Eli on the changing table, unsnapped his overalls, got a diaper, and got the diaper ready and she undid the tabs and quickly took off the diaper and put the fresh diaper on and did the tabs and snapped his overalls.

Casey and Alex came out of the stalls, Olivia threw away the diaper, they wash their hands, and then Casey took the diaper bag while Alex took Eli while Olivia used the restroom. Liv comes out, washes her hands, and takes Eli back and got the diaper bag and she put the diaper bag back on the stroller. The boys are in the bathroom.

"If I'm pregnant we live in a one bedroom apartment."

"hey at least it will have a friend in Eli."

"True."

"Ok guys lets go."

"Hey Greg want to push the stroller while I hold Eli?"

"Sure he grabs a hold of the stroller and they start to walk."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you Greg. (they kiss) I love you Eli! "(he's drooling).

They go into Ralph's and Olivia put Eli into the stroller. She pushes the stroller, Greg pushes the cart, and Alex and John get a cart, Casey, and Fin. They go together. They go to the meat isle they each get two packs of hamburger meats, chicken and steak. And they go there separate ways.

Elliot and Olivia went to the chips isle and got some Doritos and then they went to the bread isle, got some bread, and then went to get some lunchmeat. They got ham and roast beef and they got American square cheese. And they get tortilla's, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, olives, sour cream, for there dinner tonight. And hamburgers and hot dogs buns plus hot dogs. And they are done shopping wait lets not forget lunch bags.

"Oh yeah!"

" I love you!"

" I love you too Rachel" (they kiss) and they go look for the others.

Alex and John buy chips, sandwich meat ham, roast beef, pastrami, bread, and cans of soaps for dinner. And they look for the others.

Casey and Fin got some stuff, they look, and they all meet up at the check out counter.

John and Alex went first, they pay and next are Fin and Casey, they pay, and they wait with John and Alex. Eli got fussy so Olivia picked him up and held him and got his binky and gave it to him. "Your son is adorable!"

"thank you," they both said.

They pay for it and they leave. Olivia put Eli back in the stroller. And they had 7 bags of groceries so Olivia tied bread bag to the stroller and the lunch meat and chips to the stroller and Elliot held the rest all the way home. They all get home.

Alex and John bring in their groceries and put them away and John grabbed two waters and they took off their shoes and sit on their couch and relax for a few minutes.

"Well I'm glad dinner is simple I'm beat but we have new clothes to put away the clothes while you make soup."

"I can do that "(they kiss).

"Ok well I'm gonna go put our clothes away."

Ok. John went to make dinner.

Fin and Casey came home and Casey put the food away while Fin put there clothes on the bed. They relax with a beer and they kiss quickly on the mouth and take off their shoes and Casey put her feet on Fin's lap and Fin rubs Casey feet. "Thanks Finny." (they kiss).

"Give me a couple months to adjust to California and we can work on having a baby."

"Ok I can do that. "

"Good "(they kiss).

"Well since we decided to have whatever I want you but I need to put are clothes away first."

"Stop being a tease."

Casey goes to put away the clothes. Fin follows her and as she gets to the bed, he picks her up, tosses her on the bed, tickles her, straddles her, and kisses her. They kiss deep.

"Let's hurry and put the clothes away." They put the clothes away and have hot sex.

Elliot, Olivia and Eli come home. Elliot put away the food and Olivia put away the clothes but left Eli in the stroller and his new toys. And she put the clothes away. Came back out, got his new toys, and sat them on the couch. She got him and sat with him. She fed him a bottle, burped him and changed him. He fell asleep.

"You know what I'm not really in the mood for tacos or anything."

"Me either."

"Hey lets go to bed ok."

They go to bed.

Casey and Fin had fallen asleep after four rounds of sex.

John and Alex finish eating soup, they put the dishes in the sink, and they go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine and happy the flippin writers strike is over...YAY!! New shows start April 15th YAY!! Can't wait. Heard the new one is called "Undercover" **

**A/N Next chapter im gonna move it along a little ;)**

CHAPTER 5

John had just come out of the bathroom in a towel. Alex ran in and got sick. He came back in and held her hair while she is sick.

"Baby while im at work why not go to the doctors?"

"I am today me, Liv, Casey and Eli she is gonna take El to work and we are gonna meet her there."

She flushes and he helped her up and she brushes her teeth. He went to get ready for work. She finishes, went, and gave John a kiss.

"Have a good first day at work."

"Thank you I love you."

"I love you hot stuff."

"Well have fun at work I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for my appointment."

Alex went to take her shower and John left and went to work.

Fin got up and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself and got in the shower. He got out, he dried off, and he put the towel around his waist, went to his drawers, and got dressed. And he left a note for Casey, left it, made his lunch, and left for work.

Elliot and Olivia woke up to the alarm. They rub their eyes and yawn and stretch. And they kiss.

"Good morning babe."

"I love you El"

"I love you Liv."

They get up, they go into the bathroom, and he relieves himself while she started the shower then she stripped and she went pee and he stripped and got in and she followed and kissed him and they had good luck sex and they washed and get out.

And Liv dried off and put lotion on while Elliot went and put on his clothes clean pair of boxers, baise pants, and a polo shirt. He is already. She came out and she got dressed and he went to brush his teeth and then he got his shoes on and she brushed her teeth, put on her make up, and brushed her hair. She left it down.

"Ok El why don't you go make your lunch while I go get our pride and joy!"

"Ok."

Elliot went to make his lunch.

Olivia went and picked out his outfit and put it near the changing table and got his sleeping self to the changing table. She unsnapped him, took off his outfit and his socks, and put them in the hamper, she got a diaper ready, she undid the tabs, and she saw she got a nice smelly surprise she got the wipes and wiped him clean and put the fresh diaper and put on new clothes. Tigger overalls and white t-shirt and she picked him up, went to his drawer, got his socks, and went to the living room and she laid him on the cold couch and put his socks on and picked him up.

Elliot came out with his briefcase and lunch and sat them on the table and held Eli while Liv made sure his diaper bag is ready and she made 2 bottles and grabbed a water and put them in the diaper bag. She put on the baby Bjorn carrier then put the baby in it, she grabbed the diaper bag, and they leave out the door and head for school.

John went to work and got started.

Alex got out of the shower and she dried off and put lotion on and got dressed and put make up on and brushed her hair and put it in a pony and she got her shoes on, grabbed her purse, and headed for Casey's.

Casey woke up and stretched and she got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower and she went pee then got in and she relaxed and she washed and got out and dried and put lotion on and she got dressed and she brushed her teeth and she brushed her hair and she left it down and she put on make up. And she grabbed her purse

(knock knock) she gets it. Hey, ready? Yes. They leave towards the school.

Elliot and Olivia go into the school and go to the office.

"Hi can I help you?"

"I'm the new kindergarten teacher Mr. Greg Martin."

"Oh right sorry hectic week. Here are your keys, and room number and roll call sheet."

"OK thank you. Come on Rachel lets go."

"Who is she?"

"My wife and this is our son Eli."

"Oh hi."

"Hi."

"Ok let's go check out the classroom."

"Ok."

They get to the classroom and check it out.

"There is the chair for story time. And three tables for groups and the play area. My desk"

"Wow El nice classroom."

"Thanks. Well class starts in a half an hour for the morning class I am the afternoon class. And I help the AM teacher and she helps me. Here comes the AM teacher."

"Hi you must be Mr. Greg Martin."

"Yes"

"I am Mrs. Lila O'Brien."

"This is my wife Rachel."

"Hi "(shakes hands) and our son Eli."

"He's adorable."

"Thank you."

"Well El I'm gonna go. So you two can get to know each other" (they kiss) "bye Liv."

Her and Eli leave and they go to the front of the school and Alex and Casey are waiting for them.

"Hi."

"Hi. Ready."

"As I will ever be."

"Ok let's go."

They start walking and make it to the free clinic. Olivia made Eli a bottle, took him out of the carrier, and began to feed him. Alex sat back down.

"I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be."

"Easy for you to say your not the one pregnant or possibly."

"I know" Olivia put the burp rag on her shoulder and put Eli there and started to burp him.

"I wonder how the boys are doing."

"Stephanie Lucas."

"Good luck."

She left and Olivia put Eli back in the carrier.

"I love you Eli" (smiles and drools).

"So Sarah when do you plan to have kids?"

"In a few months me and Byron will try."

"What about a sibling for Eli?"

"Not for a while. Were completely happy with Eli."

"Let's go to lunch after here?"

"OK"

. Alex came out.

"So?"

"I'm pregnant 6 weeks."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you but we so are not ready for this. It takes time."

"You got 71/2 months left."

"We got to move into a house."

"Well let's go to lunch."

Ok let's go to Mel's diner.

"I want a greasy hamburger and fries," said Casey.

"Well wait for a waiter."

"Hi I'm James your waiter."

"Hi I want a hamburger special, crunchy fries and a coke," said Casey.

"I want a grill cheese, fries and a diet coke," said Alex

"and I want a salad, blue cheese and a Dr. Pepper."

"Ok be back with your order."

"Ok so flirting with us."

"Of course 3 hot mama's. Or at least 2 hot mama's and Casey" (laughing).

He came back with the drinks. "Thanks."

"Olivia looks and sees Eli close to her chest asleep."

"Well he's asleep."

"So I was thinking about buying baby corn, carrots and baby back ribs. Make him guess."

"Good choice."

Thanks, their food arrives and they begin to eat.

"I wonder how the boys are doing?"

Devon put on his nametag on and begins to get to work.

Fin got there and introduced himself to everyone.

"Welcome to Engine 56."

"Thank you."

"Your stuff is over here."

"Ok."

"And your locker."

"Thanks."

"So tell us about yourself."

"I'm from right here in California. I am married to my beautiful wife Sarah. I have some great friends. No kids yet."

Byron went to his locker, put her stuff away, got a picture of him and Casey out, and put it on his locker inside. And he shut his locker, went, and sat with the rest of the guys.

"You know we are thinking of doing a calendar involving hot wife's of different jobs. Like a firefighter wife, a banker's wife, a teacher's wife, a baker's wife, etc."

"Oh really."

"What does Sarah look like?"

He went to his locker, got the photo, and showed everyone.

"She is hot."

"Yeah she is my wife."

"She have any hot friends?"

"2 and one is her sister and her husband is a banker and one is her cousin and her husband is a kindergarten teacher. Oh wait here is a pic of all 3 of them."

"Oh god 3 hot ladies."

"Oh yeah. Those 3 can definitely be in the calendar."

"Well if they say yes. I will ask later."

"OK. (sirens) let's go ok. "

Elliot is getting ready. He gets his stuff together while Mrs. O'Brien did the good-bye song

"OK I can do this."

(ring ring).

He picks it up. "Mr. Martin."

"Hi El."

"Hi Liv"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where are you?"

"Lunch with the girls and Eli."

"How is he doing?"

"Good he's asleep already."

"So your off at 2:30 right?"

"Yes. That's the end of class."

"OK well I will see you soon."

"OK. Love you bye." (he hangs up).

His kids start to pile in. They sit on the rug.

"Hi my name is Mr. Martin. Can everyone say that?

"Mr. Martin" The class says.

"Ok so I'm gonna take roll and when I call your name raise your hand and say here so I know who you are. Ok"

**(A/N look at the names closely lol)**

"**Cassidy** Aaron"

"Here"

"**Monique** Allen"

"Here."

"Jennifer **Benson**"

"Here"

"Mercedes **Cabot**"

"Here"

"Zachary **Chester**"

"Here"

"**Alexandra Casey**"

"Here"

"Daniel** Cragen"**

"**Here**"

"Jack **Elliot**"

"Here"

"Jackson Finn" **(A/N I know they spell Fin with one N but this looks better lol)**

"Here"

"Craig **Jeffries**"

"Here"

"Brennan **Lake**"

"Here"

"**Cassandra **Meyers"

"Here".

"Derek **Munch**"

"Here"

"Olivia** Novak**"

"Here"

"**Brian **Patrick"

"Here."

"**Donald** Price"

"Here"

"Ember **Stabler**"

"Here"

"Antwon **Tutuola**"

"Here."

"**John** Valentine"

"Here."

"Carmen Velez"

"Here."

Ok so lets began by reading to the class. "Mrs. Wishy Washy".

"So we are all done."

And they all leave and walk to the store. They go in and got baskets. They decided to stick together. And they went to the vegetable isle and Alex picked up some baby carrots and went to the meat isle for some baby back ribs. Casey and Olivia only picked up water. And Olivia got a can of baby formula. "I think we are done."

"Yeah"

Casey paid for her water. Then Alex paid for her stuff and then Olivia put her water, baby formula and gum and paid for it.

"Cute baby!"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She got her bag and they left to go home

.  
Alex goes home and puts the baby back ribs in the fridge and the carrots in the fridge and got a water and took off her shoes and sat on the couch and put her hand on her stomach and she turned on the TV and begin watching "Days of our lives".

Casey came home and put her purse on the bar and she took her shoes off and ran to go pee she had to go. She came back, sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and was watching "Days Of Our Lives" waiting for her favorite soap opera. "General Hospital" to come on. She is relaxing.

And Liv comes home takes off shoes toss the bag on the counter and put the diaper bag on the floor. Go to Eli's Room and carefully put him in the crib and take off the carrier and rant to the bathroom and went pee.

"Damn held it for a while."

She came out, sat on the couch, and relaxed. She turned on the TV to "People's court." She is recording "General Hospital" for later. "I love Tivo!" She watches people's court.

Alex finishes watching Days of our lives and gets into General Hospital. She took a sip of water and she glued herself to the TV to see Patrick and Robin talk about the baby and how she is going to raise it by herself. **(A/N Opinions of GH are mine ;) just using Alex and Casey as my mouth piece lol) "**Dumbass he wants to be there and he is a hunk! I would dumb John to be with him! Well I better get ribs out of the refrigerator" and sit it on the shelves. And went back to "General Hospital".

Casey is watching "General Hospital" and "love watching Jason she thinks he's hot." She hates Liz and Jason together. She just loves watching General Hospital.

Olivia just got Eli, put him on the changing table, unsnapped his overalls, and got a diaper and she undid the tabs and changed it real quick and put a fresh one on and put the tabs on and snapped him up and picked him up. She went to the living room and got her purse and got his binky and she locked the door and left. She locked the door and she and Eli go to Elliot's school.

Devon is working. "How many I help you?"

"Oh hold on Devon your wife is on line 2."

"Thank you Rhonda I'm taking a 10 minute break."

"Hey hot stuff."

"_Hey love_."

"I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_

_"So when do you get off?" _

"5"

_"Ok. Don't be late I got something special planned." _

_"_OK."

"So how did the doctor's go?"

"_Fine."_

"Good."

"Well I have to go back to work."

"_Ok see you when you get home."_

"Ok love you."

"_Love you too"_

(they both hang up). He got back to work.

Alex started cooking the baby back ribs.

Fin had bought a pre-paid cell phone and he called his wife Casey.

"Hey baby."

"_Hi, I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

"Hey I am off work at 5 today."

"_Ok."_

"Hey my crew um thinks you're hot."

"_Oh really."_

"Yep."

"_They got good taste" (laughing) _

"Alright love you but got to get back to work"

_"I know bye."_

"Bye." (they both hang up)

Olivia reaches the school and goes to Elliot's classroom. And Mrs. O'Brien see's her and let's her in. Elliot waves and the kids wonder who that is and Elliot tells her to come here.

"Class this is my wife Mrs. Martin and our son Eli."

"She is hot," said Brian.

"Thanks I think" (laughing).

"Well let's get your work from your cubby hole and get your backpack and get in a straight line."

"Ok Mr. Martin."

"Hey Liv. Hey Mr. Man."

The kids are all ready so they all walk out and" remember only if your family is here."

The kid's parents come, talk, and greet with Elliot.

"Hi I'm Tim I'm Antwon's father."

"Hi Mr. Martin."

"Antwon was good today."

"Oh ok."

"Well nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hi I'm Ava I'm Ember mother."

"Hi. She was good today."

"Yeah" (kinda flirty)

"Well (grabbing for Olivia's hand) this is my wife Rachel and son Eli."

"Oh yeah."

"Well bye."

"All but 5 kids are gone there waiting for Zack's, Jack's, Olivia, Derek, and Brian's"

"Here comes 2 parents."

"Hi, mommy" said Derek.

"Hi Mr. Martin I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's ok."

"Come on Derek."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess."

"So sorry over slept"

"It's ok".

"Come on Olivia."

"Ok 5 more minutes and we go to the office and call there parents."

"Here comes 2 more parents"

"Hi I'm sorry come on Brian"

"Ok daddy."

They get in the car and leaves.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Zack."

"Hi sorry I was in a meeting."

"bye."

"Here comes Jack mom."

"Bye"

"bye."

"Ok give me 5 minutes to get my things together."

"Ok."

They go back insides the classroom and he got his stuff in order. And she looked at the roll call list and "this list is like a conspiracy" (laughing).

"I know."

"well let me take roll call to the office" he grabbed his briefcase and shut the door and dropped off the roll call and they left for home

**3pm. **

Devon is working hard and is anticipating going home.

Alex is still cooking and cannot wait she puts her hand on her stomach. and a smile crept on her face. She relaxed.

Casey decided to walk to her husband work. She fixed herself up and grabbed her purse and left.

Elliot, Olivia and Eli make it home and Olivia put Eli in his bouncy chair while Elliot went to change into something more comfy. He changed into his adidas track pants. (No shirt). and came back out.

"What's the verdict?"

"She is 6 weeks pregnant. She is making a special dinner for him. Baby carrots, baby corn and baby back ribs."

"Oh!"

"Yeah"

. They relax on the couch.

Devon is waiting one more hour to get home. "Oh my god so boring. I miss you Stephanie. "

Alex is getting the dining room table and put the tablecloth on dining room table. And the candles.

Casey walked into the fire station.

"Hi how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband Byron."

"Oh yeah. Byron your wife is here."

"Sarah baby."

"Hi honey." (they kiss)

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Everyone this is my wife Sarah."

"Damn she is hot!"

"I know."

"So you're the potential calendar model."

"What?" she asked confused

"We want to make a calendar of a firefighter's wife you and Byron told us your sister and your cousins are hot too."

"Yeah!"

"Well guys I'm gonna go spend time with my hot wife. Oh. They go back to the lockers and they talk. "

Elliot and Olivia are in total make out mode. "I love you Liv."

"I love you El. should we make tacos?"

"Yeah we should soon ok"

"Look at Eli."

"Yeah he is smiling".

"Its just gas (laughing)."

"Let's put TV on for him while we make dinner."

"OK"

Devon is off the clock and calls Alex he is coming home. And she said, "I will be ready."

(they hung up). Devon began to walk home.

Alex finishes everything and turned off the over and she began to make plates. She was nervous of how he would react. She put the ribs on the plates and carrots and baby corn. And sat the plates down and in came John. She greets him with a kiss. He excuses himself and he changed and relieves himself and came out.

"Well here is dinner."

"He looks at it."

"So tell me what it is."

"What does it look like?"

"Carrots, Corn and ribs."

"What kind?"

"Baby."

"She looks at him are we... are we... are we gonna have a baby?"

"Yes im 6 weeks along."

"Oh god im gonna be a father."

"Yes you are!"

"So im hungry so lets eat im eating for 2 now." he touches her stomach and they sit down to eat.

Casey and Fin began to walk home "so how was your day Finny?"

"Good I got 3 calls today. One was an old lady she had trouble breathing. Another was a 5 year old who had a seizure and other was a small kitchen fire. "

"Oh so you got some action "(laughing).

"Not the kind I like."

"Oh really" (they kiss) and they walk to the house and get in and they kiss deep and the clothes come off and they make love on the couch.

Elliot is cooking the meat while Olivia is grating the cheese.

"A home cooked meal."

"Yeah I know."

She started cutting up lettuce then tomatoes.

"Well Eli likes Cars."

"Yeah! I seen the movie and it was a cute movie."

"Ok why did you say that?"

"Me, Alex and Casey where in the dumps so we needed a pick me up" (laughing).

She did the onion while he did the tortillas. And she opens the can of olives and sour cream and there dinner was done. So they sat and ate their dinner.

Alex and John finish eating dinner and clean everything up and they had celebration sex and went to sleep

Casey and Fin just slept together on the couch.

Elliot and Olivia finish eating and Olivia did the dishes while Elliot unsnapped his clothes undressed him and changed his diaper and got pajama is on and got him and made a bottle and rocked him to sleep and they both went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine and happy the flippin writers strike is over...YAY!! New shows start April 15th YAY!! Can't wait. Heard the new one is called "Undercover" **

CHAPTER 6

_**Quick Catch up for the month since I'm moving forward...  
Alex is now 21/2 months pregnant and all 3 couples are in more love then ever. Her morning sickness is sometimes all day. Casey & Fin are enjoying life and Fin is one of the top guys at the fire station. He is well respected. Elliot and Olivia are so in love, Eli is getting so bigger, he got more toys and a playpen, and all got more clothes. **_

_**  
**_**A/N Chapters 6/7 are a "weekend chapters" meaning Chapter 6 is Saturday and Chapter 7 is Sunday ;) **

Alex has just come out of the bathroom after taking a shower, went, and got dressed. She put on a tank top and jogging pants and went to do her hair. She put it in a pony, went to the living room, went to the kitchen, and made herself some toast and a glass of milk. She saw the note on the fridge from John. _Went to the store love J. D. _(John Devon) she smiled and she buttered her toast and went to the living room, turn on the TV on, and watch the news while having toast and milk.

Casey had just come back from a jog along the beach and she went to take a shower. Fin was still sleeping he had to work a double shift. She dried off and she put some clothes on, went to the bathroom, brushes her hair, and put it in a clip and she went to the living room and to the kitchen and poured herself some cheerios and sat in the living room and watched TV.

Olivia stretched out, yawned, got out of bed, went to the bathroom, washed her hands, and went to the living room in her pajama's and bed head. She saw Elliot lying on the couch with Eli on his stomach and Eli holding a soft baseball while they watch Yankees vs. Dodgers _look how cute in matching pajamas_.

"Hey El."

"Hey Liv" he didn't take his eyes off the TV screen. Eli looked out her and smiled.

"So how long have you been awake?"

"Since 6am."

"It's 10 am now. Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"No problem. You deserve it. I love you Liv."

"I love you El. So what's the plan for today?"

"No real plans maybe the 3 of us go to lunch and go to the beach or something."

"Ok. Well you two look cute in matching pajamas."

"Thanks!"

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok honey" she left to take a shower.

"Hey Eli I have to teach you about the Yankees, Giants, Knicks and Rangers." They continue to watch the game.

Alex finishes her toast and milk and she threw away the napkin and rinse out her glass. And she sat on the couch and in comes John with groceries. "Hi Alex."

"Hi baby." He put the groceries on the counter.

"I got milk and orange juice for the baby and some popcorn and I got celery and peanut butter and dinner Stouffer's lasagna. Ok and some other stuff."

"Ok" (they kiss).

"I love you Alex."

"I love you John."

"So what time is the appointment?"

"12."

"Ok so I'm ready and you're ready."

"Yep well let me go use the bathroom and we can go." Ok he left.

Casey went to the kitchen, rinsed her bowl out, and went to sit down and out came Fin.

"Hey Case."

"Hi Finny."

"I love you Case."

"I love you Finny" (they kiss) so what's the plan?"

"Nothing just relaxing maybe going swimming. It's a nice day out."

"Ok but I'm hungry. So I'm gonna make grill cheeses."

"Ok". He proceeded to make grill cheeses.

She got out of the shower, she dried, she got jean Capri's on, a red t-shirt and she went to do her hair, make - up she put her hair in a pony, and she went to the living room. And Elliot said" me and Eli are gonna take a shower and go get ready."

"Ok I'm gonna pack his diaper bag."

"Ok."

Alex got her purse and she waited for John to get out of the bathroom. He comes out, they go out the door, and John locks it. And they leave and walk to the free clinic.

Fin had finish eating the grill cheeses he made. And he sat on the couch with Casey. And they cuddled and kiss and they watch a movie.

Olivia had finish with the diaper bag and sat it on the coffee table with her purse and she went to the bathroom with a towel, got Eli out, went to the changing table, dried him, got a diaper, and out it on him. "Hey El what outfit?"

"Blue jean shorts and red t-shirt with the word "son" in blue."

Ok she got the shorts and red t-shirt and she put it on him, got some socks and a hat, went to the living room, and put the socks in the diaper bag. And out comes Elliot in jean shorts and red shirt that says "dad" on it. "How cute let me take a pic" (she does).

Elliot holds Eli while Olivia takes her purse and the diaper bag.

"Do you want to take the stroller or the baby Bjorn carrier?" said Olivia

"You know what hold on" she went to get another bag and put a towel in it, got the baby Bjorn, and put them in and they left.

Alex and John make it to the doctor's "hi I'm Stephanie Lucas I am her to see Dr. Delgado."

"Ok please have a seat."

They sit down and wait.

"Ok so we get to have the first ultrasound".

"Stephanie Lucas"

"lets go babe" (holding hands to the room).

Casey and Fin finish watching the movie and they kiss and then they go to the bedroom and Fin gets his swimming trunks and she put her hot pink bikini and she opens the sliding glass door and he went to grab two beers and he went outside. And Casey was sitting by the pool with her feet in the water. He handed her a beer "thanks."

"No problem" he sat down and put his feet in the water.

"I love having a pool. I love having a house. I love California."

"Me too" said Fin.

"I love you Finny."

"I love you Case" (they kiss) and they jump in the water.

They where walking and they went to Cafe Peter's and they sat in a booth in the back. She put her purse, diaper bag and beach bag by the window on the seat and Elliot had Eli in his lap. Eli got wiggly he was a happy baby smiling and just being cute. "Hi I'm Mariska I will be your waiter. Here is your menu's."

"Thank you."

"So do you know what you want?" She comes back.

"Hi yes I want a salad with blue cheese and a Dr. Pepper."

"I want a BLT special with a coke."

"Ok."

"Cute baby I got one just like him his name is August my husband Peter owns this one and I have another one Hargitay's Bar and Grill."

"Ok maybe we will check on it sometimes."

"Yeah be back with your drinks."

Eli is slapping his hands on the table.

"Is he hungry?"

"Yes he should have a bottle."

Olivia poured water in the bottle and gave it to Elliot. Eli put his hand on it and Elliot helped. "He is getting so big."

Mariska came back "here is your Dr. Pepper."

"Thank you."

"Here is your coke."

"Thanks."

"He is adorable."

"Thank you" they both said in unison. "Ok be right back ok"

". I love you Rachel."

"I love you Greg" (they kiss over the table.) Elliot handed Olivia the bottle back and she gave him a burp rag and he began to burp Eli and their lunch is here." Here you guys go." "Thank you." They begin to eat.

"Ok guys time for the ultrasound." She put the jelly stuff on her stomach and she put the instrument on it and she pointed, "Here is baby Lucas."

"Oh my god so tiny."

"It's like the size of a pea."

" Want pictures?"

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Ok here to wipe your stomach off."

"Ok be back."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"OK be back gonna get dressed."

"Ok". She brings them the ultrasound pictures.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Make your next appointment for next month."

"OK". They make an appointment and leave.

Casey and Fin are playing in the water and having a good time. And Fin took off her bikini top. "Haha all mine."

"Oh really."

"Oh yeah."

Ok as he took one in his mouth. "Oh Finny."

He put the other one in his mouth. "God."

He got her bikini bottoms off and she worked to get his trunks off. She succeeded in getting them off, she picked her up, guided himself in, backs them up, and begins to pump in and out, and she tried not to scream.

"I'm cumming Finny"

"so am I" and they came at the same time.

"Oh god that was good."

"Yes it was."

"Want to go again?"

"Sure."

They finish eating and they got their stuff and they paid the bill and they left. Eli is asleep on El's chest. "So let's go walk around the shops."

"Ok let's go." They walk along the shores to the shops.

Alex and John decided to see a movie. So they decided to see "Alvin and the Chipmunks" They got popcorn and soda and went inside.

Casey and Fin get out of the pool and get their bikini's and go inside and in the bathroom and put her bikini on the floor and they took a shower.

Olivia and Elliot walked into a little shop and walked around look at these cute stuff.

"Look at this glass dolphin."

"So cute."

"Yes it is." They leave and go to a shirt place a couple doors down. They go inside and look around.

"Look for Eli "I (heart) my daddy"

"Mommy's little man"

"My Parents are the best" lets get those 3 there 5 dollars a piece.

For us babe. "Hot mama or Hot dada" (laughing).

"I'm gonna get 3 me, you and Alex."

"Ok so that's 30.00." Liv gets her money, pays, and gets her bags, they went to the ice cream shop, she got a rocky road cone, and he got Cookies n Crème. They sat down to eat them.

The movie is over, they leave, and they make there way home. "I love you Steph."

"I love you Devon."

They get out and get dressed. "What if I take you out for dinner?"

"Really?"

"Yes anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"So let's go."

He put on jean shorts and polo shirt and flip-flops and she a skirt, shirt and sandals and she does her hair, leaves it down, and did her make up. And they leave to go to dinner.

They finish their ice cream and they get ready to leave and Eli woke up so Olivia took Eli to the bathroom (unisex bathroom) and Elliot relieved himself while Olivia changed Eli then Elliot held Eli while Olivia peed. they leave, they go towards the beach, they switch Olivia holding Eli, and Elliot has the bags.

They make it home. And she sits down while he goes to the bathroom. She looks at the sonogram picture. "My baby" she put her hand on her stomach. He came back out and sat down on the couch, they kiss, and they sit and turn on the TV. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Ok I'll make stuff soon."

"Ok."

Casey and Fin walk into Mario's a small Italian restaurant and they get an intimate table. "Hi my name is Angela I'm your waiter for the evening. Here is your menu's and what would you like to drink."

"Merlot and we both want Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ok. Be back" she took the menus back.

"I love you Byron."

"I love you Sarah" (they kiss).

People are staring and there not sure if it is because their a cute couple or because of their races. Angela came back with the Merlot. Fin poured him and her a half glass and here comes there spaghetti dinner and they toast to us and the glasses click and they eat.

Elliot, Eli and Olivia make it to the beach and they walk in the sand and they get close to the water and they take off their sandals and they put their feet in the sand and Olivia put Eli's feet in the sand he's not to sure of the feeling but so far so good. It squishes between his toes.

"Ok biggest test of all."

She picked him up and moved towards the water, their feet touch the water, Olivia went and put Eli feet in the water, and he begins to crying. She picked him up, wiped his feet with the towel, and moved away from the water.

"He likes to take baths."

"Maybe it's too cold for him."

"Maybe." they move towards the pier. They go and walk along the pier.

"So you all better Eli?" He is still against her chest.

"Well he is ok" they decided to head back.

Alex is relaxing on the couch while John is in the kitchen he is making salad. He brought them to the dining room table, Alex came and sat down, John brought them drinks, and they sat and ate.

Casey and Fin finish eating and finish drinking the Merlot. And they left and a bit tipsy from the Merlot. And they sway side to side and they are holding hands and laughing. There on there way home.

Elliot, Eli and Olivia arrive back home and Olivia put Eli in the crib and they put their bags on the bar and they sit down. "Want to order pizza?"

"Sure Pepperoni & Olives."

Elliot orders pizza while Olivia turns on the TV. He came back and sat with her on the couch. "I'm so tired. tomorrow you 3 girls are going to the mall while us 4 boys are gonna watch sports on Fin's big screen TV and order pizza and hot wings."

"OK I like shopping and it's on the bus."

Pizza is here and they eat in the living room.

Alex and John washed out their bowls and they are tired so they go to the bedroom and their pajama's and take turns in the bathroom. And they go to bed.

Casey and Fin come home and kiss, they go get their pajamas on, and they relax in bed, cuddle, and sleep.

Olivia was burping Eli while Elliot put away the pizza and she changed Eli diaper and put him down for the night and they got into there pajama's. You too and matching pajama is again too cute. (they kiss) and they cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**A/N next chapter is gonna be about stuff that happens leading up to things more or less reminiscing about the divorce etc **

Alex just came out of the bathroom from being sick _I cannot wait for the morning sickness to be over with. _She sees John is still asleep so she goes to take a shower.

Casey got out of the shower, dried, and got dressed. Jeans and a tank top and she did her hair and make up. Fin is in the living room making sure everything is ready for the sports party. Casey come out and sat with Fin on the couch.

"Make sure there's room for the playpen. They may need help bringing it over."

"Oh I know me and John are gonna help."

Olivia comes out of the shower and see Elliot is not in bed anymore. And she dried and get dressed in jeans and her "hot mama" t-shirt. She went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, and is leaving it down and she put on make up.

And she went to the living room while Elliot is feeding Eli and watching "Doodle bops" he wiggles a little to "Get on the bus".

"Hey boys."

"Hey "hot mama"" as he giggled at her.

"Funny babe! So I'm gonna give Alex hers today." Elliot is now burping Eli.

"Wow first outing without Eli."

"I know but he's a boy and boys watch sports."

"Ok I like sports too but I like to shop too" she laughed a little.

"Well I have my purse ready. Do not forget the diaper bag, playpen and toys use his cars backpack."

"Ok well I'm gonna go to Alex's and where gonna go to Casey's together."

"Ok have fun and try not to get too much."

"I don't plan on it. Just some stuff."

"Ok bye."

"I'll call good bye" and leaves for Alex and Johns.

Alex comes out of the shower and got dressed jeans and a t-shirt and then did her hair in a pony and put on make up. And got her purse ready and John woke up and walked up to Alex and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

"Hey were gonna leave soon."

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower."

"So have fun."

"I will."

"Bye." He went to take a shower.

someone was knocking at the door and Alex answers it. "Hey Liv Cute shirt."

"Thanks got you one too" holding it up. She laughed at the shirt "hot mama"

"Hey I'm a mommy and your gonna be a mommy."

"True. Let's go and get Casey."

"Ok let's go." They leave for Casey's.

Casey and Fin making out on the couch (knock, knock) Casey answers her.

" Hey girls."

"Hey so ready to go shopping?"

"Of course."

"Bye Babe I love you."

"I love you too". She gives him a kiss goodbye. And they leave.

Elliot is making the diaper bag, he finished, and he got Eli's Cars backpack, got some toys, and put them in the backpack. And he got Eli out of the playpen and put him in his chair and folded up the playpen

(knock, knock)

El answers.

"Hey Fin ready?"

"Yes" Fin takes the playpen and El get Eli, Diaper Bag and Cars backpack. They head to Fins.

John wakes up and goes to take a shower. He finishes, dries, get dressed, and heads to Fins.

The girls go to the bus stop and wait for the bus.

"I can't believe I'm kid free."

"Yeah". The bus is here and they get on, pay 90 cents, and sit down.

Elliot, Fin, and Eli get back to Fins and Fin held Eli while Elliot made the playpen put the toys in the playpen and the diaper bag by the playpen, and put Eli in the playpen and they started to do the snacks. (knock, knock) El answers.

"Hey John come on in"

"Hey can I hold Eli?"

"Sure he's in the playpen."

"Ok Cheetos and popcorn and pretzels and lunch are pizza and hot wings!"

"Ok great."

"Let's start watching"

"Knicks vs. Lakers or Rangers vs. Kings?"

"Knicks!" They begin to watch it.

The girls get off the bus and they make their way to the mall. "Shop or lunch?"

"Lunch!" the 3 said in unison. They go inside the mall and go to the food court and they figure out what they want.

Eli is now in Elliot's lap. And the four our engross in the game.

"Go Rangers! Come on beat the Kings! Yes they scored!" said Elliot.

Eli is just clapping his hands.

"Eli I'm gonna take you to a Rangers, Yankees, Knicks and Giants games weather we cheer for Kings, Dodgers or Angels, Lakers or Clippers, and Raiders. Ok maybe not the Raiders."

Its commercial break

"who wants to hold me while daddy goes to the bathroom?" Fin took him.

Elliot got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey little man what's up?" He is just giggling and making gurgling sounds.

"He is too damn cute!" said Fin.

"I know so was he good?"

"Of course."

"I'm only 6 months old I can't get into too much trouble!" Fin said in a baby voice.

Fin gave him back to Elliot. They switched to Knicks vs. Lakers. "Second period just started. Lakers 30 Knicks 15 come on Knicks!"

"Maybe we should order some pizza soon."

"One pepperoni, one Canadian bacon and hot wings."

"Yeah I will order in a minute." Eli starts to yawn.

"Oh good timing while you order the pizza and hot wings I will give him a bottle."

"Yeah I will order now and you will get him ready."

"Ok." Fin left to order and John held Eli while he got a bottle ready and Elmo bib and burp rag. He put the bib on, took him, and gave him a bottle. Fin got back.

"Hey Fin can we use the spare room while he naps?"

"Sure."

"Hey Munch come on where gonna move the playpen to the spare room." They move it to the spare room. And Elliot is now burping Eli. The boys come back and sit down.

"Thank you" Elliot said.

"No problem" Fin & Munch said.

"Its gonna be a nursery when we start trying."

"So how many Fin?"

"2 one of each."

"Elliot?"

"With Liv 4 counting Eli."

"John"

" 2 one of each".

"I wonder how Cragen, Chester, Kathy and the kids are doing?"

" Wait to me and Fin it father in law River Phoenix and to you Elliot its Uncle River" they all start busting up laughing."

(knock, knock)

Fin gets the door, pizza, pays, they get up, and Elliot puts Eli in the playpen, shuts the door around. Went to get a plate, and grabbed some pizza and hot wings and a beer. And they watch the game and stuffed their face and he became quieter.

The girls figure out what they want to eat and they chose McDonald's. They all ordered and they find a table and they sit, talk, and eat.

"So Rachel miss Eli?"

"Yes I'm so use to take him everywhere."

"I hope the boys are having fun watching sports."

"I'll call and ask," said Liv. She pulled out her cell phone and called El's cell. Two rings later.

"Hey Liv"

"Hey Greg how is everything?"

"Good we are eating and Eli is asleep."

"He loves sports. We are changing from Rangers & Kings to Lakers & Knicks."

"Who's winning?"

"Kings and Lakers!"

"Who's playing at the Staple Center?"

"Both are in LA."

"Both teams can't play at the Staple Center"

"oh yeah right" said Elliot.

"Oh it doesn't matter."

"Ok how are Byron and Devin?"

"Good."

Liv put it on speakerphone. "Ok say hi guys."

Fin and John said "hi"

The girls say "hi" back.

"Hey Steph how are you doing?"

"Good so far we our eating McDonald's."

"So far it likes double cheeseburgers and fries."

"Good at least it likes something."

"Not much agrees."

"I know well I'm gonna let you eat."

"OK."

"Hey Sarah how is my baby girl?"

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well what are you having from McDonald's?"

"Chicken Nuggets and fries."

"OK were having pizza and hot wings and beer."

"Nice save me a beer."

"Me too" said Liv.

"Ok where gonna let you go back to sports and happy shopping."

"OK bye." They hand up and went back to eating.

"So how many kids Sarah?"

"2 one of each."

"Stephanie?"

"2 one of each".

"You Rachel?"

"4 Eli is one".

"Any names Stephanie?"

"No not really. It's too soon to tell."

"Ok".

"I want a girl so I can dress her in pinks and ribbons and dresses." said Liv

"Me too."

"Me 3." they all laugh.

"Just remember you need to get maternity clothes soon."

"I know."

"Well let's go shop."

"Yes but first lets use the bathroom first."

"Ok let's go."

The boys where just finishing lunch and it was half time they cleaned up and got another beer.

"I wonder how Kathy and the kids are doing? Well more or less the kids. I wonder when Cragen is going to visit. Wonder if he will bring Chester." said Elliot.

"I kind of like the witness protection program. I mean Alex is pregnant and can relax and not worry about work."

"Yeah we all can relaxed."

" Do you miss New York?" Fin asked.

"Uh I do but I'm loving California," said Fin

"No I don't miss it I love it here" said John.

"I'm a New Yorker, but I wouldn't mind being a Californian I like seeing my woman in tank tops, booty shorts, bikini and tight jeans," said Elliot.

"Oh yeah I love seeing Casey like that too"

. "I like Alex like that too."

"Hey next two games are Yankees vs. Dodgers and Giants vs. Raiders."

Half time is over and back to the games and both Knicks and Rangers are both losing.

The girls go into Victoria's Secrets.

"Look I like this Violet set and black, dark purple and light pink sets and some thongs.

I like this thong that says "Men only" and held one that said "Big and thick can only bang these hips" I'm getting those 2" said Liv.

" I like the red, black, & dark pink sets" said Casey. "And I'm looking at the thong sayings "Kiss me" and "In N Out that's what I'm all about" she said laughing. Casey is getting them.

"I like "you, me, whipped cream, handcuffs. Any questions?" "and If we are what we eat, I'm fast, cheap and easy."" said Alex. And they buy some edible underwear. They pay for it and they leave and walk to Kohl's.

They go inside and look around. "I like this skirt" said Casey.

"Look at these shirts" "kiss me I married Irish" said Casey "here Rachel".

"It's October not March".

"Who cares its cute."

"Life's a conspiracy" "here Stephanie" said Liv.

"Baby on board" said Casey "here Stephanie."

They move on to Maternity clothes. "Look at these pants."

She gets a pair and a top. They pay for it and walk to get some cookies.

"Well Rangers lost and Knick comes back to win. Ok so Giants or Yankees first?" "Yankees!"

Elliot hears Eli so he got up and went to get Eli. And put the changing pad down, got him, undo Eli's jeans, and pulled them off and he undid the tabs and found a surprise. and he gagged and pulled his shirt over his nose and he got a diaper ready and got the wipes and quickly wiped him and put the new diaper on and put jeans back on. And get and the dirty diaper and come back out. , gave Eli to John for a minute, got a grocery bag, put a diaper in it, put it in the trash in the garage, washed his hands in the bathroom, and came back out. Eli reached for him. He took him back.

"I love you Eli."

"Ga!" Eli blew raspberries at him.

"Thanks bud lets watch Yankees."

Eli claps his hands. Eli held his soft baseball.

"Ga eees." Elliot in shocked "he tried to say go Yankees".

"That's my boy." He smiles big. They watch the games.

The girls got their cookies and are walking to "Babies R Us" they go in and Olivia went to buy clothes 6-12 months. Look at this shirt "Daddy knows a lot but Mommy knows everything" and this car shirt and "poop happens" t-shirt. I'm getting these," said Alex.

**(A/N I know that shirt would not be at a baby R us store but go with it lol. It is my story) "**"I am proof my mom likes to fuck" that and these camouflage pants. I am getting "said Casey laughing.

"Look it's a Yankees shirt I'm getting and look at this shirt "don't blame me that smells coming from daddy:" or "I am with the milf" we both should get one" said Liv to Stephanie.

"Look at the sweat jacket I'm getting it for Eli" said Liv.

"And look Stephanie for the baby " "It's a party, where: my crib when: anytime time: 2 am"" my first outfit for the baby" said Liv for Alex.

"Thanks"

"no problem" they get more shirt and they pay for it and leave for Toys R Us.

They walk in and look around and Olivia see's a Lightning McQueen plush toy and Mator Plush toy that talks. "Well my son just got 2 new toys."

"Look a Doodle bops DVD im gonna get it for him" said Alex.

"Look it's a cars hat ill get that" said Casey.

"Well let's pay." They pay and lets go back home.

Ok they make their way to the bus stop. Liv gets her cell phone and text Elliot.

_Hey where waiting for the bus and on our way home_. The bus comes and they get on, pay, and sit down.

"Well the girls are on there way home. Liv just text me."

"Ok well I miss them anyways."

"Hey Eli mommy on her way home." He blew raspberries and clapped his hands. They continue to watch as the Giants are winning and Yankees are losing to the Dodgers.

The door opens and the girls walk in and go to there respected husbands. Alex sat on John's lap. Casey sat on Fin's lap. Liv put her bags down and picked up Eli.

"Hi Eli."

"Ma!"

"Did he just say that?"

"Oh its get better say Go Yankees."

"Ga! ees!"

"Oh my god good boy Eli". He blew raspberries at her.

"Thank you" as she wipes her face. She put Eli in the playpen and she sat on El's lap.

"I miss you".

"Me too" as they kiss on the lips softly.

"So who is winning Giants or Raiders?"

"Giants. Raiders suck!"

"Ok Yankees or Dodgers?"

"Yankees"

"Good."

"Well we did good shopping." They get there bags and Casey and Alex give Liv Eli's stuff and Liv gave Alex the baby's first piece of clothing.

"Look John".

"Look at the shirt Liv got for the baby" he laughs and the shirt I bought "Life's a conspiracy" he laughs "cute."

"Mines ever better "Kiss me I married Irish"" they both laugh. Ok 2 minutes tell the games over.

"Ok Yankees lost and Giants won."

"Well good games."

"Well it's almost dinner time so why not go out to dinner?" said Fin.

"OK let the 3 of us go home and get things ready."

"Be ready in half hour here."

"Let us bring are bags home too."

"Ok".

Elliot, Olivia and Eli leave Olivia has the bags and Eli while Elliot carried the playpen back to there house.

Alex and John leave and he carries the bag. They make it home, she shows him the stuff and put it away, and they head back to Casey and Fins.

Casey showed Fin stuff she got especially from Victoria's Secrets. "You can show me later."

"Oh sure." They heard a knock at the door and Fin answered long time no see just waiting for Elliot, Olivia and Eli.

They arrive home, Elliot put the playpen open, and he took Eli from Olivia's arms and put it in there. She kept the toys out and put her's and Eli's clothes away and Elliot got the stroller and chose not to use the carrier in fact they put wipes and a diaper in the bottom of the stroller and he made a bottle and put it in the cup holder in the stroller. He put Eli in the stroller with his my pal Al. and got his binky, bib and burp rag. Liv got her purse, jacket, and left.

"So as soon as they come we can go," said Fin. There knock at there door, "Ok lets go."

They walk to a Mexican restaurant "Maria's"

They go in and they get a booth. And Olivia on the end with Eli in the stroller.

"Hi my name is Jessica im your waiter and here is your menus what would you like to drink?"

"Beer" for Liv, El, Elliot and John and "Margarita's" for Fin and Casey and a "diet coke" for Alex. "Ok be back."

So Mexican sounded good. Ok so would you like?

"Enchiladas" said Alex

"Enchiladas beans and rice" said John.

"Taquitos and guacamole with rice" for Liv and Casey and "nachos" for Fin and Elliot.

"Ok. Eli are you hungry?"

"Ga!" she put on his bib.

Got him out of the stroller and got the bottle and he was drinking it.

"Im so tired" said Alex.

"Pregnancy does that to ya" said Elliot.

" it doesn't get better."

"Thanks" being sarcastic as she put her head on John shoulder.

She is sitting at the end of the booth in case she has to bolt to the bathroom.

Olivia finish burping Eli. The waiter came back and delivered there food.

"He is adorable!"

"Thank you" they said in unison.

"How old?"

"6 months." He smiles widely.

"I hope my future kids are as cute as he is."

"Thank you."

"Watch out dad if you have a daughter she's gonna have the boys all over her."

"I know," said Elliot.

"Well enjoy there dinner."

"Thank you."

"Eli your gonna be a heart breaker" said Liv as she puts him back in the stroller.

"You aren't kidding everywhere we go they said he is adorable"

"I know"!

They finish eating and they finish there drinks and they paid for it and they leave.

"Oh god" Alex ran to a trashcan to be sick.

"Are you ok Alex?" said Olivia.

"Yeah something's just don't agree with me. Im ok."

She got up, spit water out, and got a breath mint. And they go back home.

Alex and John arrive home and John goes to the bathroom while Alex went to there room and put on pajama's and she sat on the couch and John came out with pajama's on. They sat on the couch, cuddled, and watch a movie.

Casey and Fin come home, kiss, and make it to bedclothes flying, they make it to bed, and they make love.

Elliot, Olivia and Eli arrive home and Eli had fallen asleep in the stroller so Elliot got him and put him to bed and they changed into pajama's and they went to bed and asleep.

Alex had fell asleep during the movie so John carried her to bed, shut the TV off, and went to bed.

Casey and Fin are asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The bold parts are of me talking with parenthesis

2 weeks later

_**Alex is now 3 months pregnant. John and Alex are going to move into a house soon. Casey and Fin are still happy as ever. El and Liv our happy with each other and Eli. Eli got a high chair and started on baby food. He got his first earache a week ago. It is all better. **_

_**  
**_Alex came into the living room after getting dressed and sat on the couch next to John.

"Hey baby."

"Hi" they kiss lightly on the lips.

"So I'm officially 3 months pregnant today."

"Yeah you got a cute pooch." She puts her hand on her stomach.

"The morning sickness isn't stopping or slowing down any." She laid her head on John shoulder and they watched TV.

Fin was in the shower when Casey came in to pee she sat down "DAMN IT!"

"What Babe?"

"I STARTED!"

"Oh OK sorry." She did her thing and left for the bathroom she put on black pants and got comfortable. **(sorry that is what I do when I start black pants lol) **She took Midol for her cramps. She was watching Maury and Fin came out and sat with her. She laid her head on Fin's shoulder and they watched Maury.

Eli is in his crib playing while Olivia lying on the couch with her head on Eliot's leg. She had cramps bad and she was miserable. His hand was massaging her head. They where watching "Good Day LA"

"what do you think of Jillian Reynolds?"

"I think she's pretty but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Thank You El."

"No problem Liv."

"Well Cragen is coming for a visit and it is today when my cramps subside I'm gonna clean up and your gonna help."

"I know."

"Has Eli eaten?"

"No I'm gonna feed him while you relax and get rid of the cramps."

He got Eli, sat him in the high chair, put on his Doodle bop bib, got some peaches, and began to feed him.

Alex gets up, goes to the kitchen, and begins to clean the counters and just clean up the kitchen.

John got the vacuum out and started to vacuum.

Casey got up, went to the bathroom, got underneath the sink, and got some cleaning products and she took the toilet brush and begins cleaning the toilet. She sill had cramps but she was ok.

Fin is in the kitchen he is putting the dishes in the dishwasher and he started cleaning the stove. **(do not tell me u guys do not do last minute cleaning for some one is coming over lol) **

**  
**Elliot is finish-cleaning Eli up. He took of the bib, took him, and put him in the playpen and Olivia is cleaning up the bedroom while cleaned up the living room.

Alex finished cleaning up the kitchen and went to get the mop and begin to mop the kitchen floor.

John put the vacuum away, went to the bathroom, gets the cleaning supplies from underneath the cupboards, and begins cleaning the toilet.

Casey finish the bathroom and went and made their bed while she let the bathroom clear out.

Fin finishes the kitchen and begins mopping the kitchen floor.

Elliot finishes cleaning up the living room. He dusted and picked up Eli's toys and he got Eli, went, and gave Eli a bath.

Olivia finishes cleaning up the bedroom, went to the baby's room, and cleaned it up. Made sure everything is neat and then went to the guest bedroom and made sure it was nice and cleaned up the bed and made it. She made sure the fridge is stocked and made sure things were ready for the barbecue and Elliot got Eli out, dried him off, put a diaper on him, held him, and got some clothes.

Navy blue Adidas track pants and a t-shirt and he put the pants on him. He took him to the living room and put him in the playpen with the toys. Olivia snuck into the shower before Elliot. Elliot stuck his head in and snuck up on her. "Boo!"

"Gees El trying give me a heart attack."

"So I see you took my shower time."

"Hey I needed more time then you."

"Ok see you when you get out."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too." He left to the living room and talked with Eli

"Ga! Ma! Da! Ah!" Clapping his hands and smiling away.** (it's funny picturing Eli I picture August! lol) **

They finish cleaning and letting the bathroom air out and then Alex turned on the hot water and got undressed and looked at her stomach and touched it and smiled and got in the shower and left the water rinse over her. John came in, got undressed, and joined her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She kissed him softly, they get wet, and John slid in and grabbed her.

"Oh John damn!"

"Oh god!"

"I'm cumming!" So come, three more thrust, and she did and he came right after her.

_Oh damn _they wash each other and do each other's hair and they get out. And they dry and go to there room and get dressed he put on jeans, a polo shirt on, and socks and she put on exercise pants and a t-shirt and socks. And she brushed her hair, left it down, and put on make up.

And they get ready to go to Elliot, Olivia and Eli's. They leave and go over.

Casey went and got in the shower and let the water run over her and let the water help with the cramps disappear. _Oh, my god I love showers _she washed and got out and did her thing and dried off and she went to the bedroom and got black Capri pants on and a t-shirt that says **on the rag...watch out! **

And Fin came in and they kiss softly on the lips and he got in the shower and Casey brushed her hair and she decided to leave it down and did her make up and she left and she got her flip-flops. And Fin got out and got dressed and they got there stuff and they leave for Olivia, Elliot and Eli's.

Olivia got out and did her thing and got to dry off and went and got dressed and she brushed her hair and decided to leave it down and did her make up and she went to the living room and her and kiss on the lips then he went to take a shower.

"Hey shut the bedroom door and the bathroom door."

Olivia has socks to put on Eli's feet and his skull slip on shoes she put them on him she heard knocking, got up with Eli, and answered the door.

"Hey guys come on."

"What time is Cragen be coming?"

"He said 11am."

Ok. Olivia and Eli open the door.

"Hey come on in."

"Hey Eli can I hold him?"

"Sure come see Aunt Casey." he went to her.

"I love the shoes!" "Thanks." **(A/N the shoes I saw was a present for Christina Aguilera baby I see it in US magazine with Miley Cyrus on the cover)**

Elliot comes out and says hi to everyone.

"Hey El" said Fin.

Eli reaches for Elliot and he gets him from Casey.

"Hey big guy."

"Ga!" blew raspberries at El.

"Thanks buddy" he giggles.

(knock,knock) Elliot and Eli answer the door.

"Oh my god hi Uncle River" He came in.

"Hey"

"hi Chester, Cragen and Melinda."

"Oh um if anyone ask your my sister's daughter she is dead and Chester is your adopted brother James Avery and his wife Lakisha Avery."

"Hi, sis" said Chester.

"Hi bro" she said laughing.

"So how has everyone been?"

"Good since we left New York we had a delay in Las Vegas for the night and we got married but let me say me and Casey got food poisoning BAD!"

"Oh god."

"So how exactly did you all get together without me knowing?"

"Well me and Alex got together 10 months ago we kept it low. We went out after work we also had dinner at each other's apartments and not much to tell I fell for Alex she is beautiful and I will admit I uh think Casey and Olivia are hot too."

"And I was happy to be Alexandra Michelle Cabot-Munch and we our great and we our having a baby I'm 3 months along today."

"Congratulations cuz" said Chester.

"Thank you cuz"

"So I see a little Munchkin on the way." said Melinda

"Yep and let me just say the morning sickness is brutal. Oh my god!"

"It should almost over, I would think," said Melinda.

"That would be nice I'm tired of puking every morning and tired of getting sick every time food doesn't agree with me."

"Well how about Fin and Casey?"

"Um we got together 10 months ago too we would go out with Alex and John a few times. We also spend time by ourselves we would get movies or go see a movie or just go to the park. As for babies not yet. We want to wait a little longer before starting a family"

" that is good being a little selfish for a while." Said Melinda

" Well it's also because we are trying to save some money." Said Fin

"That's good."

"Yeah and now for the shocking of them all." Everyone laughing.

"Alright first time we uh had sex was the night Eli was born I whispered to meet me at her house but we have ate dinner at my place and watched movies. We kept it low key I mean they found out like 2 months prior going into the Witness Protection Program. And for the record, we are legally married. Kathy and I never stopped the divorce. We only got back together for the sake of Eli. We were not in love. And the reason we have Eli is because I have him for a week Kathy was at a nurse's convention in Florida so I had him and now I have him for life and it is amazing and she is an amazing women and mother. I would not trade her for nothing. She is the true love of my life."

They all say "awe." They kiss softly on the lips.

"So how long till Eli gets siblings?"

"Not for a while I'm quite happy with Eli for a while. I love shopping for him he is the happiest baby. Watch say this...Go Yankees!" "Ga ees!" "A true New Yorker!" said Cragen

"I know it's great!" They all laugh.

"Um El I forgot to mention Kathy and the kids had to be in Witness Protection Program."

"Oh ok"

". No clue where they can be?"

"No sorry."

"It ok as long as they are safe."

"Well who is hungry for dinner?" said Liv

"Sure what are we having?" asked Chester

"Barbecue. Hot dogs or hamburgers and home made potato salad and chips and dip."

"Ok yeah."

"Well boys how about we start the barbecue come on Eli your coming with us. Fin grabbed Eli's chair. John got the hot dogs and hamburgers and went outside.

Olivia, Casey and Alex worked on the potato salad. While Melinda works on the dip.

"So girls what do you guys do?"

"Housewives!"

"No job?"

"No we are thinking of doing something just not sure what yet."

"What do your husbands do?"

"Well my husband is a banker."

"I'm sorry I don't see John as a banker," said Melinda.

"Me either!" said Alex laughing about it.

"Well my husband is a firefighter"

"now Fin I can see as a firefighter."

"Yeah he is a top guy over there so I'm proud of him! And according to one of the guys me, Liv and Alex are hot super model calendar material."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. I'm not sure I'm calendar material right now," said Alex I'm a little chunky!"

"it's a cute chunky!" said Casey & Olivia in unison

"Thanks guys."

"No problem."

"And my husband is a Kindergarten teacher."

"Wow! I can't see him as one simple his temper."

"He's been good no temper and the first day of school one of the parents started hitting on him so he grabbed my arm and introduced me and she backed off!"

"Good for him!"

"Of course she did look no older then 23."

"Damn!"

"Yeah."

"Let's finish the potato salad."

Elliot started the barbecue and Fin put Eli in his chair.

"So I never read what you guys doing for a living?"

"I'm a banker."

"I'm a firefighter"

"And I'm a kindergarten teacher. The first day of Kindergarten after school, I met the parents one of them tried hitting on me so I grabbed Liv hand and introduce them and she backed away. She was no more then 23!"

"Wow!"

"So how is Eli taking it looking at El.?"

"Good he loves Liv and thinks of her as mom. He said Ma to her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is a natural mother."

"Well I could have told you that look at how she was with the victims."

"That was true."

"You ready for fatherhood John?"

"No I'm scared to death"

"It will be fine I have 5 kids!"

"I have 1 too. By the way what does Ken know?"

"Uh well here's the thing he went on vacation with his boyfriend and we have been trying to get a hold of him. It's been 2 months we tried many times to get a hold of him calling going to his apartment."

"Oh god I hope nothing happen to him."

"Us too."

Food is done and the girls come out with potato salad chips and dip and paper plates drinks out of paper plates. Elliot and Olivia got a hamburgers and potato salad. Fin got a hot dog with chips and dip. Casey, Alex and Cragen got hamburgers, potato salad, chips, and dip. John, Don and Melinda had hot dogs, chips and dip and potato salad. They enjoy their dinner.

"By the way I like the Jacuzzi."

"So do we. We have a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house."

"We have 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom house we live next door"

"and we have our house next month 2 bedrooms, 2 bath on the other side of El, Liv and Eli they will be in the middle of us and Fin and Casey."

"Cool."

Olivia finish eating and threw away her plate and she went inside and got a bottle, bib, burp rag and baby food and went back outside. And she got Eli, put the bib on him, and fed him baby food.

"You like this food?"

"Mmm."

"You do." He opens up for another bite.

"Almost all done."

El finishes his food and threw away his plate.

"Hey buddy." He takes another bite.

"All done buddy" she wipes his face gives him his bottle to drink. He holds it somewhat with help from Olivia.

"I want a kid like that good and cute!"

"Most babies are cute."

"I know."

"And let's hope they look like Alex"

"Well duh!"

"Just kidding". They all finish eating and threw away there trash and Olivia put the lid on the potato salad and put it in the fridge and put a clip on the chips and cleaned up outside.

Alex was holding Eli. She is getting some well-needed practice. "See Eli Auntie Alex is having a baby." "See." as she touched her stomach.

"Ba!"

"Yeah baby." He smiles big and puts her hand on her stomach "ba!" right he then smacks her stomach and Elliot's catches it.

"Eli that is not very nice!" Eli blew raspberries at Elliot. Elliot was not happy he took Eli and put him in his crib in his room for a time out. He walked out and Eli started crying. "I'm sorry Alex".

"It's ok".

"No he is been nothing but good."

"He can get out of time out".

"I know I'm gonna go get him."

He got him, he cried into Elliot's chest, and he fisted Elliot's shirt. Elliot sits with him inside.

"Buddy that was bad hitting Alex tummy. You want to hurt the baby?" He is looking sad. He kisses him in the forehead and wipes away the tears and they go back outside.

"What happened?"

"I put him in a 1 minute time out in his room for hitting Alex in the stomach."

"Oh! Remember though he is only 6 months old he won't understand." said Olivia

"I know but I did it."

"Well it is 8 O'clock its time for bed." Olivia took Eli and rocked him, he fell asleep, and she put him to bed. And came back out.

"OK guys the little guy is asleep."

Olivia has another beer. "It's almost 9 O'clock so I think we need to get going."

"Yeah we leave first thing in the morning."

"Ok have a fun trip back"

"We will."

"Bye"

"Bye."

"They leave well guys lets finish picking up"

"You guys don't have too."

"We want to."

"Ok just taking out trash. Making sure everything is cleaned up in the backyard."

"Ok." They cleaned up.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

It is close to 10pm. And they went home.

Alex and John are home and they get there pajama's on and go to sleep.

Casey went to the bathroom and did her thing and Fin got pajama's on and Casey got hers on and went to bed.

El and Liv get pajama's on and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Thanksgiving Day**

_**It has been a month. Alex is now 4 months pregnant and wearing maternity clothes. The morning sickness has pretty much gone away with the occasional nausea well she gets sick over eggs she can't stand the smell. Fin and Casey are getting things together. Elliot and Olivia our doing good. He is enjoying being a teacher, Eli eats cheerios now, and he rolls and sits up by himself and crawls. **_

Alex had just gotten dressed in grey maternity pants and a white shirt that says_ Im making a human, what have you done today_ and she brushed her hair and put it in a bun and did her make up and got her flip flops on and got her purse. And she went to the living room when John had made her some toast and a glass of milk. And she sat there eating her breakfast.

Casey and Fin just got out of the shower, Fin put on jeans, a New York Giants jersey and she put on Capri's and a tank top, and she brushed her hair, put it in a pony, put on make up, and got her flip-flops. And she and Fin went to the kitchen and they made some cereal she got cheerios and he got cornflakes.

Elliot just got out of the shower and got dressed in shorts and New York Giants jersey. And he went to the living room and went to the kitchen and kissed her on the neck, she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you El."

"So what are you doing?"

"Finishing the turkey and getting ready to put it in the oven and the potato salad is in the fridge and Alex and John are bringing the celery, carrots, broccoli and cauliflower you know vegetables and Casey and Fin are bringing chips and dips."

"Ok where gonna start the rest when they get here."

"Ok. I'm gonna say hi to our son."

"Ok."

"Hey Eli are the cheerios good?" He just smiling away.

"Oo da!"

"I love you too son."

"Hey babe want to do me a favor?" Olivia asked from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Give him a bath his clothes are out on the changing table."

"Ok" he cleaned up the cheerios on the floor and put them on the tray and took the tray off and got him and went to give him a bath.

Alex and John threw away their napkins, rinsed out their glasses, and left them in the sink. Alex got out the platter and they left to go to Elliot and Olivia's house.

Casey and Fin rinsed their bowls, Fin got the dips, Casey got the chips, and they left for Elliot and Olivia's house.

Elliot had finish giving Eli a bath and was drying him off and getting a diaper and got the diaper on just in time and got jean shorts and a mini New York Giants jersey. And went to the living room and put Eli in his chair and put on the "Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade." And they were a knock at the door and Elliot got it.

"Hey, you 3" said Elliot.

"Hey guys." Alex went to the kitchen and put the platter in the fridge.

"Hey!"

"Hey. So how is everything?"

"Good the baby is growing and the only thing I do get sick on his eggs."

"Yes I know the potato salad is almost made."

"Good!" she laughs.

"Cute clip!"

"Thanks 99 cent store the other day and keeps my hair up good."

Alex got the door as Casey, Fin walked in, Fin put the dips in the refrigerator, and Casey put the chips on the dining room table. "Hey baby girl how our you doing?"

"Good Eli keeping me busy."

"And you mama."

"Good!"

"That's good."

He gives Casey a kiss on the lips and left the kitchen. Casey begins to peel the potatoes Alex and Olivia work on foods too.

Elliot, John, Fin and Eli are watching the "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade." "So what time is the game?"

"After this 11".

"OK."

"Hey Eli this is your first Thanksgiving." He was more engrossed in the big balloon floats. He liked the big balloons floats." If we were in New York we would be there with him."

"So true." said Fin

"Stuff like that I miss New York other stuff I don't." said Elliot

"I know so have you thought about names?"

"Yes and No we don't talk about it yet we want to find out the sex of the baby we will in 3 weeks."

"Good". Elliot got up, got Eli out of his chair, and held him.

"I figure we watch the parade, and eat lunch, and watch the game, and then play football in the backyard and wait for dinner."

"Sounds good I think Alex is cutting up lunch meat and Liv is doing the bread." (**A/N when we do it my mom would cut breads and lunchmeats into 4ths it is cheaper then buying the little bread!) "**The parade is over in like 15 minutes."

"Hey Liv how is lunch coming along?"

"Good. Almost done."

"I love you El."

"I love you too Liv." They go back to watching the parade. Olivia put the bread on the table. And Alex puts the meat on the table. And Casey got the dips out and open the chips. , Alex got the vegetable platter, they opened everything and got the paper plates out, and 5 minutes away from the game and the boys came over "ok the meats are ham, salami and pastrami and the dips are onion and spinach." Casey told them.

The boys got their food while the girls rested their backs. Olivia put Eli in his crib. Alex puts her hands on her stomach.

The boys come back, the girls get up, the boys sit down, and the girls get their food and sit down. Alex sits in a chair and Casey and Olivia sit on the floor.

The game begins New York Giants vs. New England Patriots. "We move on Saturday."

"I know we our excited." Olivia gets up to get seconds helping. Elliot went to get second helpings. He kisses Olivia on the cheek.

"You're the best."

"I know" as a smirk appeared on her face. They go back and Casey and Fin get up to get seconds.

"I love you Casey."

"I love you Fin." They go back to sit down.

And John and Alex get second helpings. Elliot finishes eating and got food for Eli.

And he got Eli, put him in his high chair, got his bib, and began feeding him.

"You're a good boy Eli."

Olivia finishes her food and got Eli a cup of apple juice in his sippy cup. And gave it to him. "koo ma!"

"You're welcome Eli."

"His speech is amazing for a 7 month old," said John.

"I know," said Elliot.

"I don't believe my other 4 kids were saying anything till 8 or 9 months."

"Damn. Kenny I think his first word was dada! Shit he's 19 now and I hope he is ok."

"Have you met his boyfriend?"

"No I don't know about him. I wish I was there more when he was little" **(A/N not sure, about there history I know he was not there much and he paid more attention to his work the first time we saw Kenny was Haunted I think)**.

"Well we our all done eating." Elliot finish cleaning up Eli and he put Eli in his crib and Elliot went to use the bathroom.

"Well last quarter to play then we plays catch out back. Giants are losing by 10 anyways."

Olivia is now sitting on Eliot's lap they kiss on the lips passionately

"this is much better then watching the Giants."

She has one hand on the back of his neck and he has one on her hip. He is kissing her neck.

Casey goes to sit on Fin's lap and she kisses him.

John gets up and goes to sit with Alex. He puts his hand on Alex stomach.

"How is baby Munch/Lucas?"

"Good! I can't wait till the baby kicks!"

"Trust me you can especially when it is all night long," said Elliot. (A/N I use him as the main person saying stuff because he is the father of five lol).

The game is over, the girls went to check on the food, the boys grabbed the football and went to the back Elliot sat Eli in his chair outside, they through the ball and the girls came out Olivia, and Casey joined in. Alex sat in one of the white plastic chair.

"Hey no hitting the pregnant lady or the beautiful little boy over there" Olivia pointed

"Alright" the boys continue throwing with Casey and Olivia. Elliot through it to Olivia and they played catch for an hour and Eli fell asleep in his chair and Alex being a good friend put him to bed plus it was good practice for her. They all went and got waters to drink.

"I give the turkey another hour."

"Ok so lets sit."

Elliot sat down and Olivia sat on him. Fin sat down, Casey sat on Fin and Alex, and John sat together. "Now that was fun playing catch."

"I enjoyed myself."

"me too."

"Even Eli did."

"We should be eating by 4."

"Ok good."

"Then maybe we can go for walk after to digest our food."

"Yeah. I could do that. "

"Good!"

"Well I'm pooped! I have been up since 6am getting the damn turkey ready. Eli got up at seven he got out of bed by 8" pointed to Elliot. He kisses her cheek.

"I do appreciate you a lot."

"I know I am one of a kind" she smirks.

"Have you seen the new neighbors across the street?" said Olivia.

"No" said Elliot.

"Well they are August and Sophia Hermann and their 9 month old son Dante." (A/N Mariska and Chris kid's names) "He is adorable!"

"Then we have this lady 5 houses down her name is Madison Cory she has a 7 year old son Parker then 6 houses the other way is Lily Stoner and her partner Suzette Kelly."

"I know there is an elderly couple 2 houses down they go for a walk everyday at 7 Am.," said Elliot

"I'm trying not to get involved with the neighbors because I don't know how long were gonna be here."

"I know what you mean that way I just plan on making it just us 8."

"I think we all do but if someone wants to talk I won't be mean."

"Yeah. Well let's go check on the food."

While they check on the food. Elliot heard a faint cry from Eli so he went and got him, changed his diaper, and brought him back into the living room.

"Can I hold him for a minute?"

"Sure."

"H in."

"Hi big guy." Eli smiles and blew raspberries in Fin's face.

"Thanks buddy." Eli just started laughing.

"You think that's funny?" he starts to tickle him up his rib cage and he is busting up laughing...

The girls set up the food and they all get their food.

"I love Thanksgiving dinner "declared Casey.

"I like turkey, ham, cheese potatoes, stuffing...etc" said Casey as she puts a mouth full on potatoes.

"So I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, my amazing friends, and so much more."

"Thanks Fin" said John.

"No problem I meant every word."

"We our the best of friends."

"We 7 our close."

"I know."

"I do love you guys" said Alex.

"We love you too" said Olivia.

The boys get up for seconds. The girls do not. "Now that was good!"

"Damn right, we made it." they start laughing.

the boys sit down.

the girls put their plates in the sink and Casey goes to get Eli while Olivia got his food. Casey put him in his high chair, Olivia put his bib on and begins feeding him, and Casey got him a drink of juice.

He is finishing eating and she wiped his mouth and gave him his drink.

And the boys our done eating so the girls start putting away the food. And they finish.

"Ok let's get ready to go for a walk."

"Well excuse me need the bathroom" said Alex.

Olivia got Eli, took him in the room, changed his diaper, got his jacket and beanie, and went to the living room and she had Elliot hold Eli while she put on the baby Bjorn carrier and put Eli in it and got one his baby blue blanket and wrapped it around him. And Elliot got his wallet and keys and they leave and go on the walk.

They start walking down their block

"such a nice night out." said John.

"Yes it is" said Casey.

"Hey Alex remind me I'm getting you one of these baby Bjorn carrier the best invention and I heard their easier to breast feed in but can't truly answer that one". said Olivia. They all laugh,

"actually the best baby invention is the pacifier" argued Elliot.

"Well how far our we going?"

"How about the beach?"

"Ok."

"Did we ever tell you we took Eli to the beach well we did lunch but we put his feet in the sand and he squished his toes in the sand and he was fine with that and then I put him in the water and he cried so I dried him off." Olivia looked at Eli who is wide-awake looking around.

"He needs to stay awake till 8. It's barely 6:10."

"We can go back soon and have pumpkin pie and cool whip."

"Maybe I'm quiet full thank you."

"I am too."

"We all are."

"Oh my god I love the beach at night."

"Me too it's beautiful." Elliot kisses Olivia lightly on the lips then he kisses Eli on the cheeks.

"We need to get photos done."

"Maybe we can do our own."

"Yeah."

"Well let's start to head back."

"Yeah I want to go home I'm tired and pregnant". They made their way back to the Martin's.

Alex got her purse and they said their good byes, Alex, and John hold hands walking home "look at the beautiful sunset."

"I see it."

They walk to their house and they go inside. And she put her purse down on the table and took off her shoes and he took off his shoes. And they kiss on the lips and they make it to the bedroom and John already had Alex top and bra off and have a breast in his mouth and rubbing the other one and they finish taking each other's clothes off and John got on top and they made sweet love.

Casey and Fin also left to go home they where making out all the way home and they make it in the door and she tossed her purse on the floor and the shoes came flying off and their clothes and they make to the couch and bring pleasure to each other.

Elliot and Olivia finish cleaning up the place and Elliot gets Eli a bottle ready and Olivia put pajama's on Eli and got a diaper and Elliot came in and got Eli and gave him a bottle and rocked him in the rocking chair.

Olivia changed into her pajama's and got into bed and laid down and Elliot came and he stripped to his boxers and got into bed and they cuddle and she laid on his arm and they let exhaustion take over.

John and Alex finish making love and Alex turns to her side and John put his hand on her stomach and they drift off to sleep...

Casey and Fin kiss on the lips passionately, get up, and go to their room and they cuddle and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 _2 days later Moving day!_

Alex had just put waffles in the toaster and she poured herself some milk. She sat her milk on the card table and the waffles popped up and she put them on a plate and put syrup on them and got a fork out of the dish rack and sat down to eat her waffles.

Casey just got out of the shower, she got dressed, she went to brush her hair and put it in a sloppy bun and put on lip-gloss and a little make up, and she went and made some eggs and toast. She put bread in the toaster and got two eggs, a pan, and cracked two eggs over easy. Her toast popped up, she got the tub of butter and a butter knife and buttered her toast then flipped the eggs, she was done they where on the plate, and she sat down with a glass of Sunny Delight. She ate her breakfast.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips softly, he got out the eggs, bacon, and bread, he got a pan, and he scrambled the eggs, put them in the pan, and got another pan for the bacon and Olivia made Eli some oatmeal and was feeding him.

"Hey honey you want toast too?"

"Yes Babe."

"Just checking to make sure."

He put the bread in the toaster and he flipped the bacon and eggs. He put eggs on the plate and he took out the toast and put in more toast. And he put the bacon on the paper towel to absorb some of the grease. He buttered the toast and put in on their plates and the bacon.

Olivia finished feeding Eli and got up and rinsed his bowl and Elliot put their food on the table and she got Eli apple juice in his sippy cup and got them Sunny Delight and put their drinks down and gave Eli his and they enjoy breakfast together.

Alex was washing the dishes when John came home with moving supplies. He put the supplies on the bar, goes behind her, wraps his hands around her belly, and kisses her neck. She turns around and kisses him on the mouth hard, she undid his pants and boxers, she lifted up her dress and took it off her thong, and he worked his magic on her in the kitchen.

Casey put her dishes in the dishwasher and she got a load together, went, and put her clothes in the washer. She got her purse and made sure she has money and got her cell phone off the charger and put it in her purse and get her keys and locked the door and left for the Martins.

Elliot is putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Olivia just stepped out of the shower she put on clothes, brushed her hair, and pit it in a pony and a little make up. And she went to the living room and there is a knock at the door and she opens it.

" Hey Casey."

" Hey, come on in."

Elliot and Eli just got in the shower.

"It is ok."

" What time did Fin leave for work?"

" Five in the morning."

" He is working over time and shit for more money for when we start a family."

" That's good"

" he should be home by 4pm."

" What time our we due at their house?"

" 11AM. they haven't seen the inside of their new place. Some guy will drop off the keys at 1pm."

"Ok cool."

" Olivia honey"

" be right back have to get Eli and get him dressed."

"Ok"

Olivia got Eli and put him on the changing table and dried him off and got a diaper and put it on him and she held him and got his clothes and put on jean shorts and cars t-shirt and got his socks and shoes.

She goes to the living room and sits on the couch with Eli and put on his white socks and Velcro cars shoes. And she gave Eli to Casey, got his diaper bag, and got everything Elliot came out. I know where taking the playpen and a couple toys. Well let's get over to the Lucas's. Ok they leave and head for the apartment.

John and Alex get out of the shower and get dressed and John goes to the living room while Alex did her hair.

Alex brushes her hair, put it in a pony, and did her make up.

Casey and Olivia came in and scared Alex "Assholes!" Olivia and Casey laugh loudly.

"Remember im pregnant!"

"Hey, that is not my fault!" Said Casey.

"Yeah only time will tell you two our."

" You our married to Super Sperm" Olivia laughs at Elliot's nickname Alex gave him.

" Well he does have five kids mind you!" All three bust up laughing.

They all walk to the living room.

"What is so funny?" Said Elliot.

"Alex called you super sperm!" He blushes a little. She walks over, sits on his lap, and kisses him on the lips.

" All right let's get started packing." John spoke up

"I borrowed a dolly from the managers here."

" Good so im going to go back in the bedroom and pack their clothes and I think Olivia can tackle my dishes and Casey can do the food."

" Ok" they both said.

"Elliot can do the DVD/CD's and babe you can start bring things from the closet of the baby stuff."

" Ok let's make the boxes and get started. "

Olivia and Casey work together to make two boxes and get started. Casey and Olivia work together to make two boxes and Olivia got the newspapers and she got the plates and wraps them one by one.

Casey got in the cupboards, got the food, and put it in the box.

" Im still thinking about Alex calling Elliot "Super Sperm""

" I know I see my baby blush."

" Yes!" Said Casey. They are giggling away.

Elliot is putting all the DVD's and in a box. He hears them giggle and quits packing the DVD's and got up and walked to the kitchen and asked what our you two giggling about?

Casey drops the flour and Olivia almost dropped a cup. "Damn you Elliot" they both said in unison.

"What was so funny?"

"We were laughing at Alex calling you Super Sperm."

"Hey im just god gifts to kids."

"Hey baby I better be the only other baby's mama your future MILF!"

"You are my current MILF! Our you Eli's mother?"

"Yes."

"Then you our my MILF."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Elliot goes back to the living room and finish packing the DVD's. Casey heard her cell phone ringing it was Fin's ring. She went to her purse to answer her pink razor cell phone.

"Hello baby."

"_Hi, honey."_

"_How is everything going at Stephanie and Devon's?"_

"Good, im packing the groceries Olivia is packing the dishes, El is packing DVD's & CD's and such"

"_So im not missing much? "_

"Nope "

"_I love you."_

"I love you too."

"See ya when you get home."

"_Ok bye."_

"Bye."

She put the phone back in her purse and went back to finishing packing their food.

Alex is folding their clothes while John got their suitcase and was putting baby clothes and baby items, blankets and he got the baby Mobil and he took them to the living room

"How's it going Elliot?"

"Good im onto the CD's now."

"Good were not taking the TV or nothing huge just CD's, DVD's, clothes, Food, hygiene stuff."

"Olivia was half way done with the dishes and Casey is almost done with the food. She had to throw away the flour it broke when she dropped it on the floor when I scared her."

"One of us will buy you new flour."

"Do not worry about it."

"No, we did it"

".Well I have to go back to my wife."

"Ok" Elliot went back to putting all the CD's in the DVD box.

And Olivia finishes put dishes away in the box and got some paper plates and paper towels.

She got another box and put foil, sandwich baggies, salt, pepper, and other ingredients and such.

Casey finished packing the food.

"Our you guys hungry?" Asked Alex as she came out of the bedroom.

"Yes," they all said.

" Well how about I order pizza?"

" Ok"they said.

"Im going to send John to get beer."

John got up and left to get beer and Alex called in for pizza.

"Ok Alex im done with the dishes and Casey is done with the food."

"Ok well rest your back for a few minutes I am."

Elliot is lying on his back on the floor. Eli is playing with his Mator stuffed car.

"I cannot believe we have a lot more stuff to move."

"Nothing big just still have to do the bathroom, take pictures down etc."

"Casey and me can tackle the bathroom."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem."

"But we need a little more of a break."

"I know."

"Me too but im four months pregnant."

"I understand."

"We can continue to pack after lunch."

"Ok well I need to wash my hands" said Olivia.

"We all do" said Alex.

Alex answered the door.

"Hi, here is the new key to your new place."

"Thank you."

"No problem have a nice day."

Olivia & Casey came back.

Alex opens the door for John. He put the beer in the refrigerator.

And as Alex sat down the door bell rang she got back up and answered the door to the pizza guy and put the pizzas on the table.

" I got one pepperoni and olive and one chicken and onion."

No one got up right away they were all resting.

Slowly Olivia and Casey got up, got some pizza and a beer, and began to eat it.

Elliot, Alex and John got up and got pizza and beer and Alex got a diet coke. And they all sat down to eat.

"Thank you guys for helping us" said John.

" No problem I was going to be home alone anyways so why not help out some friends."

" Thanks Casey" said Alex. Sarcastically.

" I didn't mean it like that."

" I know I like messing with you."

Then finish their pizza and beer.

And then Casey got Eli while Olivia got his bib and baby food and he got hid bib on and Casey held Eli while Olivia fed him.

"I can't believe how big he's getting."

"I know."

"I mean the kids going to grow up calling me mama not Kathy"

"I know but you are going to be a great mom to Eli anyways."

"Thank you."

"Ma!"

"Yeah baby im your mama."

"Oo ma! "

"I love you too Eli."

Eli finishes his food and Olivia threw away the baby food, picked him up, took his chubby hands on her cheeks, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Awe thank you. "

He just smiles away and she puts him in the cribs with his sippy cup and sat down.

"So Casey let's go start on the bathroom."

"I have a plastic tub for the stuff and a bag for the towels."

"Ok she gave the big tub to Olivia and a big black garbage bag to Casey."

"Let's go cuz."

"Ok." They giggle.

"Ok Elliot will you put pictures and knick-knacks in a box?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Were going to go back in the room and finish packing."

"So let's clean under the sink first." They open the cupboard and put in shampoo, conditioners, and lotions and "why does she have these?" Holding a box of tampons in her hand said Casey.

"No idea"

"I need them more then her. "

"No shit."

They put them in the box and her curling iron, straighter, all other hair products. And they finish cleaning it out and started on her drawer

"lets get some baggies so we can put deodorant in one and tooth brushes in one and her make up."

"Ok be right back" she left and came back with baggies and she put deodorants in a baggy and their toothbrushes in a baggy.

They move the box to the living room and then got the bag and put the towels in it and the wash clothes and hand towels and got the bath rug and brought them to the living room.

Elliot had finish putting the last of the nick knacks in the box and closed it. They take everything to the living room and everything is packed well.

"Elliot lets load up the dolly."

" Ok the DVD/CD's on the bottom and then some clothes on top."

Elliot decided to push the dolly over, John got the bag of towels, Casey and Olivia carry over the bathroom box, and Alex stayed at the house because Eli was asleep in his playpen.

They brought the stuff over, came back, and took the rest and Casey held Eli who is still asleep while Olivia took the playpen and Alex took the diaper bag and cars backpack with the toys and they go to their new house.

She goes inside, see's a dark blue carpet, and they have a plasma TV, a stereo with 5-disc CD changer, a DVD player, Tivo, and a nice floor lamp. , Olivia put the playpen up, Casey put Eli in it and put down the diaper bag, toys and the boys went back to the other house, and Casey and Olivia get the box and take it to the kitchen.

"Oh, ok at this black stove range and black refrigerator. It is a side by side and we have a coffeemaker and toaster."

Olivia and Casey quickly put away the dishes and they took out the box and put away their food and they boys come back and Elliot started putting away the DVD's in the DVD rack and John did the CD's.

The girls got the stuff for the bathroom and Alex went in first.

"Oh, wow! Jack and Jill sinks and a nice looking toilet with a shower/tub combo. And look a cupboard for towels Casey does the honor and put away the towels and the monogram hand towels on the towel rack and their sponges on the handles and then Alex sat on the toilet and Olivia and Casey put away the stuff for underneath the sink.

They move the box out to the living room, the girls get the stuff for the bedroom, they go to the first bedroom, it was plain walls, and they had a dark wood wow! A nice size closet with shelves and drawers lets unload the baby stuff. Alex put up the Mobil, which has bears on it. And Casey and Olivia got outfits to put away, got the pacifiers and bottles to the kitchen, sat them on the bar, and went back and Olivia had folded four burp rags and three bibs and kept them on top and put the diapers in the diaper stacks.

Casey put the suitcase on the baby's closet for now; Alex went first oh my god huge ass closet with and a big beautiful four-poster bed lightwood with two pillows each, and a deep read comforter and two-sided table's lightwood. I like the lamps above our heads and it is a boob light on the ceiling.

"Well let us help you put away."

"Your guys clothes."

"Ok im going to give you my maternity clothes to hang up."

" Ok and Casey you can hang up my skinny clothes I cannot wear for a while" she said laughing.

They put away all their clothes while Alex put away her bras, panties, socks and John's socks and boxers away. And they go into the living room.

"Well everything is put away lets take the boxes to the garage" said John.

So Elliot and John bring the boxes to the garage and the girls sit on the couch relaxing.

Eli had awakened so Olivia got him and she got the changing pad out and laid him on it and got a diaper and wipes and pulled off the shorts and Olivia undid the diaper and wiped him "pee-yew boy you stink!"

He laughed and she puts the fresh diaper on and Casey got a grocery bag for the diaper and she tied the bag and took it to the trash in the garage and Olivia put his shorts back on and changing pad and asked Alex to watch him while I go wash my hands.

Ok Casey came back and sat on the floor and he started busting up laughing. "He has the most effecious laugh," said Casey.

"I know," said Alex.

Casey laid on the floor and Eli crawled to her and she put him on her stomach and he started to jump on her and then slapped her stomach and then he pinched her nipple and she screamed "OUCH!" And he bust up laughing again.

She rubbed her boob. "Eli only Fin is aloud to do that."

"Casey!" Olivia looked shocked.

"What?" She is laughing.

He lies on his stomach and he grabbed her face and kissed her on the mouth.

"Awe" comes from Olivia and Alex on the couch.

"I love this kid!" Said Casey.

The boys come back in.

"Casey our you making out with my son?" He started laughing.

"Oo ey."

"I love you too Eli."

(knock, knock)

John gets the door.

"Hey, man welcome to my new house."

"Thank you."

"Hey babe!"

"Hi, honey."

Eli sits up on Casey. He waved to Fin.

"Hi big guy." First time he waved.

"At me alright."

"Oh yeah he pinched my nipple!"

"Hey, mister that's my job" he laughed and puts his hands up to pick him up.

Fin picked him up.

"Hi in"

"Hi Eli."

He grabbed Fin's face with his chubby hands made him look at him and gave him a wet kiss.

"Awe he likes you Fin."

"Duh everyone does."

He then blows raspberries at Fin.

"Thanks bud!" He just laughs.

"Eli is in a kissing mood today" said Olivia.

Olivia is now sitting on Elliot's lap. They kiss on the lips.

"I cannot believe its 5 o'clock."

"I know Im so tired," said Olivia.

"We have to go home and make dinner."

" I hope you guys do not mind Fin and me our going to go home."

" Ok thank you very much for all your help Casey" said Alex.

" No problem bye guys." They wave on the way out.

"Well guys where going to go to, relax, and then make dinner."

" Ok guy's thank you very much for everything you two."

" No problem" Olivia holds Eli and got the diaper bag and his car backpack. And Elliot folded up the playpen and they left for their house.

Alex was lying on the couch with her head in John's lap and they relax and watch TV.

"So what should we do for dinner?"

" How about Chicken soup?"

" Good enough for me."

" I will make it soon."

Casey is sitting on the couch watching the news. "Another child shot! This is outrages."

Fin came out in Yankee pajama bottoms and his shirt.

"Hey honey,"

" Hey. You can have the shower now."

" Thanks Babe."

Fin went to find something to make for dinner and Casey went to take a shower.

Elliot is feeding Eli dinner while Olivia is making them sandwiches and Pringles. He finishes eating and Olivia brings their food to the table and got them both a beer. And they eat.

Alex and John finish their soup and put their bowls and silverware in their new dishwasher and they decided to call it a night so they got their pajama's on and got into bed and went under the covers and they cuddled she put her head on his shoulder and they let the exhaustion take over and they fell asleep.

As Casey came out of the bedroom in Betty Boop pajama bottoms and a soft pink top and sat down at the table and Fin brought out dinner grill cheeses and nacho cheese Doritos and both had a beer.

They finish dinner and decided to watch TV and they turn on the TV and with in 5 minutes Casey is asleep on Fin's leg and he is asleep with his head on the back of the couch.

They threw away the paper plates and finish their beers and Olivia picked up Eli who fell asleep in the high chair and she changed his diaper and put him to bed and they make their way and get under the covers and cuddle and go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_Alex is now 5 months pregnant along and they found out what they our having. And they start getting stuff for the baby. She felt the baby kick. Casey and Fin love each other and decided to wait longer to have a baby. Olivia and Elliot our happy and they contemplated a sibling for Eli but wait until he is at least a year old. Eli is now 8 months old and is in love with reading books. And they have a swing in the backyard. He likes to swing in it. _

Alex opened her eyes and smiled, she turned her head and see's John still sleeping, and his arm draped around her stomach. She did not want to move but she had to pee so she slowly got out of bed trying not to wake him but he opened his eyes.

"Going to open presents without me?" She jumped

"No I am going to the bathroom I have to go."

She goes to the bathroom, he sits up in bed, Alex came out of the bathroom

"All better" she giggled,

John goes to the bathroom, Alex goes to the kitchen, and she put on coffee and made herself some hot chocolate. She gets her hot chocolate and gets comfortable on the couch.

John comes out and sits next to her and they cuddle and try to get awake.

Fin wakes up and realizes Casey is still asleep and she was on his arm and her head was in the crook of his next. _She was so beautiful when she sleeps_. "I love you Casey."

"I love you Fin" she murmured

"Merry Christmas baby"

"You too "she said sleepily.

Her eyes open and she looks up, she kisses Fin on the lips, and she realizes she was excited to see her she climbed on top and slid in and started riding Fin.

Fin pinched her nipples, she screamed, and she was having a good rhythm

"oh Finny!"

"Oh, Casey you are good."

"I know. "She kissed him on the lips, he rubbed her nipples, and she realizes she was close.

"Oh god! Im gonna"….she came all over him and she kept going till he came all over her and Casey got off him and laid beside him and then Fin got up and went to the bathroom and relieved himself and then turned on the shower and got in.

Casey came in and went pee then she got in the shower with Fin.

Elliot woke up to Olivia cuddling with him as she slept and Eli on his chest asleep. Elliot had to pee and go badly and he did not have the heart to move either one so he had to hold it and be was in misery then he saw Olivia starting to move.

He looked at her, she opens her eyes, she smiles at him, and she kisses him on the lips, then gets up, and walks to the bathroom.

She leaves the door half-open and he hears her peeing and is miserable _you have to be kidding_ _me_ and Eli begin to move and he puts his head up and smiles at Elliot. Elliot now hears the water running as she washes her hands and then her teeth.

He sat with Eli, Olivia came out, Elliot handed Eli to Olivia, he ran to the bathroom she laughed, and Olivia went and laid Eli on his changing table and took off his boxers off and got a diaper and changed his diaper and put his boxers on.

And went to the living room and saw Elliot in the kitchen.

"Feel better baby?"

"Yes gorgeous."

He made French toast, Elliot put Eli in his high chair and gave him some cheerios, and they sat and had French toast and sunny delight.

Alex and John get up and got some chocolate donuts, they sat back on the couch, turned on the TV, and watch the Disney Christmas Parade, and they hear Miley Cyrus kill Mariah Carey _All I want for Christmas_ Only Mariah Carey can sing that song she told John. **(A/N that was last years Disney Xmas one she killed the song and I like Miley Cyrus too lol)**

Casey and Fin get out of the shower, they dried off and went to their room, Fin wore jeans, a wife beater, and Nike shoes, and Casey wore black pants, light purple spaghetti strap and her uggs.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, left it down, and put on some eyeliner and light purple eye shadow and lip-gloss.

And she went to the living room and see's Fin in the kitchen he is making eggs and toast. And she went to help him and kiss him and he was done making breakfast and he took the food to the table and Casey got the drinks and they ate.

Elliot took Eli and they went to take a shower.

Olivia put the dishes in the dishwasher and then went to the nursery and got Eli outfit and she heard Elliot call her and she got Eli a towel and got Eli out and dried off and put on a diaper on and put on his camouflage pants and a white t-shirt that says _Im with the MILF._

I love this outfit and got socks on and skull slip on shoes, she brushed his hair and then went to the living room, and Elliot came out, sat with Eli on the couch, and turned on the Doodle Bops.

" Hey baby go get in the shower so we can start opening presents."

" I am I was little it warm up." She left for the showers.

They finish breakfast, clean up, and sit down and they finish watching the Disney parade.

And then john got a present from under the tree and handed it to

Alex it is for our son. Alex rips open the paper and opens the box, it is a light blue beanie, 3 packs of onesies, and 2 bibs "Daddy little Man", and "Mommy's Angel" I love it.

"Thank you honey."

" You are welcome." They kiss softly on the lips.

John got one from her, he opened it, and it was a conspiracy book. "Thank you" John got two more presents. One for him and one for her.

He sat back down and handed Alex hers. She opened hers and it was a picture from the first four sonograms. "I love it."

"Thank you."

He opens his it's a shirt that says _Daddy In Training_.

"Thank you honey"

a few more presents later and down to the last two presents each and they give each other a present.

He opens his and it is a new watch. And she opens hers and it is a beautiful ring with all three birthstones. "Oh my god I love it John."

" Im glad" and they each have an envelope and John opened his.

" A weekend at a cabin in Big Bear."

" Yeah you, Fin and Elliot."

" Do not tell the other yet."

She opens her

"it is a spa day."

" Yeah you, Olivia and Casey."

" I love you very much."

" Me too." They kiss. And relax with their stuff.

Casey was putting plates in the dishwasher,

Fin was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck, they make their way to the Christmas tree, and they sit on the floor by the tree.

Fin gave Casey a present first. She opens it and it was shirt that says _"MILF in training"_

"thanks baby"

" I know im the mother to be who likes to fuck."

" Yes you our."

He opens his gift and it was a baby shirt that says _P.I.M.P (poop in my pants)_

"cute babe."

" Thank you."

They kiss and Fin opens another one that is two tickets for _Lakers vs. Knicks._

"Thank you".

"No problem."

She opens her next present it was two tickets to the _Aquarium of the pacific,_ they open more then presents and Casey gave Fin a small box, he opened it, and it was diamond earrings. Fin gave Casey a small box she opened it and put her hand over her mouth its beautiful she held the gold locket and she opened it and it was a picture of them 2 months ago.

"Look on the back" he said

"F (heart) C forever."

" I love you baby".

"I love you too." They kiss on the lips.

They each hand each other an envelopes. Fin goes first and he lights up.

"A weekend in a cabin in Big Bear."

"You, El and John."

" Thank you."

"You are Welcome."

Casey opened hers. "I love it a spa day"

"yes you, Alex and Olivia."

"Do not say anything to them."

"I will not let's relax and watch TV until they come over for dinner."

Olivia got Eli and sat by the Christmas tree and Elliot joined them on the floor they handed him his first present and he handed Olivia help him open it was an Adidas outfit Elliot took a picture.

they give him another one, they help him open it was more clothes they get to a big box, they unwrap it, and it was a playschool plastic slide. His eyes lit up and he smiled and clapped his hands.

"You like it."

And he opens all the rest of the presents.

They put him in his crib, Elliot gave Olivia a present she unwraps it, and it was a dress she saw in a store.

"I love it El"

". I know."

She hands him a gift and he opened it. It was two tickets to _Lakers vs. Knicks_.

" You and me can go and Eli. And Casey got Fin 2 tickets for them and so did Alex for John they got seats all together."

" The game is for tomorrow night!"

" I love you Liv."

" I love you too El." They kiss softly on the lips.

They open more presents and Olivia handed Elliot his gift he opened it and it was a tool kit.

"I love it."

He gave Olivia her gift, she opened it, and her mouth dropped open it is beautiful she picked up the charm bracelet. "See these three charms our are birthstones and this one is handcuffs for your days as a detective but people can think you our kinky." She busts up laughing.

"Thanks babe."

He took it from her and put it on her wrist. Olivia handed him an envelope and he opens it and look at her "a weekend cabin in Big Bear."

" You, Fin and John."

" Hey do not forget Eli it would a guys weekend."

He gave Olivia her envelope and she opens it "a spa day."

" Yes, you work so hard and take care of our son."

" Thank you I love you."

" I think we should schedule the things together."

Yeah they relaxed.

Alex had just stepped out of the shower and put on while maternity pants and a light pink top and her comfortable uggs. And she brushed her hair, left it down, and put on some make up and they went and got a bag and put them in a bag and they grabbed their coats and umbrella it was raining hard outside and they open the umbrella and walked quickly to Casey and Fin.

Casey is in the kitchen making sure everything is set and Fin is sitting on the couch watching _A Christmas Story_.

Olivia is getting Eli's diaper bag ready and Elliot is getting the presents in the bag. Elliot put on his Adidas tennis shoes and Olivia put on her uggs and Elliot put on Eli's jacket and beanie and Elliot put on his jacket and beanie and got Eli's chair, diaper Bag and presents bag and Olivia put on her jacket and got Eli and make their way to Fin and Casey house.

Casey and Fin cleaned up the living room putting their presents in the room except for her locket she had Fin put it on. And Fin threw away the wrapping papers.

(knock knock)

Casey answered the door.

"Hey, come on in out of the rain."

" Thank you."

They left the umbrella by the door and hung their jackets on the coat rack and sit down. And then there was another knock and Casey got it.

"Hey guys"

Elliot put the umbrella by the door and Olivia out Eli and her jacket on the coat rack and she got Eli's chair, put Eli in it, and got his diaper bag and gift bag and Elliot hung up his coat. And they sit on the floor and they kiss softly on the lips.

Well Alex gave Casey and Fin a gift, they open it, and they give Fin some blank CD's so he can rap and Casey a dress. She like it. "Thank you."

And here for Elliot, Olivia and Eli. They open them and Elliot got a shirt that read _"Super Sperm"_ Olivia begin to laugh.

She got her gift she got 100 gift cards to Kohl's and Eli got a Cars hat and a Cars lap blanket. He likes it. "Here you can be warm. "

"Ok our turn. "

Casey went to the tree and got Alex and John's gifts and gave them to them. They open them, John got a 100 gift card to _Borders,_ and Alex got a gift card to _Two peas in a pod_ and a 100 gift card to _Babies R Us._

"Thank you guys."

"Now here our Elliot's. Olivia's and Eli's."

They open them and Elliot got a dress shirt and a "teacher's tie" and a 50 gift card to JC Penney. Olivia got a photo of the three of them at the picnic 3 weeks ago and a 100 gift card to JC Penny and Eli got five Dr. Seuss Books and a 100 gift card to Babies R Us and a 100 gift card to Toys R Us.

"Thank you guys so much"

"No problem."

"Our turn."

Elliot gave Alex and John their presents and Alex got a picture with all of them and a 100 gift card to Sears and John got a 100 gift card to Sears "and this is for baby boy Munch/Lucas."

Alex opens it. It is Pacifiers with Yankees and Knicks logo on them.

"Cute thank you."

"No problem."

"And here for Fin and Casey" they both got 100 gift cards to Sears.

"Wow nice gifts."

" Thank you."

Well excuse me I need to start cooking a ham and the potato salad is done.

Eli started to get fussy so Elliot gat him his Yankee pacifier.

Alex was holding her stomach. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, the baby is kicking."

" Oh, ok."

Eli had fallen asleep in his chair and Olivia used one blanket on the ground, put Eli on his stomach, and put his new Cars blanket on him then she sits in-between Elliot's legs.

Casey came back and sat on Fin's lap.

Olivia looks up at Elliot and their lips touch and kiss.

"Do you guys want a drink?"

"Water is good" said Olivia.

"Yeah" said Elliot.

"Sure us two."

Casey gave all four a bottle of water. They all drank some.

"I want to thank our husbands for the spa day."

"You guys our welcome you guys deserve that."

" And we want to thank you guys for the guy's weekend in Big Bear."

" No problem."

" Liv and me our thinking it over and we should schedule the weekend with the Spa Day."

They all agreed.

:"And remember the Lakers vs. Knicks game is this coming Friday."

"The game starts at 5:30."

"Well I think dinner is done so im going to go take it out of the oven."

She took it out and begins cutting the ham. She served them all ham/pineapple, potato salad, and corn and all beers except Alex she got a diet coke.

"This is good Casey" said Olivia mouth half full.

"Thank you. I did it all my self."

"Is the potato salad ok with you Alex?"

"Yes the smell is what makes me nauseous so im good and its good."

"Thanks"

".No problem. "

In the process, Eli woke up and sat up ad he got the binky that came out of his mouth.

They finish eating and Elliot laid him down and got a diaper and he opens it and then he did the tabs, then closes it, and checked again and he was done and quickly changed his diaper and put his camouflage pants on and his skull slip-on shoes.

" Oo da!"

" Love you too son."

He sat in his seat and Elliot got his Elmo bib on and his food and spoon and begins feeding him. Olivia got his sippy cup, he finishes his food apples and potatoes, and he had apple juice in the cup.

He finished his drink and put his pacifier in his mouth.

"He's such an independent little shit."

"I know. Time flies when you are having fun."

"So true it has been 4 months since we came here."

"Well it has been fun but this pregnancy is wearing me out."

"Ok thanks for dinner and the gifts."

"No problem."

Alex and John our getting their things together and they get their jackets and the umbrella and they leave.

Well we also better be going. They pack their bags and Elliot gets his jacket and she stuffs and Olivia gets her jacket and put Eli's jacket on and beanie, held him, and got the umbrella and they made it home.

Alex and John made it in the front door and they put the umbrella by the door and put there jackets on the coat rack, got their stuff, and put away the Christmas stuff. They change into their pajamas, they get into bed, she lays her head on his shoulder, she fell asleep on him, and he fell asleep.

Fin finish cleaning up the living room and Casey cleaned up the kitchen and they threw away the garbage. And they put away their Christmas stuff and they get their pajama's on. He had Yankee pajama bottoms no shirt and she had on her knicks pajama bottoms and shirt and they go to bed and they kiss and they are spooning and he put his arm around her stomach and they let exhaustion settle in and they where asleep in each other arms.

They come in and Elliot put the bags down, took off his jacket, hung it up, and then helped Olivia take off a sleepy Eli's jacket off and then he helped take Olivia jacket off. And she sat in the rocking chair and she rocked him to sleep and she put him in the crib and she shut the light off. And close the door around and went to their room and put away their stuff and got in their pajama's he wore red plaid one's and she wore I love Lucy pajama bottoms and a matching tank top. And they get into bed and they our spooning and his hand is over her stomach and they let exhaustion take over and their off to dream land.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 New Years Eve (A Week Later)

Alex is getting dressed with Maternity Capri jeans and a violet Maternity short sleeve top, she went to brush her hair and pit it in a sloppy bun, and she went and starts to clean up the place. John is making breakfast. He gets the plates ready, put them on the table, got their drinks, and sat down, Alex joined him, and they enjoyed breakfast together.

Casey and Fin finished breakfast and Casey put the dishes in the dishwasher, went, and joined Fin on the couch.

"It is New Years Eve."

"Baby I know."

"Were going to Alex and John's later."

"I know the eight of us."

"I miss New York not to see the ball drop in Times Square."

"I know."

"Oh well let's see what California has to offer."

Elliot was finishing making breakfast while Olivia was feeling Eli his oatmeal for breakfast.

"You are such a good boy."

He smiles but he is also into chewing anything he has a tooth growing in he's 3rd tooth. Elliot brought their food to them at the table and got all three of them drinks. They begin to eat and she finished feeding him and gave him his drink of apple juice in his cars sippy cup.

Alex put the dishes in the dishwasher and she joined John on the couch.

"Hey, baby." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

"So you are watching Maury?"

"Yeah all those stupid ass females getting knocked up and not knowing who's the baby's daddy."

"Yes, I know. "

"He has at least two of these shows a week."

"So true, I use to watch them."

"So let's watch."

Fin got up and went to take a shower and Casey sat and watches Regis and Kelly.

_I saw this live once only it was Regis and Kathie Lee._ She continues to watch it.

Elliot put the dishes in the dishwasher and sat with Eli on the couch and watch Doodle bops on the Disney Channel.

Olivia went to take a relaxing bubble bath. She got in and relaxed.

Elliot was singing along with the Doodle bops while Eli chewed on his fingers and drooled. His drool rag was close by.

As Maury was getting over John looked over and seen Alex was asleep on his shoulder He smiles and lightly chuckles _this pregnancy is wherein her out_. He moves and lays her down on the couch and kissed her forehead and her stomach can't wait for you to arrive son. He smiles and covers Alex with a blanket and went to take a shower.

Fin came out of the shower, dried off, got his New Years boxers on and jeans and a button down shirt, fixed his hair, and got on his Nike shoes on. And went to the living room and sat with his wife. She was watching _The price is right._

"Well baby my turn to take a shower."

She kissed him on the lips and went to take a shower and he put sports on to watch.

Olivia came out, went to the freezer, got his teething ring, went to the living room, and gave it to Eli. And wiped Eli's fingers off. And sat with them.

"You smell so good baby. "

"I know." She kisses him on the lips.

" Well since you still smell like sex from last night, so go shower. "

"Ok" he laughs and he passes Eli to Olivia, gets up, and goes to take a shower she changes the channel to Nick Jr and put on The Backyardigans.

John got out of the shower, got dressed jeans, t-shirt, and loafers, and went into the living room to see to see Alex was still asleep. He laughs and writes her a note and grabs his wallet and left.

Casey got out of the shower and she got dressed Capri jeans and a white spaghetti string top and flip flops and brushed her hair and put it in a pony and did her make up. And walked to the living room and she sat on Fin's lap and kissed him on the lips.

"Damn I like that kiss."

" You like all my kisses especially the tease em and leave em ones"

". So true. "

"I know."

" So do you want to see if the Martins want to go to lunch?"

" Sure, I will give them a call."

" Ok."

Elliot came out of the shower, got dressed jeans and his _I Heart my Milf_ t-shirt and Adidas shoes, and combed his hair. And went to the living room and he got the phone that started to ringing.

"Hello."

" _Hey."_

" What's up Fin."

"_Want to go to lunch with me and Casey"?_

" Hold on" as he puts his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Hey, do you want to go to lunch with Fin and Casey?"

" Sure when?"

" She said sure When?"

" One hour finish fixing ourselves and the house then we can go straight to John and Alex's. "

"Ok gives me time to get Eli a bath and get things together."

" Ok we will meet you at your house."

" Ok bye."

" Bye."

Elliot hung up, went, and got Eli to give him a bath and Olivia went to the master bathroom and put on her make up and changed her shirt to the shirt that says Milf on it.

John got back with stuff from the store and Alex was awake.

"Hey."

" Hi, how was your nap?"

"Good sorry I did not mean to fall asleep."

" I know."

" Im only 6 months you get more months of it."

" Don't remind me" she said laughing.

" OK well I better put away the groceries."

" Ok were having tacos and rice."

" Ok. Im going to watch the news while you put away the groceries."

" Ok."

Casey made sure everything is in her purse and made sure her hair and make up was fixed and Fin made sure he had his wallet and key's and sit them on the coffee table and sunglasses. And they sat on the couch for a few minutes before going.

Elliot was drying Eli off, put on his diaper and got jeans and his _Im with the Milf_ t-shirt and got socks and skull slip-on shoes, and went to the living room and put his shoes her purse was ready. got the diaper bag ready, got the stroller, opened it, put the diaper bag ready, got the stroller, opened it, put the diaper bag on the handlebars, and put his cars blanket and chair on the bottom of the stroller. "I even got pajamas for him since we plan to be over until midnight."

" I know I got bottle with formula and his sippy cup and food."

(Knock knock)

"Hey guys."

" Ready to go?"

" Yep."

Elliot put Eli in the stroller and got his wallet. And she got her purse and they left.

Alex and John are relaxing and watching Days of our lives.

"Why our we watching Soap Operas?"

" Nothing else is on."

" Let me see."

She gave him the remote and he turned it on _People's court_. There were watching Judge Marilyn Milian.

"She is pretty but not as pretty as you but she is."

" Thanks babe." She cuddles and watching _People's court_.

Fin and Casey hold hands while Olivia pushes the stroller and Elliot has his hand on her lower back. "So how about Peter's Café?"

"That's fine haven't been there in a while."

"Ok good." Fin opens the door being the gentleman he is. Casey goes in and Olivia with the stroller and Elliot and then him and they found a booth and Fin and Elliot sat by the windows and the girls sat by their guys and Eli by Olivia.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mariska".

"Hey you three."

"Hey, this is my cousin Sarah and her husband Byron."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Her husband owns this place."

"Hey, Peter come here."

"These are some of my favorite customers this is Rachel and Greg and baby Eli."

"Hi"

"And this is Rachel's cousin Sarah and her husband Byron."

"Hi."

"Doesn't Eli look like August?"

"Yes, well here are your menus"

"I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

"Ok" said Olivia. She left the table.

"Oh, my god she is too happy."

"I know but so cute."

"She is so funny and pretty and Peter isn't bad either."

"Yes, he ain't" said Casey.

Elliot and Fin look at their wife's like our we chop liver?

"Babe I said he was cute not that I want to screw him. You are my screwing machine" She kissed him on the lips.

"You're mighty fine in bed too."

"Thank babe "Fin kisses Casey on the lips.

"Ok guys what have you decided?"

"I want a roast beef sandwich and a salad with ranch dressing and coke" said Fin.

"I want a salad with ranch and coke" said Casey.

"I want a meatball sub and a salad with Thousand Island dressing and a coke" said Elliot.

"I want a grill cheese and fries with a Dr. Pepper."

"Ok anything for Eli?"

"No. Ok I will be back."

"OK"

"So I figure we could go walking for a little bit before going to Stephanie and Devon's place."

"Yeah I do not want to be too early at their house maybe we can go and help out with dinner."

"Yeah."

Well here are your drinks, here is your food, and they all eat their lunch.

John and Alex are eating their lunch. John made them a ham sandwich and some funyons and he got them both a sprite. They eat and talk.

"So what time are we going to have dinner?"

"I think 5pm."

"Ok and got the beers."

"Good"

"Well let me call them and tell them what time to expect dinner."

"Ok go ahead."

"So how is the teething going?"

"Uh ok, he had a teething ring we also have medicine plus Alex put two of his teething rings in her freezer and two in yours so we won't be in trouble."

"We put on the medicine an hour ago."

(Ring Ring)

"_Hello."_

"Hey, Casey"

"_Hey just letting you know that dinner will be at 5pm."_

"_OK I have to call Elliot and Olivia's cell."_

"Don't bother I will tell them there with us."

"_Oh, ok well bye."_

"Bye. "Casey hung up her phone.

"Dinner is at 5pm."

"Ok. Good thing it is only 12:30 oh yeah"

"Well since im done im going to feed him his lunch."

Ok she got his bib and his food, put on his bib, and began to feed him. Eli yawns.

"He's ready for his nap."

"I know im feeding him faster."

His eyes our half closed and he yawned again. He is halfway done. His eyelids closed and he dropped his head.

"He is out. Just leave the food on the plate."

"Well we are almost done."

"No hurry we are just wasting time."

"I know."

"Crap his diaper is full I have to go change it."

"Be right back."

"I will go with you." The girls got to the women's restroom.

"Casey went to the bathroom."

Olivia she got a diaper, got a sleeping Eli, and put him on the changing table. She got his diaper ready and unsnapped his jeans and pulled them down and she undid the tabs and looked slowly and she quickly changed the diaper and in time as she fastened the last tab and slipped his pants on and snapped him and put him in the stroller.

She went into the handicap stall with the stroller and she did her business and came out and washed her hands while Casey waited and then came out of the women's bathroom as the men where coming out of the men's bathroom.

"Well let's go."

" Ok let's go."

Fin held the door open for everyone.

"Ok let's walk down by the beach."

" Go by the shops and just walk around"

". Ok let's go. "

Alex and John finish with their lunch and threw away their paper plates. They continue cleaning up.

"Im going to make sure the kitchen is cleaned up."

" You go make sure the bathroom is clean. Please."

" Ok honey. "

He left to make sure the bathroom is clean; she started to clean the stove and sweep up the floor.

"Well let's go in the 5 t-shirt store we like."

" Ok"

. They all go in.

"Look at this onesies "If you can read this…change my diaper" have to get it" said Casey.

"That is funny" said Elliot.

"Yes it is" said Fin.

" How about this one "got boobies?" ha-ha where getting this for baby Lucas" said Olivia.

"Well let's pay for these and get going. "

"OK" the girls met the boys outside.

"All right let's go."

Elliot is pushing the stroller and holding Olivia's hand and Casey is holding Fin's hand.

"I love you Greg."

"I love you more Rachel."

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you more Byron."

"Not possible" he said

"Well its 2:00" looking at his watching.

"Do we want to walk around the beach for 2 hours or go in another store?"

"Let's go in this kids store and see what they got" said Casey.

"Ok let's go."

They go inside and look around.

"Look cars sheets and what's great it's for cribs and toddlers beds. Im getting them for Eli."

"Look, can I get him the Diego doll?" Said Casey.

"Sure "said Elliot.

They walk around for 10 more minutes. Casey said "look matching bowl/Spoon set cars im getting it for my "nephew"."

"Ok. Well its 2:30 let's pay for it and head to the beach"

Ok the girls pay for their things and head out, they head for the beach, they get on the bike path, and they walk along.

"I love the beach" said Fin.

"Me too" said Elliot.

"It's a nice day out" said Olivia

"Yes it is "said Casey.

"How far do we want to go?"

"Not too much further then turn and head to Stephanie and Devon's house."

"Ok. "

Alex and John our relaxing on the couch and Alex had her hand on her stomach.

"Damn he likes to kick me in the ribs and its uncomfortable."

"Sorry honey."

"It's ok."

"Im ok like this for now as we finish watching General Hospital."

"Well I think they will be here by four."

" Ok let's finish watching General Hospital."

" Ok sadly I liked this Soap Opera."

"All right let's start to head back".

"All right, so let's help us we don't get bored being over there until midnight."

"Well we always have Eli."

" True until he conks out."

" True."

" I hope they have beer."

" Maybe we should buy champagne to toast in the New Year."

" Ok let's go."

Ok they go in Ralph's, they pick out champagne, and Olivia and Casey went to get a small apple juice for Eli for his sippy cup and a 99-cent bag of pretzels. And they go back to their men. And Olivia paid for the pretzels and apple juice and Casey paid for the champagne and they met the boys outside and they make their way back towards Alex and Johns.

"Well its 3:45 and we our two blocks away obviously, since we all live next door to each other."

"Yeah." Eli is awake now. He begins to get fussy so Olivia takes him out and holds him.

"Awe buddy please stop crying." He has tears in his eyes.

They make it to Alex and John, they knock on the door, they answer the door, and they all go in.

"Hey guys." They park the stroller and Elliot got in the diaper bag, got his teething medicine, gave it to him and he slowly calm down, and quit crying.

"Better baby" He snuggled into Olivia's chest and just say put. Alex brought him the teething ring from her freezer. He takes it and starts chewing on it. He is still next to Olivia's chest.

"Sorry he is teething and he just woke up."

"It's ok."

"So how about Casey and me help you with dinner."

"Ok its tacos and rice."

"Ok sounds good."

"Good."

"Well were going to go start dinner."

Ok Olivia handed Eli to Elliot. And the girls go to the kitchen.

"You better Eli." Eli looks Elliot in the eyes.

Elliot laid down and put Eli on his stomach and Eli took the teething ring out and smiles at Elliot.

"That's my favorite smile."

"Yeah" he gave the teething ring to Elliot and he slapped Elliot on the stomach.

"That's my happy baby."

" Your doing better."

" Oo da!"

" I love you too. "He laid on his stomach and kept his head up and he pinched Elliot's nipples.

"OUCH!!"

"What?" Yelled Olivia from the kitchen.

"Eli pinched my nipple!" Everyone bust up laughing.

"Casey now Elliot. He's a nipple man," said Alex.

"Yeah well I know you have sensitive nipples so wait till he pitches yours!"

"Eli likes me."

"Um remember him hitting your stomach."

"Yes."

He kisses Elliot's nipple, then crawls up, puts his chubby hands on Elliot's cheeks, made him face him, and kissed Elliot on the mouth.

"Awe" came from John and Fin.

"Shut up!" Laughing.

"I want one just like him" said John.

"You get one in four months."

"Ink!"

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah. "

"Ok here is your drink."

He takes it and drinks.

"Ou da!"

"Your welcome son."

He gave it back to Elliot and he burps in Elliot's face.

"Thanks buddy that smelled like Apple Juice pew-yew!" He is giggling.

Elliot sat up with Eli in his lap. And the boys watch football.

Casey is cutting the onion while Olivia is grating the cheese and Alex is doing the meat.

"Oh, my god I hate onion" said Casey as she wipes her eyes.

"That's why im not doing it im working my arm muscle to grate cheese."

"Oh well the meat is almost done so im gonna cook the tortillas."

"Im going to work on the lettuce."

"And im going to open the olives and sour cream."

"Ok. How's the baby Alex?"

"Ok he like's to kick me in the ribs." And sitting uncomfortably. Im ok for now."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Ok every thing is cut up and cooked."

"Well let's make our husband's their dinner."

"OK."

"So im making Elliot 3"

". Im making Fin 3 too "

"and im making John 2."

They make them and give them to their men. And they make theirs, get drinks, and sit down.

"Thanks girls."

"No problem."

"So I see Eli is going good with his binky."

"Yeah."

"Well dinner is good tacos, rice, and beer."

"Yes, it is it hits the spot."

"I wish I could have one but no I get to have a diet coke." The girls laugh.

"When you guys get knocked up you can't drink either!"

"I know" said Olivia.

"Me too" said Casey as they both take a sip of beer.

"I hope you both get knocked up soon!" She said and they both laughed.

"You could be you don't know!"

"That's true but probably more or less unlikely."

"With Super Sperm over there."

"Hey, she is already a mother!"

"Hello the shirts with Milf on them."

"I like to fuck this girl." Olivia smiles and blushes big time.

"Trust me she's good in bed, couch and beyond."

"Shut it Elliot" she hissed.

"Casey is damn good too trust me all over the place."

"Shut it Fin!" Casey hissed.

"Talk again and we won't be doing it tonight."

"Ha-ha" said Elliot.

"We won't either!" Said Olivia.

Fin and Elliot both shut up and not talked about their good sex lives.

"Ok were sorry," they said in unison.

"Good. So let's play a game."

"Ok so who was everyone's first kiss and age?" Said Casey

"Fin baby you start."

"Um I think her name was Kendra no clue what her last name was. And we were 12 and it was along time ago forgive me."

"Casey baby your turn."

"His name was Tommy O'Neal I was 13. Ok sis its your turn."

"His name was Alvin Soho we were 15 we were goody goody."

"Ok honey."

"Oh her name was Susan Holloway we were 14. I believe. Like we all say it's a long time ago."

"Ok cuz."

"Um his name is Lucas Daniels I was 11. Ok baby."

"Jennifer Hale and I was 11."

"Damn we were young. Now first time, Name, age and where go ahead Fin."

"Her name was Kendra the same girl we where 14 and it was at her tree house. Now your turn baby. "

"His name was James Christopher I was 15 when I lost my virginity in his bed. Sis."

"His name was Calvin I was 16 and it was against a tree."

"Standing up?"

"Yes baby."

"Her name was Desiree Heck I was 17 and it was in the back of my truck. Go Cuz."

"His name was Carson Young I was 13 and it was at Central Park and you baby. "

"Kathy 17 her bedroom."

"Ok so what's everyone's new years resolution?"

"I don't have one" said Fin.

"To become a great mom" said Casey.

"To become a good mom and have a healthy baby" said Alex.

"To be come a good dad " said John.

"To be a better mother to Eli and future child and you baby."

"Uh a better husband, father, teacher."

"Good answers."

"I love you. "

Olivia kissed Elliot on the mouth.

"I love you more."

"So we have 5 hours left. Its 8 o'clock"

". Oh wow!"

"Yeah."

"Well let's play a game? "

"What? "

"I don't know."

Eli is fussy again. Olivia gets him and he laid his head on Olivia's chest. John took the teething ring and got the other cold one and he put it in his mouth.

"I feel so bad for him" said Elliot.

"Just think you get to go through it too."

"I know" said Alex.

"I need to give him medicine soon" said Olivia.

"I'm gonna try to keep him awake till 10. Try anyways."

" Do you care if me and Eli go outside for a few minutes and sit on your chairs out there?"

" No. Casey and me can go with you."

Elliot handed her Eli's car's blanket.

"Thank you" and the girls and Eli go outside. They all sit on the chairs.

"I can't believe they are so open about our sex life's."

"I know!"

" I know im good but everyone don't have to know it" Olivia laughed.

"Me too im pretty hardcore too " Casey laughed.

"Gees you two" Alex laughed.

"I know your hardcore too" said Casey.

"I am" she laughs.

"How our the guys?" Said Alex.

"Fin oh my god he makes my insides oh my god" they laugh.

"How could Kathy divorce him he is the orgasm king oh my god."

"Let's say being wife #5 is a good thing in the bedroom." The girl laughs.

"All this sex talk makes me want to jump Fin's bones now."

"I know me too well Elliot."

"Wow its 9:30."

"Well maybe we should waste more time."

"Sorry were boring."

"No its not you I don't know what to do."

"It's sad."

"Let's go back inside and talk with the boys."

The girls come in and sit with their guys.

"So I figure will play with "favorites" everyone. Favorite cartoon growing up."

"Fin"

"Scooby Doo."

"Elliot: "

"Flintstones."

"John:"

"Looney Tunes."

"Casey: "

"Care Bears."

"Alex:"

"Looney Tunes."

"Olivia: "

"Yogi Bear."

"Eli: "

"Doodle bops."

"Favorite Color "said Olivia.

"Fin:"

"Red"

"Casey:"

"Light Blue."

"John:"

"Grey."

"Alex:"

"Yellow."

"Olivia:"

"Black"

"Elliot: "

"Dark blue."

"Wow its 10:30 half hour more and we can turn on Dick Clark's Rockin New Years Eve."

"Favorite subject in middle school?" Said Alex.

"Fin:"

"PE."

"Casey: "

"Um English"

"Alex"

"English."

"John:"

"Science."

"Olivia: "

"Math"

"Elliot:"

"History."

Ok its 11pm let's sit and watch the Dick Clark Rockin New Years Eve.

Ok they sit and watch Eli fall asleep at 10:30 and he is on the ground asleep.

11:30 half hour and 5 beers a piece.

11:55 Casey and Olivia got the champagne and poured 5 glasses and handed them out. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEARS.

Casey kissed Fin, Alex and John kiss, and Elliot and Olivia kiss. And they hug each other Happy New Years. They hear fire works and gun shots.

"12:15 sorry were going its ok."

"Good night."

Casey and Fin night. They walk home quickly.

"We our going to." Olivia held Eli with his cars blanket over him and Elliot pushed the stroller.

"I hope you liked the onesies."

"Night" they hurry home.

Alex and John kiss on the couch and he took off her maternity shirt and bra and Capri's and undies and his shirt, jeans and boxers and slid inside and worked his magic.

"Oh John."

"Oh my god your good."

They cum at the same time.

Fin and Casey come home and were kissing and they take their shoes off. And Fin took off her top and unhooked her bra with one hand while he messaged her nipples and kissed her on the lips. And she took off his shirt and she unbutton and unzipped his pants and she pulled them off and he undid her jeans and pulled them off and they got their undies off. And Fin picked her up Casey and put her on the wall and slid in and he worked his magic.

"Oh god Fin."

"Yeah baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh gees. Im gonna cum. "

"Cum for me. "

She came and he came right after and he put her down and they went to the bedroom.

Olivia went to put Eli to bed while Elliot parked the stroller and he went to the room and stripped to his boxers and Olivia came in. And he had her shirt and bra off in less then a minute and her pants and he put a finger by her thong and moved it aside and slid a finger inside and then another and then pulled out and licked his fingers. And he pulled her undies down and his boxers and he laid down and she got on top and slid in and rode him like a cowgirl.

"Oh, damn Liv."

"Yes I know."

"You our good too trust me."

"Damn im gonna cum."

"Cum for me".

She did and so did he. She got off, cuddled with him, and went to sleep.

Alex and John went to bed on the couch.

Fin and Casey went to sleep after another round.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Valentines Day

_Alex is now 7 months pregnant and their son is not helping with the kicking. Casey and Fin are doing well. Olivia and Elliot are doing well they enjoy Eli. He is now 10 months pregnant. He is growing up so big. _

Alex just got off the bed and waddled to the bathroom. She relieved herself, she turned on the shower, she took off her pajamas, and she got in.

Casey had just finish throwing up.

"Oh, god this has been going on for a week."

She gets her toothbrush and brushes her teeth and she turned on the shower, took off her clothes, and got in.

Olivia flees out of bed and holds her hair as she threw up in the toilet. "Oh my (she threw up again) god this is (throwing up again) stupid and for a (threw up again) week. I need a doctor."

She finishes throwing up, she got her toothbrush, toothpaste, brushed her teeth, took off her clothes, and started the shower, and she relieved herself and got in the shower.

Alex got out of the shower and got her big bright pink fluffy towel went to their bedroom and she got her thong and bra and grey maternity pants and a dark purple maternity tank top and she went to brush her hair and leave it down. And she did make up, went, sit in the living room, and watch TV.

Casey got out of the shower and she got her big dark purple fluffy towel. And went and got matching undies and bras and she got jeans on and realizing damn they are tight and she put on a tank top and she went and put her hair in a pony and did her make up and got her uggs on and went to the living room and called Alex.

"Hey."

"_Hey."_

"So im ready all im waiting on is Liv to call."

"_Ok well we will be over soon."_

"_I hope."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Casey sat on the couch and watched Regis and Kelly.

Olivia comes out, got matching panties and bra, and got a flowery white skirt and a lavender spaghetti tank top. And adidas flip-flops and she brushed her hair, put it half way up, and put on make up.

And she seen Eli wet through and she put him own the changing table and took off his wet pajama's and took him and started a bath and she took off his wet through diaper and put him in the bath and she washed him and got him out and got him in his towel. And put him on the changing table and got his diaper and changed it and she picked him up and she picked out Navy Blue adidas track pants and a white t-shirt with a big Adidas symbol on it and put them on him and adidas songs and Adidas shoes and got his matching adidas jacket.

And she holds him and his binky, went to the living room, and put him in his playpen.

She went and got his diaper bag ready and got his stroller and unfolded it and put the diaper bag on the back of the stroller and put Eli in the stroller and she put some cheerios in a baggy and put them in the diaper bag and she got her purse and unplugged her cell phone.

And made sure she had her keys and she calls Casey.

"_Hey, Ready."_

"Yep heading out the door right now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hang up.

, Olivia pushes the stroller out the door, lock it and she see's Casey waiting for her, and they walk next door.

And Alex was waiting by her house and they walk.

"So how was throwing up Casey?"

"Horrible. I did just realize I am 2 weeks late."

"And what about you Olivia?"

"Worse then ugh! I realize I am also 2 weeks later. It sucks!"

"I know I have been through it. Now I have swollen feet, non-stop kicking, and have to pee all the time. "

Well they all walk in to the free clinic.

"Hi, im here to see Dr. Delgado im Stephanie Lucas and my sister and cousin both think their pregnant."

"Tell them to sign in."

Casey goes and signs in and then Olivia signs in and the three sit down and then Alex said, "Be right back."

"Here Eli" she hands him his sippy cup and she gets a hand full of cheerios and put it on the tray. Alex came back.

"Yes, you guys have to go through this."

"Stephanie Lucas"

"Ok by back guys."

"So let's see if I could be having my first kid and you well could be having your second."

"Two kids in diapers."

" Do not remind me. It is going to suck."

" I feel ya."

Alex came out.

"Everything is good."

"Sarah Brown" Casey got up and went.

"So you ready for baby boy Lucas?"

"Uh some we have to paint the room ad put together the crib and stuff."

"You bond the first time you see them and hold them."

"I hope so."

"Oh it is."

Casey came out and sat down. She said "im going to be a mom."

"Congratulations," they both said.

"Rachel Martin"

"Will you watch Eli for me?"

"Sure, she goes in."

"Im 2 months 8 weeks along. Im going to be a mom I cannot believe it. I Sarah Cassandra brown am going to be a mom."

Out comes Olivia.

"Well Eli is um going to be a big brother."

"Well three hot mamas' it is" they all laugh.

Olivia gets the stroller, they leave, and they began to walk.

"So who wants to go to lunch?"

"Uh sure," they say. They keep walking until they stop at a Mexican restaurant and they go in and they found a table in the back with four chairs and they sat down on it and helped in was near the bathroom. They sit down and they cannot believe were going to be a mom.

"Here comes a waitress."

"Hi, my name is April how may I help you?"

"I want a nacho with chicken" said Alex.

"Taquitos and rice" both Olivia and Casey agree to eat it slow.

"Just tell they figure out what the baby's like."

"Were both 2 months pregnant."

"I wonder how to tell the boys."

"Well I plan on going to the 5 dollar t-shirt shop and getting a shirt that says "Im a big brother""

"Oh good idea."

"Im thinking maybe a shirt that says "Bun in the Oven" those would be cute."

"Thanks."

Their food is here and they eat.

"Well so far not bad" said Olivia.

She looks at the stroller and see's Eli is asleep.

"Damn he is out."

"Well maybe he was overwhelmed with the news" said Alex.

"I just cannot believe it."

"We need to get you a hot mamas t-shirt Casey" they all laugh.

"We will see if they have one later."

"Yeah."

"Well im done" said Olivia.

"Me too" said Casey.

"Me also" said Alex.

"I will be right back im going to the bathroom."

"We will go with you."

Olivia pushed the stroller into the bathroom. Alex rushed into a stall. Casey goes into a stall. Olivia went to check on Eli's diaper. _He is ok for now_. Olivia goes into the handicap stall. All you hear is pee hitting the inside of the toilet bowl and they all go "awe." They all get out and wash their hands, they exit the bathroom, and they leave.

They start walking down the street.

"Hey, Olivia remember when we called Elliot Super Sperm and said you would be knocked up soon?"

"Yes!" They all laugh.

"Bitch you did this to me" she laughed in a joking manner.

"No, I believe that was Super Sperm! " They all laugh.

"Oh my god my back. This baby is a pain in the back." (Laughing).

"Don't laugh you will be like that in 5 months."

They go in the 5 dollar shirt store. And they go and look around.

"Hey Casey here is your hot mama t-shirt" said Olivia.

"Thanks."

"Oh, here it is for Eli the "Im a big Brother" shirt."

"Here is mine," said Casey _my Bun in the oven_ shirt."

"Get me one too"

"Me 3."

"OK."

"We can all wear our shirts tonight."

" Maybe we can all go to Lings."

" Yeah. Let's tell our husband at our respected homes"

"Now I have a MILF shirt now you need one. "

"And Elliot has a I (Heart) My MILF we should get Fin and John one."

" Eli has Im with the MILF."

" Maybe another time."

" Yeah."

" Well let's go pay for our stuff" and then begin to talk home.

Casey puts her hand on her stomach. She begins to get dizzy. "Its ok" she grabs the stroller.

"Sorry I got dizzy."

" It is ok. You ok."

" Yes"

". Ok let's go get home."

They make it to their respected homes.

Alex gets home, puts her bags and purse on the counter, and flew to the bathroom. She relieved herself. She washes her hands and went to the living room. She got the cordless phone. And she sat down and turned on the TV. She dialed the phone.

Ring Ring

"_Hello first national bank Rhonda speaking how may I help you?"_

"Hi can I speak to my husband Devon Lucas please."

"_Sure"._ _Mr. Lucas your wife is on line 2_

"_._ Hi, honey. How are you?"

"Good and the baby boy Lucas is fine. And both Olivia and Casey are both pregnant."

"No way!"

"Yep 2 months."

"Hey, do not say anything ok their going to tell them after they get home from work."

"I won't."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too baby."

" I think where going to go out all of us. All 10 of us."

" Gees I know."

" Well I hate to cut it short but I have to get back to work. Im trying to get off an hour early."

" Ok honey see you when you get home. I love you."

" Love you two."

" Bye."

" Bye." She hung up and she turned on General Hospital.

Casey got home ad she put down her stuff on the coffee table, she sat down and put her hand on her stomach, and she sat down to watch General Hospital.

Olivia got home, put her purse, and bag on the table. She took Eli out of the stroller, held him, and realized he peed through.

So she went to the changing table and put his wet clothes on the floor and got a diaper and undid the tabs and she opens it and he peed on her she quickly closed it and waited for him to finish and she quickly changed it and put the tabs on and took a wipe and wiped him up. She got jeans, put them on, went to the living room, got her bag, and got his new shirt on

she put him in the playpen, she went to change into her new shirt, and she came back out with Eli's slip on skull shoes. She gets Eli's pacifier, she got Eli, she shut the door, and they walk to Elliot's work.

Alex was asleep when the phone rang. She answers it. It was a telemarketer she said" No thanks" and she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

Casey went and put on her new shirt, she got her purse, and left to Fin's work. Im too excited to wait until he gets home. She makes her way to his work.

Olivia and Eli make it to Elliot's classroom. Lila let's them in.

"Hi."

"Hi thank you."

"No problem."

Elliot see's her, smiles, and goes back to his class.

"Ok everyone say hi to Mrs. Martin and Eli."

"Hi Mrs. Martin and Eli."

"Hi guys."

"He is getting so big said Alex."

"Yes he is"

"And your still hot" said Brian

"Thanks Brian."

"Ok go get your stuff out of your cubbies." They get up and get their stuff and they get in line.

"I have news for you."

" What?"

" Read this." She turns Eli around "im a big brother" Your pregnant?

" Yep read the shirt "

"bun in the oven". "No way. "

"Yep 2 months along."

He kisses her on the lips. And while holding Eli and holding Olivia's hand. He leads his class out the door "only leave if you see the person who is supposed to pick you up".

He sat and held Eli in his lap and put his hand on her stomach.

"I cannot believe im going to be a dad for the 2nd _6__th_ time."

"All but two kids." He kisses her again. And they see Brian's dad.

"Sorry. Come on Brian you have to go to the dentist."

"Ok bye. Mr. & Mrs. Martin and Eli."

"Bye," they both said Eli waves.

"And here is my new student Claire's mother."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Martin and Eli."

"Bye, "they both said.

And they get up and Elliot handed Eli to Olivia and he got the roll call and he had Olivia hold it while he got stuff together and then he got it and he held Eli, went to the office, and game them the roll call sheet and they said good bye

They start on the way home and Elliot is holding Olivia's hand and holding Eli.

Alex is awake and she is watching _Judge Judy._

"Oh god I miss Liz and Lena." She starts thinking of them.

"I miss New York" and she starts to cry.

Casey makes it to the fire station and a fire fighter named James recognized her. "Hi Sarah."

"Hi"

"Um Byron will be back soon he had a call 15 minutes ago."

"Ok do you mind if I wait?"

"No um were cooking."

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Ladies is over there."

All of a sudden, she got a whiff of baked beans, nausea rolled over her, and she held her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Olivia, Elliot and Eli returned home and they sit on the couch your going to be mom.

"Mama!" Eli said and they both looked shocked.

"Oh yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

"You to. Child number 6th on the way."

"Yeah I guess I am Super Sperm" they both laugh.

"I was thinking what if we all Fin, Casey, Alex, John and babies all 10 of us go to dinner."

"Sure."

"Ok im going to call Alex and let them know."

"Ok."

Olivia called Alex.

"Hey, it is a go for me, Elliot and Eli tonight and he is super excited about the baby."

"_Good. Well how about 6pm?"_

"That is fine."

"_Ok see ya outside at 6pm."_

"OK we can call Casey Fin."

"_Ok thank you very much."_

"No problem were going to go."

"_Ok bye. "_

"Bye"

Olivia hung up, they sat on the couch, Elliot put Eli in the playpen, he sat ack on the couch, Olivia straddled him, and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Elliot unbutton Olivia's jeans and he unzipped them and he pulled them down a little and he moved her thong aside and he inserted a finger and she moaned and he stuck a second finger and he worked her like no tomorrow and they kiss. And it is a good thing Eli is in the playpen looking at one of his books.

"Oh, god El your fingers are like magic."

"I know."

"You are the best fuck I ever had."

"I know."

He goes faster

"baby im not going to last much longer im going to cum"

"cum on my fingers baby."

He did it faster and she came on his fingers. She slows her breathing, he removed his fingers, he sucked on his fingers, he took his other hand and fixes her underwear, and he zipped up her zipper and buttons her jeans.

And then she kissed him and tasted her self on him.

"Damn I taste sweet."

"Yes you do."

"Since im pregnant im hornier then ever!"

"Great."

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too." She sits next to him and they watch TV.

Alex is watching TV when John came though the door.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, honey. So how was your day?"

"Good I took a nap after we went to the doctors. Im fine, baby boy Lucas is fine and Olivia and Casey are both 2 months pregnant."

"Oh, I know. It is too funny."

"Well its 5pm now so let's get ready for dinner."

"Ok let's go." They go get ready for dinner.

Casey is sitting and waiting for Fin to get back. Fin's fire truck comes in. Casey stands up, got dizzy, and sat back down.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yes I am read my shirt."

"Bun in the oven."

"No way."

"Yep. Im 2 months pregnant so is Rachel."

"No way."

"Yep."

They kiss.

"So how long were you here?"

"Uh long enough to smell baked beans and get sick um we are going to Valentine's dinner with the gang."

"Ok"

"at 6pm."

"Well my shift is over in 20 minutes."

"Its ok I'll wait."

Fin touches Casey stomach.

"I cannot believe it"

"I know."

One of Fin's fire fighter friends Mike came over.

"Hey, introduce me to this beautiful woman?"

"Sarah this is my friend Mike and Mike this is my wife Sarah."

"Hi nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"You too."

"She is smoking hot." She blushes a little.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Well I will leave you guys be."

"Thank you "

"By the way congratulations on the baby. I read your shirt."

"Thank you very much."

No problem.

"So my shift is over so let's go home and get ready."

"Ok let's go."

He signs out and they head out holding hands.

Olivia and Elliot go get ready. Elliot puts on jeans and a nice shirt and Olivia put on a black skirt and a nice red spaghetti strap and adidas flip-flops. And she fixed her hair and she and he wait on the couch until 6pm

Alex and John also got ready. Alex puts on a white skirt with light pink spaghetti strap and pink flip-flops. And John wore what he did to work. And they waited for 6pm to roll around.

Casey went to change into a black skirt, a light blue spaghetti strap, and some flip-flops. Fin got out of the shower and wrapped a big dark blue fluffy towel around his waist, he got a pair of boxers, Fin got Jeans and a button down shirt, and they leave the house.

They meet Alex and John out front and they meet Olivia, Elliot and Eli and baby Martin. They all begin to walk down the block.

"So now all three of us girls our pregnant."

"Yep no beer for a while."

"I know it sucks."

"Only the boys can have beer. "

"Maybe we should make the boys stop drinking!"

"Yeah!"

"No!" From all three boys.

"Hey, you 3 made us like this."

"We cannot drink after we give birth we will be breastfeeding."

"It takes two to tango."

"Shut up Super Sperm" said Olivia jokingly.

They go in to Ling's Chinese food. They sit in chairs, the waiter comes, and they take their orders.

"So I was wondering what Eli will think of becoming a big brother."

"He is too young to understand."

"Are you ok Alex?"

"Yes, the baby is kicking the crap out of my ribs."

"Oh, god this kid is a kicker."

Their food is here.

"Just think Rachel and Sarah you get to go through this."

"Remember Stephanie I went through it already," she points to Eli.

"Right."

"Well I can say this I cannot smell baked beans they make me sick. I figured out it out waiting for Fin to back to the fire station."

"What's funny is me and Olivia said were going to go home and wait for our men and we both go to our husband's work"

". Yeah he was so happy. "

"Yes I was."

"How about you two start eating more and talking less."

"Fine baby."

She steals a piece of orange chicken and pops it in her mouth and as she is chewing she feels nauseous and she puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Casey and Alex run after her.

"Ok note to self Orange Chicken makes Liv sick" said Elliot.

"Ok let's see Stephanie gets sick at the smell of eggs" said John

"Sarah gets sick at the smell of baked beans" said Fin

"And Rachel gets sick at orange chicken wow!"

The girls come back.

"Are you ok Rachel?"

"Yes Greg I am."

"Sorry guys I was fine until I had your orange chicken."

"Well we made mental notes about what makes you guys sick."

"Good."

They finish eating and they start walking out. Casey grabbed a hold of Fin's arm.

"You ok Sarah?"

" Yeah just a little dizzy."

" Ok well it's going to be 8pm soon. Let's go home. "

"Ok."

They go home kind of fast because its cold and no one had a jacket on. "I have a feeling it is going to rain."

" Yeah"

. They make it to their block. "Well good-bye people's." Casey and Fin go up their sidewalk of their house and then Olivia, Elliot and Eli go in theirs.

Alex and John go in their house and Alex waddles to the bathroom. John went to the bedroom and he changed into his red plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. And Alex come in and got into her pajama's.

And they went back to the living room. And they sat on the couch, cuddled, and cuddled under a blanket. They were talking and as he was talking he realize Alex had fallen asleep.

So he decided to stay where he was because he did not have the heart to wake her and he was exhaustion so he just fell asleep too.

Casey and Fin came in the door kissing and groping, Fin had his pants undone and dick out of his pants and Casey on the wall and pulled her panties to the side, and he went in and out hard.

"Oh damn Fin you our a god!"

"I know I never disappoint."

"Oh god im going to cum."

"me too."

They came together and then Fin carries Casey to their room he is still inside and he lays her down and he came out of her. And he took off his dress up shirt, wife beater, pants, boxers and socks and climbed into bed and Casey took off her tank top, bra, skirt and thong and got into bed and they cuddled and he wrapped his arm around her stomach and they let exhaustion take over.

Olivia parked the stroller and she put Eli to bed. While Elliot went to their room and took off his pants, boxers, socks, shirt and he laid under the covers. Olivia came in and she took off her top, bra, skirt and thong and slipped into bed.

They kiss and she realized he is happy to see her and she straddles up on him and adjust to his size and began to ride him like a cowgirl.

"Oh god El you are god!" He laughs.

"Well I am a good catholic boy."

"Yeah right."

He kisses her, he turns her over, and he thrust into her,

"Damn! Im not going to last long."

"Me either."

He thrust into her and she come and he came right after.

"I love you and I love feeling you in me cum and all."

"Thank you."

He came out of her and lays next to her. She lays on his arm, he puts his hand on her stomach, and they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14!

**St. Patrick's Day and Heist. Warning not much on St. Patrick Day cuz I do not know much about it I love my corn beef and cabbage lol so but enjoy this! I hope I don't confuse you guys half way down! Sorry if I did!**

_Alex is now 8 months pregnant. The baby kicks worse then ever, John, and her are ready for the baby and Olivia got her the baby Bjorn carrier. Casey hates morning sickness and learns she has to have maternity clothes soon. She is excepting of her body changing becoming chunky. Her and Fin cannot wait. Olivia is also getting sick of morning sickness but love the chunkiness. Her, Elliot and Eli are doing well. Eli is now 11 months old and Casey and Olivia is now 3 months along. _

Alex just came out of the bathroom after relieving herself. She see's John awake.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi Babe."

He gets out of bed and he kisses her on the mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Well forgive me but I have to pee."

"Ok I will meet you in the living room."

"Ok honey."

He went to the bathroom while she went to the kitchen. She started the coffee maker for John. She got hot chocolate for her, went, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Casey is in the bathroom throwing up. Fin comes in and holding her hair back. "Oh god!"

"It will be ok". Said Fin.

She finishes and Fin helps her up and he flushes the toilet and she gets her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. And she and Fin went to the living room. And he sat with her on the couch.

Elliot was in the shower and Olivia ran in and began throwing up. She held her hair back.

"Oh, honey im so sorry."

He said as he finished up in the shower. She flushes the toilet and he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and helps her up.

She brushed her teeth while he relieved himself. She rinses her mouth out, he flushed the toilet, and she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He went and got dressed.

He got a pair of _kiss me im Irish_ boxers and he got jeans on and his_ kiss me im Irish_ t-shirt and got socks and his Nike shoes.

He was walking past Eli's room where he heard whimpers and found Eli crying.

"What's wrong Eli" as he lifts him from the crib to the changing table and he pulled down his doodle bop pajama's and Elliot got a diaper and he opened it and he undid the tabs and he took off the old diaper and put on the new one and put the tabs on. And pulled up his pajama up and took him to the living room.

"Look whose up?"

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi mama! Hi dada!"

"He said Dada!"

"I know."

Elliot went and made breakfast and Eli patted Olivia's stomach. "Baba!"

"Yes baby." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. And he relaxes as she turned on Doodle bops.

John got up and started making breakfast he started making French toast. Alex is relaxing. She put her hand on her stomach.

"Baby boy Lucas you our a pain in the stomach".

"Kicking the crap out of your ribs?"

"Yes, it is painful."

"Well breakfast is ready."

"Ok" Alex went to the dining room table, John brought the French toast, he brought the syrup, and he poured two glasses of orange juice, sat down, and started to eat French toast.

Casey is relaxed on the couch. She has a hand on her stomach.

"Hey little one I cannot wait to meet you. I look cute chunky."

"Honey breakfast is done."

"Ok" she got up and went to the dining room table and he brought me food. Eggs, hash brown, toast, orange juice, and they ate.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Ok." Olivia got up with Eli. She put Eli in his high chair and put the tray on, she sat down, and he brought Eli's cereal and their breakfast eggs, bacon, toast, milk, and she began to eat her breakfast and feeding Eli and they talk.

Alex finishes her breakfast and put her plate and fork in the dishwasher and she went to take a shower. John put his plate and fork in the dishwasher and he went and joined her in the shower.

Casey put her dishes in the dishwashers and she went to take a shower. Fin put his dishes in the dishwasher and joined Casey in the shower.

Olivia put her dishes in the dishwasher and she went to take a shower. Elliot cleaned up Eli, cleans up his high chair, took off the tray, got him, held him, and put him on his lap and they watch sports center together.

Alex and John get out of the shower, John gets his tighty whiteys, and he got his baize Khaki pants, a green polo shirt, and brown loafers. She put on her panties, bra, black pants, and a shirt that says _"Ready to pop"_ in green letters and a pair of flat shoes. And she went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, left it down, and did her make up. They go to the living room, sit, and watch TV.

Fin and Casey got out of the shower and dried off and Fin gets his boxers on and he got jeans on and a shirt that says _"kiss me im gonna be a daddy"_ in green letters and white socks and Reeboks. Casey puts on her bra and panties and jeans and a green top that is fitting and some green flip-flops and she goes to the bathroom, brushes her hair, and put it in a pony and did her make up. And she got her purse ready and went to the living room and they started kissing on the couch.

Olivia got out of the bathroom she dried off, looked in the mirror, and looked at her chunky stomach. She smiles and comes out and she puts on her thong that says "_Kiss me im lucky"_ and a white bra and she gets in the closet and gets her black Capri's and her tight forming _"Kiss me I married Irish"_ shirt. And she got black flip-flops and she went to the bathroom and she brushed her hair, left it down, and put on his make up and she got her purse ready and then she got the diaper bag ready and Elliot is giving Eli a bath.

She took everything out of the diaper bag and began to redo it. She put in five diapers and she put the wipes in and put in sun block on the side with Yankees pacifier. And an extra outfit and then she filled up his green sippy cup with Apple Juice and stuck it in the side of the diaper bag and got his teething medication and a couple of toys and Elliot and Eli walk out with him dressed like Elliot.

He let Eli down and Eli got up, stood, took a step, and fell on his butt. He got back up, attempted to, fell on his butt again, and got back up and he put one foot in front of the other and walked 5 steps to Olivia and fell on his butt she picks him up.

"Im so proud of you."

She kissed him on the cheek. He smiles. Elliot went to get his stroller, he opened it up, he put the diaper bag on the back, they leave out the door, and they see Alex, John, Baby Lucas, Casey, Fin and Babe Brown waiting for them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, guess what?"

"What?"

"Eli walked five steps before falling on his butt."

"Good job little man." He smiles and he is still in Olivia's arms.

"Well before we take you to lunch, we men need to go to the bank."

"Ok let's go."

Alex and John hold hands and Fin wrapped his arms around Casey stomach as they walked and Olivia put Eli in the stroller and Olivia pushed the stroller and Elliot put his hand on her lower back.

"Hey, you know what I want to go to the liquor store to get him apple juice."

"Ok how about us girls and kids go to the store, you boys go to the bank, and we will meet you there."

"Ok so we are getting apple juice."

They boys walk to the bank and get in line. They our in back of the line behind 10 women.

All of a sudden, five guys come in dressed in all black and guys said

"Everyone freeze and put your hands up now."

One of the tellers hit the silent alarm button.

"Get on the floor on your stomach, put your hands on your head, and do it now!!"

Olivia gets the apple juice and Olivia got M&M's. "I got a craving for M&M's." Casey got skittles, Alex got Reese's Pieces, and they all got a water.

Alex went first and paid. "So having a baby?"

"Yes im 8 months pregnant" _doesn't it look like im pregnant?_

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She got her bag and waited.

Casey went next and she had her hand on her stomach. "Pregnant?"

"Yes 3 months."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She got her bag and Olivia turn.

"Hi."

"You expecting too?"

"Yes 3 months along."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and he is adorable."

"Thank you."

"How old?"

"11 months."

"Bye."

"Bye", they head to the bank.

They just about half way to the door when about 20 cop cars show up and swat and such. "Ladies you cannot go in there. It's a hold up."

"Our husbands are in there."

"Well sorry go over by the command post." They hear a gun shot.

"Oh god!" The girls start crying and all their hands go to their stomach.

"Oh my god" said Olivia

"Greg baby be careful in there."

"Byron I love you."

"Devon be careful think about baby boy Lucas."

The gunshot went off and they all get to the ground. They hear the sirens.

"Chunky you said it was a quick job!"

"Shut up Skinny Fatty said it was." As they talk among themselves in whispers.

"Oh my god the girls."

"I know."

"Rachel I love you and be calm for Eli and Baby Martin. Eli I love you and take care of mom. Baby Martin if I don't make it out I love you."

"Sarah I love you and be calm for the baby and baby Brown I hope to see you grow up."

"Stephanie I love you and baby boy Lucas can't wait to see you."

"Ok you three boys go to that wall now and you 10 women go to that wall" said Skinny.

"What are your husband's names?"

"Mine is Devon Lucas im Stephanie Lucas" she holds her stomach.

"You ok miss?"

"Yes, our son is kicking me hard on the ribs."

"Ok. Hey, Jack give these three ladies chairs please."

"Yes sir."

"And your husband miss?"

"His name is Byron Brown im Sarah Brown" her hand on her stomach.

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes 3 months."

"And his name miss?"

"Greg Martin im Rachel Martin" her hand on her stomach.

"You are pregnant too?"

"Yes 3 months."

"Dada!"

"Yeah buddy" he begins to cry.

She takes him out of the stroller and holds him. "This is Eli."

"Eli honey its ok. Dada is going to be fine."

"Iss Dada!"

"I miss him too." They get the chairs.

"Thank you" they said.

"No problem." Alex sat down slowly. Paramedics showed up just in case. The police asked them to keep an eye on the girls. "Ok they are all pregnant. "

Ok. Casey sat down and Olivia sat down with Eli who cried himself to sleep. With Casey help, she laid the stroller down, laid him in there, and put the hood up. Poor kid.

Now the boys did what they were told. The girls scrambled for the wall.

"Ok I need the two male tellers by the guys and the three female tellers by the ladies."

They did what they were told.

"Ok ladies give me your first name NOW!"

"Angie"

"Lucy"

"Lakisha"

"Monique"

"Kenya"

"Lavender"

"Kacey "

"Jenna"

"Susan "

'Ginger"

"Mary "

"Lynne"

"Cori."

"Ok now for the men."

"Greg"

"Devon"

"Byron"

"James"

"Mark."

"Ok so guys how many of you guys are married?"

Greg, Devon, Bryon and Mark raised their hands.

"Ok now ladies how many of you ladies our married?"

Jenna, Kacey, Lucy and Angie our married.

"Men how many of you have kids?"

Greg, Devon, and Byron all raise their hands.

"Ok Greg what is your wife's name?"

"Rachel."

"How many kids?"

"One son Eli he turns one next month and she is 3 months along."

"Ok you Devon."

"My wife name is Stephanie."

"Any kids?"

"She is 8 months pregnant."

"Ok Byron"

"Her name is Sarah."

" Is she black like you?"

"No she is white she is Stephanie's sister."

"Any kids?"

"She is 3 months pregnant."

"Now where are your wife's at?"

"Outside waiting for us "said Greg.

"Now I ask all the questions because are wives can't get pregnant and we can't afford invitro so we decided to rob the bank. Mark where is your wife?"

"At work, she works at a tanning salon."

"Ok do you have a girlfriend?"

"No sir."

"Why not?"

"Im gay sir" he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, ok."

He took out his gun and shot him once in the head.

"Oh god!" The other four jumped.

"I hate gays!!" The boys really got worried.

The girls got scared after hearing another gunshot. They all have tears coming down their faces. "It has been two hours now" said Olivia.

A police officer brought them a bottle of water.

"Thank you" they all said.

"You are welcome." They all take a sip of water.

And Olivia got in the diaper bag and pulled out saltine crackers and she opens them and offered them to Alex and Casey. They took four each.

"Thank you" they both said.

"I hope my stomach settles down I feel nauseous."

"Me too."

"I have to pee."

"Well come on Alex I will go with you. We can go to McDonalds's next door. Will you be ok Olivia if we run to the bathroom?"

"Yes. "

"Ok let's go."

"Well now, you all know I mean business. Therefore, I want all jewelry in this bag starting with the ladies." The boys quickly slipped off their wedding rings into their pockets.

"Luckily, they did not have any jewelry on."

"Now for the men."

"Sorry no jewelry."

"Your wedding ring."

"Don't have mine its being engraved."

"Same with us"

Mark gave up his wedding ring. Chunky gave the bag to Skinny.

"You women don't wear much jewelry either."

The phone rang and Chris answers the phone.

"Hello, what do you want?"

"200,000 dollars, a black van and a private jet."

"Fine"

"you get 2 hours to get it. "

"Fine!" He slammed the phone down.

The police told Olivia they want 200,000 a black van and a private jet in 2 hours.

"Oh god!" She said. Casey and Alex come back.

"Um they want 200,000 a black van, and a private jet."

"Well um, I figure we could have a little something so I got you a 6 piece chicken nuggets and a small fry." She said thank you.

She put a fry to her mouth and "here is a medium sprite."

"Thank you" she took a small sip.

" Im so worried."

She took a bite of chicken nuggets. Eli woke up she put her food down and fixed the stroller so he was sitting up.

"Here she hands him a fry." He takes it and puts a small piece in his mouth. **(Now if that was my cousin at that age he would stuff the whole damn thing in his mouth! Actually he still does and he's 31/2!)** She took another bite of chicken nuggets. Alex and Casey are eating slowly. They both had chicken nuggets, small fries, and sprites. Olivia fed him a small piece of chicken.

"So Greg what do you do for a living?"

"Im a kindergarten teacher."

"What about you Byron?"

"Im a firefighter."

"And you Devon?"

"A bank teller"

"You work here?"

"No."

"Where?"

"First National Bank 3 blocks away."

"Ok. Now you ladies."

"Angie?"

"A cop."

"Lucy?"

"A nurse."

"Lakisha?"

"A cafeteria worker."

"Monique?"

"A cop."

"Kenya?"

"A substitute teacher."

"Lavender?"

"A stripper."

"Kacey?"

"A daycare worker."

"Jenna?"

"Unemployed."

"Susan?"

"Retired."

"Ginger?"

"A stripper."

"Mary?"

"I work at a newspaper."

"Lynne?"

"Paramedic."

"Cori?"

"I work at Toys R Us I am a cashier."

"Now back to the guys. Since were on topic if I can't give my wife what she wants most. Do you have pics of your wives and families?"

Elliot pulled out a picture of all of them at a picnic. They all stood Elliot had a stranger take the picture. It was Elliot holding Eli and his arm around Olivia and her hand on her stomach, then Fin behind Casey with his hands on her stomach and John is holding hands with Alex she had her hand on her stomach. The man handed it back and said "you have hot wives and cute little boy Greg."

" Thank you" they all said.

"Skinny how is it outside?"

"A lot of cops, swat, command post and so on."

"Ok. One hour left for them to get our stuff."

Olivia threw away her trash in the McDonalds bag and she got up, got in the diaper bag, got his food, bib and drink, and sat back down. She put on his bib and opened his food and he begins eating it.

"Well it has been quiet for a while."

"Yeah. Well we have the jet and black van. We need a little more time to get the 200,000 dollars."

"Im so scared."

"We all our."

"How are you guys doing?"

"Considering our husbands are held against their will, pretty good" said Alex.

Olivia threw away the baby food jars and wiped off the spoon. Put it back in the diaper bag and handed him his sippy cup. She felt his diaper.

"Um were going to go to McDonalds and change his diaper."

"Ok" she got up and pushed the stroller to the McDonalds.

Alex grabs her stomach she closes her eyes. "Are you ok Stephanie?" Asked a concerned Casey. She shook her head yes. She opens her eyes. "The baby was kicking extremely hard in the ribs."

"Ok so I guess I get to enjoy this in a couple months."

"Oh yeah." Olivia and Eli come back.

"Here their McFlurry."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She got theirs out, got her spoon, took a bite, and put some on a spoon for Eli. He opened his mouth and she put it in. "its cold isn't it."

"We got the money in this bag."

"Ok let's call them."

"Ok people 15 minutes left."

The phone rings.

"Hello" said Chris.

"Hey, the black van is ready so is the jet, and your 200,000 dollars."

"Good! We will be out shortly."

"All right, get over here Greg, Byron, Devon, Monique and Angie over here NOW."

They all comply. Skinny grabbed Angie, Fatty grabbed Byron, Chris grabbed Monique, chunky grabs Elliot and Punk grabbed John and they all have their guns to their head and other arm around their neck. And skinny and Angie went first and the rest followed.

They all line up and the girls see their husbands.

"Oh god!" They all said. They watch terrified.

Eli says "dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Shh, baby."

"So Greg that is the hot Rachel."

"Yes."

"Hey Angie and Monique the 5150 Elbow."(I made it up LOL)

"1, 2, 3"

Angie, Monique, Greg, Devon, and Byron got their one hand, push the gun away from them stomped on their feet, they let them out of the chokehold, they elbowed them in the nose and took them down, and the cops arrested them.

Greg reunited with Rachel and Eli, Byron reunited with Sarah, and Devon reunited with Stephanie. They where hugging tightly and didn't want to let go. They rest of the hostages came out.

"Um one fatality all I know is his name is James he worked in there and he was killed because he was gay and "chunky" was the main person" pointing to the guy.

"Ok I got your statements you guys can go."

"Here" said the police officer. The restaurant across the street wanted to give you this gift certificate to their restaurant.

"Ok thank you."

"So boys are you hungry?"

"Yes!" They all answer.

"Ok let's go."

"Ok I want to hold Eli."

"OK."

He held Eli.

"I love you Eli."

"Ou dada!"

He laid his head on his shoulder.

"He cried for you."

"Awe."

They go into the restaurant and they get a table, and the girls get up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, god that was scary."

"Yes, I know and James dying all because he was gay and some absent minded asshole."

"Yeah I love Ken gay or straight."

The girls come back. Olivia kisses Elliot hard on the mouth.

"I love you Greg!"

"I love you Rachel"

"Hi, guys what would it be?"

"How about corn beef, cabbage and mashed potatoes."

"Yes."

"And drinks?"

Alex said "Diet coke"

Casey said "coke"

Olivia said "Dr. Pepper "and the boys said "beer"!! The girls laughed.

They all cuddle with their men. The waiter brought their drink. And their food.

Eli is still in Elliot's lap. They all began to eat. Elliot fed Eli a bite of mashed potatoes. "MMM" he said they all laugh.

"Any thoughts of baby names."

"We made a list Derek, Austin, Jake, Brian, Ryan and a few others I like."

"I like those names too."

"Me too."

"So how were you guys doing during the hostage situation?"

"We did alright. The cops and paramedics kept on eye on us and kept us informed. They gave us water."

"Good we also had McDonald's dollar fries and 6 piece chicken nuggets. Casey and Alex brought it back from using the bathroom and when me and Eli went to the bathroom, we brought McFlurry's."

"Good. "

"Yeah."

He gave Eli another bite of mashed potatoes. "mmm"

"that good Eli? "Said Casey. He shakes his head yes.

"Well we are all done."

"Yep."

"Ok let's go."

Olivia pushes the stroller and they walk home.

"Bye guys."

Casey and Fin go inside their home and then Elliot, Olivia and Eli and then Alex and John.

Alex and John come in and take off their shoes and her purse and they sit on the couch and kiss.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too."

"You know im really tired want to go to bed?"

"Yes I do."

They walk hand and hand to the bedroom, they get into their pajamas, and they crawl into bed, cuddle closer then ever, and let exhaustion take over and they where asleep.

Casey and Fin go home, she takes off her purse, they take off their shoes, they lock the door and go upstairs, Fin went to relieve himself, and she went to the room and got her pajamas.

She took off her top, unhooked her bra, and took it off, Fin came in and went to her, and he grabbed a breast and began sucking on it while undoing her pants. She grabs the bottom of his shirt, he pulled his mouth off his breast, she took off his shirt and she working on his pants and unzip them she pulled them off, he picks her up and lays her on the bed, and he kisses her on the lips. He kisses her neck then nipples then her stomach.

"I love you baby" he then gets his hands on her undies and pulls them off and she got his off and then she spread her legs and he went in and started having a rhythm

"Oh god baby!"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He went faster, she said" im going to cum"

"bring it"

She came, he came right after her, he pulled out, and they cuddle and fell asleep.

Elliot went and put Eli to bed.

"I love you son."

He kissed his forehead, he went to his room, took off his shoes, and stripped, he made his way to the bathroom, and he made his way to the toilet to relieve himself.

"Much better."

He flushes and made his way to the shower where his wife is. He stepped inside, he kisses her hard on the lips, and he picks her up and slides right in. he begins thrusting.

"Oh damn I almost lost you today but you didn't."

"I love you"

"I love you too."

He goes faster, she came, and he came right after. And they wash and get out and dried off and they made it to the bed and they did it again and they cuddle and she put her head on the crook of his neck and his hand on her stomach and they drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 "Happy Birthday"

**I need to apologize for the Heist storyline it was out of characters of the robbers and Elliot, Fin and John. The robbers where supposed to be inexperience and bubbling idiots and not really know there ass from the whole in the ground and obviously reason they couldn't go into cop mode there not cops here so it was hard to do. And the robbers babbling on and asking questions was more wasting time and such. And to Bookworm0485 thank you! And um Baby Lucas's Birth is next chapter. **

_Alex is now 9 months pregnant and ready to pop. They cannot wait for the birth. Casey is now 4 months pregnant and she is loving it. She don't have morning sickness no more but still nauseous of baked beans. Olivia is 4 months pregnant and loving it. She still is having morning sickness. Eli can walk with some help. _

_**Ok I don't know much about being pregnant never been don't want to be so some stuff maybe a little extreme but it's a fanfic so go with it. ;)**_

Alex just got out of the shower and she is getting dressed. She gets red maternity pants and a white maternity top. And she went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, put it in a ponytail and put on little make up, went to the living room, and see John wearing blue jeans and his _The pregnator_ shirt and he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey." They kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Casey is getting ready she is wearing maternity jeans and a white shirt that has light purple baby feet that says _what's kicking?_ And she went into the bathroom and she brushed her hair, put it in a pony, and did her make up. Fin got his _The pregnator_ shirt on and blue jeans and they go to the living room. They kiss on the lips, she got her purse, and presents and they leave.

Elliot is in the living room with Eli. Elliot is wearing his _Super Sperm_ shirt and blue jeans and Eli has on blue jeans and his _I'm a big boy_ t-shirt. Olivia came out with her light purple feet with _what's kicking?_ and jeans.

"Hey, how is my birthday boy?" He smiles. He reaches for her and she picks him up.

"My baby is one years old!"

"I love you" she kisses him on the cheek.

They hear knocking on the door and Olivia and Eli went to get the door. They open the door.

"Hey, guys come on in."

"Hey birthday boy."

"OK presents go on the table over there" pointing to the dining room table.

"Ok." Alex and Casey put the gifts on the table.

"Now I or we need to put up balloons, streamers, and such. Elliot, Fin, and Eli I believe are going to get the cake for the party."

"Yes, we will."

"Good." They hear a knock on the door and Olivia and Eli answer the door.

"Hey Uncle River, Bro, sis in law, you."

"Hey guys."

"The presents go over there."

They shut the door.

"So I cannot believe he is 1 years old!"

"I know."

"Ok wait said Melinda Alex is 9 months pregnant and ready to pop."

"Right" said Alex

"and you two our four months along."

"Correct "said Casey.

"Wow my girls all having babies." They all laugh.

"My oldest is ready to pop, my youngest is going to have one in 5 months, and my niece who I think of as my daughter is having one in five months. I consider Eli my grandson."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Well me, Fin and Eli need to get going to the bakery."

"Ok" Elliot gets his shoes on while Olivia got Eli's skull slip on shoes

"Here you go daddy."

"Thank you mommy." They kiss quickly on the lips. Elliot, Fin and Eli leave.

"So who's going to help me put up the decorations?"

Everyone said they would.

"Great" she got the bag.

"Here are the streamers and here is the balloons and helium tank." Alex and Casey get started on the balloons. Alex blows them up and Casey gets them ready and puts them on the ribbon.

Olivia was getting the light blue and white streamers ready.

"Hey 'sis' why don't I hang them I rather not have my pregnant 'sis' on the latter."

"Ok" get the latter and began.

Elliot, Fin and Eli reach the bakery.

They go inside.

"Hi a cake for Greg Martin. Ok, want a cup of coffee Fin my treat?"

"Sure."

"Ok two cups of coffee.

"OK" he sits Eli on the bar area and he waits.

"Here is your coffees sir and here is your cake."

"Thank you." He picked up Eli on one hand and the other hand his coffee. Fin held the cake in one hand and his coffee in the other, they leave, and head back home.

Chester is on the last corner putting up the streamers. "I love my brother" said Olivia laughing. He went to the center, fixed it, and put up balloons. "We are getting it done." Alex and Casey are done making balloons.

Alex is sitting rubbing her stomach. "Oh, man kid stop kicking me please." "You are in luck yours isn't kicking yet."

"True." Casey is relaxing with her hands on her stomach.

"This kid has been pretty good to me so far."

"Wait until it starts kicking!"

"Trust me it's fine at first and as it grows oh god and just wait for the backaches, and the sleepless nights."

"It should be ok."

Olivia sits next to Alex and Casey she puts her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, man be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Pee" said Olivia.

Elliot, Fin and Eli come back. Fin put the came on the counter. Elliot put Eli down and he crawled to the couch. Casey picked him up and sat him on her lap. He put his hand on her stomach and said "Baba!"

"Yeah baby. Im gonna be a mom like your mom."

"Baba" pointing to Alex stomach.

"Yeah she is going to be a mom very soon. She is going to have a little boy like you." He smiles.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and sits back down with Casey. Eli went to Olivia. She got him. "Mama!"

"Yeah"

"ou."

"I love you too Eli." He starts crawling hands and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you Eli." He smiles.

"Well I think we should start the barbeque while Fin got the hot dogs and hamburgers."

Casey said "Excuse me she went to the bathroom."

"Are you next to go to the bathroom?"

"Probably" she said laughing. Casey comes back.

"This kid is putting pressure on the bladder."

"I know me too."

"So Melinda how long are you guys here for?"

"2 weeks. Spend some time out here for his birthday and the birth of that one hopefully."

"I hope he comes soon."

"Me too" she laughs.

"So what do you have for baby names?"

"Well right now, we have Chase, Drake, Derek, Jake, Cooper, Evan, Jeremy and a couple other names."

"What about you two?"

"Not sure yet."

"Me either."

"I hope we get back in time for your two deliveries."

"Us two" said Casey.

"My turn for my pee splash to hit the bowl."

"Ok" they laugh. She left to use the bathroom.

"Ok ladies food is done."

"Ok" Casey, Olivia, Eli and Melinda start to go to the backyard and Alex came out too. They all sat in the white chairs.

Olivia, Casey, Fin, Melinda and John had hot dogs and chips. Don, Alex, Elliot, Chester, George had hamburgers. Eli sat in his little chair.

"Hey Eli good idea for your birthday lunch." Olivia gave him a piece of bread.

"MMM" he made everyone laugh.

"He's so precious."

"I know." She gave him another bite of bread.

"Ou mama!"

"Love you too Eli."

"Hi," he waves to everyone.

They all say hi to him. "He is one and knows mama, dada and hi now three words!"

"I know." They finish their food and sit out there. She holds Eli.

"It's such a nice day out for his birthday."

"Oh, I know."

"I think we should go in soon and he could open his presents. By the way Elliot glad to see you still like the shirt I made!"

"Of course. "

"Hey Melinda why do you only have one child?"

"Never had time for another one."

"Hey, have you heard anything about Ken?"

"No but im pretty sure, he is in witness protection like you guys."

"Ok well I hope he is safe."

"I do miss him."

"I cannot wait for the baby to make its entrance."

"Sorry babe got five more months."

"It is ok."

"Well how about we go inside?"

"Yeah" they clean up the backyard and they go inside everyone gets their presents and sit down. Ok one request when getting gifts is in gift bags no wrapping paper.

So Olivia got on the floor with Eli and Elliot and George was the first one to give his gift. Elliot was taking pictures. Olivia reached in and pulled out two books.

"I hope you like them."

"Yeah Bambi and Jungle Book" (Big Hardcover Books).

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Oh my turn. "

"Ok Uncle River."

She puts it in front of him and he pulled it out. It was a shirt _who needs superman when my dads a hero_

"Awe thanks you."

"No problem."

"I like it" said Elliot.

"And I got a couple onesies for the three of you." Here he tossed it to them.

"_Got Boobies?"_ said Alex. They all laugh.

"Thank you dad" said Alex and Casey.

"Ok my turn."

"Ok sis in law" she puts the bag in front of him.

She pulled out a book it was _The Velveteen rabbit_ (Big Hardcover Book) "he will love it."

"Ok" and she pulled out the next gift it was a doctor's play set. "Oh thank you."

"No problem."

"And this is for baby Lucas" she tosses it a t-shirt to Alex.

_Everyone loves a Jewish boy._

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Here" Casey tossing her two shirts.

_Future playa_ and _playground pimp_ with a playground in the background.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Here" Olivia tossing her two shirts she looks at one _My daddy can arrest your daddy_ (with picture of handcuffs) and _my daddy is my hero_

"thank you."

"No problems."

"Ok my turn" said Chester. She opens an envelope" it's not much sorry."

Its 50 dollars gift card to Toys R Us. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome and here for the Babies R Us."

There 50 dollars.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"OK time for ours "said Casey.

"Ok here you go it's a big bag."

She got in it and pulled out frog swimming shorts. "Those are adorable."

And the second one she pulls out with help from Elliot "it is a kiddy pool."

"Ok thank you. "

"You are welcome. "

"I figure you needed for the summer."

"We do."

"Ok our turn" said Alex

She put the bag by him and pulled out Cars pajama's "Oh these are cute!"

"Thank you."

She pulled out and reads it and laughs _pinch my cheek, and I will kick your ass._ They all laugh.

"I had bad experiences with pinched cheeks."

"Ok time for our gifts" she put it in front of him and she pulled out a shirt that says _sorry ladies my daddy is taken _and she pulls out the other shirt _born to be a giants fan_ (football) "those are adorable."

"O.k. Eli time to give everyone a hug and kiss." He was given to George and passed around.

"The gifts were adorable for both Eli and the babies."

"You are welcome."

"I wonder what the sex of this baby is."

"Me too."

"Boy or girl I am happy. "

"Me too."

"I think I want to know to get the nursery ready."

"However, I do not want to buy another crib so hope he can get use to a big boy bed."

"He will it will take time but he will."

"Remember I have done it before "

"Yeah I know."

Eli goes and walks to Elliot. "You did it Eli". He picks him up.

"What should we do with the extra bedroom set?"

"It is yours everything in this house is yours and your guys too."

"Ok."

"Well maybe we can put it in the garage soon and make it Eli's new room and redo the nursery for the new baby."

"We haven't started with anything yet."

"We want to know what the sex is. "

"We have to wait until next month for our doctor's appointment."

"Yeah I know."

"Ok well I was thinking we would take you all out for dinner for his birthday. How does Italian place sound?"

"Good but we will pay for our own."

"We will pay. "

"Ok um it's a nice restaurant it has the best pizza, spaghetti, and lasagna, Garlic bread and salads."

"Ok well I think right now before he falls asleep we should do the cake."

Elliot went to get the cake and put the #1 candle on the cake and lit it and everyone started singing "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Eli, happy birthday to you" they all clap. With help from Olivia, they blew out the candle. And Elliot started to cut the cake.

Eli is on his mothers shoulder ready to fall asleep. She pats him on the back and he slowly let exhaustion take over. "He truly is the best baby I hope this one is just like this one."

"Here Liv" he takes him from her, walks to the nursery, and puts him down for his nap and came back out and helped his wife off the floor.

"Thank you honey." She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you more and you too baby."

"Hey Don how are Liz and Lena doing?" Asked Alex.

"There doing well um I dating Liz."

"Your dating Elizabeth Donnelly she's great!"

"We only going out for two months"

"Im happy you found someone dad!" Said Casey.

"Me too daughter."

"So is Liz going to become step-mom?" Said Alex.

"Maybe but I think im too old."

"Your never to old to fall in love said John look at me im married your daughter and having my first child."

"Your right."

"Of course, I am and remember wear a condom I do not need any extra siblings" Alex said. His mouth dropped open not knowing how to respond back.

"That is none of your business young lady! "They all laugh.

"Why couldn't you be my father?" Said Olivia.

"No idea I would have loved it."

"So are we missing anything big in NYC?"

"No but the cops replacing you guys suck! And the ADA oh god does not know her ass from a hole in the ground." They all laugh.

"I need you all back!"

"Yeah we girls would do no good right now."

"True."

"However, we miss New York."

"We miss New York too but we also love California."

"We love the weather. "

"Since you, guys are here for 2 weeks we plan to show you around town. Can we send you pictures?"

"Uh no unfortunately to keep from knowing you are alive."

"Your right."

"I know." They all laugh.

All of a sudden all four girls yawned.

"Ok I know my wife; Alex and Casey are pregnant so they are tired easily what about you Melinda?"

"Well we got in a two this morning and im tired and possible could be pregnant."

"What?" Said Chester.

"It's possible."

"Baby you never told me."

"I know im two days late." Said Melinda.

Olivia and Casey get up, got their purses, and grabbed Melinda and they headed out the door. "Were going the drug store."

"Why?"

"To get you a pregnancy test."

"You can be like the three of us. "

"Ok."

"There is a CVS around the corner. "

"Ok. "

They walk in and Melinda went to the pregnancy test isle.

"Which one?"

"No idea we went to the free clinic."

"Oh, ok. I know im a doctor but im scared my daughter is 12!"

"It is ok."

"Um im going to get some M&M's and a drink"

"Me too." Casey and Olivia meet Melinda in line. Melinda paid for her stuff and waited. Casey went next and she paid for hers and was walking towards Melinda when she got dizzy. She grabbed onto the check out stand. "Are you all right Casey?"

"Yes, I get dizzy spells since I became pregnant."

"Ok." Olivia paid for her stuff and they left. Casey and Olivia open their M&M's offering some to Melinda but she said no.

"I like being pregnant I can eat whatever I want and worry about my weight."

"Me too although I have no plans to become fat."

"Me either." Well we our back home.

So they go inside and she pointed to the bathroom and told her to take it now. She went in to do her thing and Casey and Olivia sat on their husbands laps. Casey leaned in and kissed Fin on the lips. "I love you Fin."

"I love you Casey." Melinda came out "I need my girls support."

Casey, Alex, and Olivia went with her. "I don't know if im ready for fatherhood."

"I promise it is a wonderful thing."

"Ok its time."

Melinda looks at it. "It is positive."

"Oh god! Dare I say congratulations?"

"Yeah it is ok."

"We can take you to the free clinic and they can check you out."

"I might."

"Well let's go back out there." Ok they head back out Casey sits back on Fins lap and Olivia sat back on Elliot's lap. Alex sat in a chair and Melinda asks to talk Chester alone. "You can use our bedroom."

"Ok thank you." They go in the bedroom.

"Hold on" Olivia got up, went, checked on Eli, and saw he was awake.

"Hey big guy."

She got him out of the crib and onto the changing table and she changed his diaper and took him to the living room.

"Hey, look who is awake?"

"Hi big guy."

"Hi dada!"

"Come here" holding his hand out and he went to him. Chester and Melinda come out holding hands.

"Well its looks like im going to be a father."

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks."

"Well we should be leaving for the pretty soon for dinner. "

"Ok whenever you guys are ready."

"How about 15 minutes?"

"Ok."

"Hi sleepy head."

"Well I have to go to the bathroom"

"ok."

Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. "She says she pees 15 times a day. I know she gets up 2or 3 times a night."

"Me too" said Casey.

"Five or six" said Alex. "It sucks."

"My turn" said Casey as Olivia came out.

The boys got their jackets, Elliot got the stroller, got it ready and grabbed the diaper bag, and Olivia came back with his sippy cup and put it in the diaper bag.

"Ok" Casey came out. "My turn" said Alex.

Everyone got their jackets on, they started going outside, and Alex was the last one out the door. They all head towards Italian Place. John, Alex, Fin, and Casey are holding hands, Elliot is pushing the stroller and has his other hand on her hip, and they enjoy each other. They make it there. They decided to eat outside on the balcony it is on the beach.

They get out there and they take a seat. It is a square table with chairs and red tablecloths. "This is a beautiful restaurant."

"Oh, I know."

Elliot is sitting next to the stroller and Olivia is next to him. "My name is Diane I am your waiter."

"Hi."

"Here are the menus."

"Thank you"

"I will be back in a few minutes."

"Ok thank you. "She left.

"Ok I want pizza," The girls announce. "One large pizza will do."

"I want spaghetti," said Elliot. "Me too" said Fin "me three" said Don.

"I want Lasagna," said George, John and Chester.

"Ok". She came back.

"Ok you guys ready to order?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok we girls want a large pepperoni pizza".

"Ok".

"Three lasagna's and three spaghetti."

"Ok"

"And a pitcher of beer and three cokes and a diet coke. "

"Ok be back."

"Hey, Eli this is your birthday dinner."

The waiter brought the drinks to them. She came back with the pizza and then the plates of Lasagna and spaghetti and the garlic bread. And they ate and Elliot let Eli taste the spaghetti sauce. "Mmm."

"You like?" He shakes his head yes.

Elliot took a small piece of cheese off Olivia's pizza and gave it to him.

"Mmm"

"well this kid like Italian." They continue eating. Elliot took a bite of Olivia's pizza. She took a bite of his spaghetti.

"That is good," she said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

Casey took a bite of Fin's spaghetti. "It is good," she said.

Alex took a bite of John's lasagna. "Yes it is."

Elliot gave Eli a bit of garlic bread. "Mmm"

"he really is enjoying this stuff."

"Well that's good. "

"Yes it is. "

"Well I am done with dinner," said Olivia.

"We all are."

"Ok well let's pay for it" she then yawns. The other three yawn it was a chain reaction. They pay and head back to the house.

"Well I hate to be rude but we all are tired so we are going to the hotel."

"The super eight down the street."

"Ok".

"We know where it is."

"Ok well we are going to go."

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." They left to go back to the hotel. Alex yawned.

"Hey, if you don't mind we are going to go too."

"Ok. Bye guys."

They leave and they go home. They go inside and take off their shoes and put her purse off and he took his wallet out and they went to the room and got into their pajama's and Alex laid her head on her pillow and she was out he laid his head down and his hand on her stomach.

"Hey, guys we are going to go to" she yawns.

"Ok bye cuz."

"Bye guys."

They go home and she drops her purse and took off their shoes and they went to the bedroom and they changed into pajama's and they crawled into bed and they where out.

Olivia kissed Elliot and then put Eli to bed, they go to the bedroom, and Elliot had her shirt and bra off and their clothes melted off their clothes. And she laid on the bed and he got on top and slid in and he worked his magic. They came together, he and she spooked, and they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Happy Birthday 2

To Bookworm0485 I should of looked it up. ;) Thank you for your help! I fixed it I hope lol. I did try. I use your advice ;) Um if something isn't completely correct forgive me.

_**Fair warning I have never been pregnant or ever been in the room with a women in labor and last time I think I was in a hospital awaiting a birth I was 5 and my mom was having my sister ok so if things aren't right go with it lol. Ok? I mean I am 23 now my sister is 18. I vaguely remember anything except getting apple juice from a nurse for me and my brother lol. He is 21 TMI about my siblings I know. And something's may not be right but hey, it is my story LOL. I may aggravate about Alex labor but what can I say I always that Alex was a complainer anyways. ;) Don't hate me!**_

_It has been a week since El's Birthday. Alex is miserable she cannot wait to have him. John cannot wait either. Casey is still enjoying being pregnant. She loves Fin doting on her all the time. Olivia also loves being pregnant and Elliot doting on her. Eli can walk by himself a couple steps. _

Alex is sitting on the couch in her nightgown. She is just miserable her back is hurting her so bad. John is on the couch rubbing her back.

Casey is lying on one end of the couch as she wore one of his t-shirts and he is massaging her feet.

"I love you"

"I love you too I love the whole massaging my feet thing"

"Me too"

Elliot is in boxers and holding Eli in his boxers, Olivia is lying on the couch with her head on his thigh, and he is just mindlessly playing with her hair.

"I love lazy Saturdays," said Olivia

"Me too"

"I think my plan is to do some laundry and not much else," said Olivia

"Maybe go for a walk or something." Said Elliot

"Yeah" said Olivia

Alex is in pure misery "Oh god!" her hands on her stomach.

"I wonder if im in labor"

"Let me call Super Sperm"

"Ok"

He calls up his friend. "Hello"

"Hey John"

"Hey can severe back pain be labor?"

"Yes" AHHH you hear in the background.

"Oh god got to go"

"Meet you at the hospital"

"Ok bye" AHHH

They hang up.

Come on lets get you a dress and to the hospital. He ran and got a dress for her and he called for a cab.

Casey is relaxing cuddling with Fin when the phone rang. Casey got up. "Hello"

"Hey Alex is in labor!" said Elliot

"Were gonna take a shower and get dressed"

"Us two"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

She hangs up "let's go Alex is in labor!" Ok they go walk fast to the shower.

Olivia, Elliot and Eli go to take a shower together.

**At a Hospital (pick one lol)**

Alex and John walk into the emergency room AHHH she doubled over in pain holding her stomach. "Help my wife is in labor" A nurse gets a wheel chair and she sits in it and they go to labor and delivery. AHHH her contractions are like 20 minutes apart. "Ok"

**Brown Residence**

Casey and Fin wrap towels around each other, she got violet bra and panties, and she got maternity jeans and a violet tank top. He put on jeans and t-shirt and Nike shoes. Casey combed her hair, left it down, and did a little make up and they leave.

**Martin Residence**

Olivia put a towel on and got a towel for Eli and she got him, dried him off, got a diaper, put it on him, and held him while she went and got his camouflage pants on and a white t-shirt and she got his socks and skull slip on. She put him in his playpen and she went to get dressed. Elliot came out in camouflage shorts and white t-shirt and black flip-flops. She got white thong and bra and got a white flowery skirt, a light pink tank top, and white flip-flops and she brushed her hair and left it down. She did her make up, went to the living room, and grabbed her purse and they left. They ran into Casey, Fin, Don, Melinda, Chester and George.

"Let's go."

"Ok". They all walk to the hospital.

**Alex's room**

Alex is getting into bed after getting into her hospital gown. "Oh god!" she breaths in and out.

"Oh my god it hurts!" she takes deep breath and lets it out "Oh man!"

**Inside Hospital**

Casey, Fin, Olivia, Elliot, Eli, Don, Melinda, George and Chester come in the hospital doors.

"Hi what floor is labor and delivery?" asked Casey.

"3rd"

"Thank you" said Casey

"Sure" as the receptionist is typing on the computer not bothering to look up.

They all got on the elevator. They get there "what room is Stephanie Lucas is in?" asked Casey. "Room 204 please have a seat"

"Ok"

**Alex's Room**

The doctors come in.

"Hey how is everything going?"

"Just peachy" she said in pain.

"Dr. Delgado please forgive her," asked John

"Its ok I understand I've been where she was"

"Oh yeah your family is here." She said almost forgetting.

"Ok can my sister Sarah and Cousin Rachel come in?"

"Sure let me go get them"

"Ok thank you"

**Waiting room**

Olivia had Eli in her lap.

"Just think Sarah we get to do it in a few months"

"Oh I know" a doctor came out. "Hey where is Sarah and Rachel for Stephanie Lucas?"

"Right here" said Casey and Olivia.

"Ok she wants to see you guys"

"Ok" Rachel handed Eli to Elliot. "Ou mama" "love you too Eli"

They follow the doctor back to Stephanie's room. "So you're expecting?"

"Yes" they both said. "By the way Rachel adorable little boy"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"Here you go" she open the door.

**Alex's room**

"AHH oh damn"

"Hey Steph"

"Hey sis hey cuz"

"Hi"

"Do I want to go through this in a few months?" said Casey.

"Hey Rachel tell Stephanie what to expect during labor"

"Ok" the doctor left the room.

"Oh thank god she left I couldn't explain labor except Kathy was in pain in the car. Part hurt/Part labor"

"You're not helping"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"AHHH oh my god!"

The doctor came back in and she checks on her. As the doctor looks down her water breaks. "Oh ok now they get worse"

"Worse then this?" she said out of breath.

"Yes but you are only 3 centimeters"

"Oh my god! Fuck this hurts!"

"Hey John how are you doing?" asked Olivia

"Nervous as hell"

"Do you guys have a name?"

"Yes but were not telling you tell after he is born."

"Ok fine be that way"

"Ok"

The doctors came back in. "Sarah and Rachel you need to leave for now and you can come back in later."

"Ok"

**Waiting Room**

They leave and go back to the waiting room.

"Hey babe" Casey sat down on Fin's lap.

"Hey" she sits on his lap and he puts his hand on her stomach. And she kisses him straight on the lips. A couple comes in and looks disgusted. They ignore them.

Olivia sat on Elliot's lap and kissed them on the lips. The couple smiled.

"I love you Greg"

"I love you Rachel"

"So Eli is asleep"

"Yep you where in there for 2 hours"

"She is in pain im not sure I can handle it and I was a cop" she said the last part in whisper

"I bet of course I wouldn't know im a man" I hope so or im leaving you for a real one (she said laughing)

"Well I bet your hungry baby"

"Actually I am"

"What would you like to get Rachel?"

"Im craving nachos! Nacho Bell Grande"

"Ok"

"What are you craving Sarah?" asked Fin.

"The same thing"

"Ok me and Greg will go. What about you guys?"

"Im gonna go" Chester said they get their orders and they left.

Olivia had her hand on her stomach. "So Lakisha you ready for the new baby?"

"No I still have to tell my daughter she is gonna be a big sister im 6 weeks along."

"Yeah"

"Hey dad are you ready to be a grandpa?"

"Yes I am"

"Good"

They guys came back Elliot gave Olivia her nachos and drink.

"Thank you baby"

"Your welcome"

"Lets go to the terrace and eat." They all agree and they all find a seat.

**Terrace **

Casey and Olivia ate their nachos. "These taste so good," Olivia said with a mouth full.

"The baby is probably enjoying it," said Elliot.

"Yeah"

**Alex's room**

"Oh fucking god this sucks!"

"I know"

"AHHH oh god I can't wait for this to be over with"

"I can't wait to meet our son," said John.

"Me either"

He got a washcloth and put it on her forehead. The doctor is checking on her. You are 4 centimeters you have to be 10 centimeters"

"What?" she said exhausted.

"You got more hours to go"

She rolls her eyes "great! AHHH it sucks!"

"I love you Stephanie"

"Yeah right im still not giving in" John laughs.

**Terrace**

Olivia finishes her lunch. They threw away Taco Bell trash. "Im good to go"

"Thank you I love you"

"I love you too" they kiss on the lips.

Let's go back inside. They all go back inside.

Eli woke up.

"Hey Buddy"

"Hi mama" he waves. She waves back.

"Let's go change your diaper" she pushed the stroller into the bathroom.

"I love you Byron"

"I love you Sarah, I love you baby" he kisses her stomach.

"Can't wait for you baby Brown"

"Me either well I can after seeing how Stephanie is."

Olivia and Eli came back from the bathroom. "I feel better"

"I bet you do" she kisses him on the lips. She rests her head on his shoulder.

Casey also put her head on Fin's shoulders.

"Hey Greg I wonder how Devon is doing in there?"

"No idea we get to do it in a few months"

"I know"

"You know in three weeks it's gonna be mother's day"

"I know I want to do something special for them"

"Me too"

They both look at their wives and see they are asleep. "It's too cute," said Fin

"I know," said Elliot

Eli put his finger to his mouth and says "shhh"

"Your right mama and Auntie Sarah are asleep"

"Well we have been here 6 hours now," said Fin.

"I know" They our out.

"What's worse is I have to pee badly. Hey dad come here" He got up he gently picked up her head and got Don sat down and he gently put her head on his shoulder and Elliot went to the bathroom.

**Alex's Room**

"I decided no pain killers but I changed my mind."

"No your doing it drug free"

"You're not the one in labor or in pain"

"You would kill me for letting you do it" she took a deep breath and let it out "I do love you Devon"

"I love you Stephanie"

"I wonder how everyone is doing out there?" the doctor came in "let me check you. Ok you are still are at 41/2 centimeters"

"Hey can she have an epidural?" John asked

"Sure"

"How is my family?"

"Well your sister and cousin are asleep on their husband's shoulders the little boy told his dad to shhh because his mama is sleeping"

"His name is Eli he is my cousin Rachel little boy"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Yeah well I need to check on a couple more patients and I will be back"

"Ok"

She left and John went by Alex and began massaging her neck and shoulders.

"You're a great husband"

"I know" they smile.

A nurse came in to do the epidural

**Waiting room**

Elliot came back and switched places with Don she is still out and so is Casey.

"Ou Dada"

"I love you too Eli" He wanted out of the stroller so Elliot took him and he moved so he could kiss Olivia on the forehead. "That is nice buddy" He smiles. He got up and kissed Elliot on the lips "thank you buddy". "Come" Eli, said.

"Well im thirsty does anyone want anything to drink?" said Chester

"Here" reaching into his pocket "can you get him a juice?"

"Sure but keep your money I got it"

"Thanks"

"Come on Eli want to go get a drink?"

"Yeah" he reaches for Chester he gets him and they go off.

Melinda got up to use the bathroom.

"Well they have been asleep for 45 minutes"

"Are we gonna be here all night?"

"I don't know"

"Me either"

Chester came back to the room and gave Eli back and his apple juice. Elliot got his sippy cups, poured some in his cup and some water, and gave him his cup and he drank some.

Melinda came back and sat with Chester.

Olivia slowly opens her eyes. She moved her head and rubbed her neck. "Oh man how long was I asleep?"

"Two hours" he began to rub her neck. Avery, Eli and Lakisha there outside stretching"

"Oh ok"

"Sarah is in the bathroom she woke up 5 minutes before you did"

"Damn I guess I was tired"

"Yeah you were" she showed a small smile.

"Sorry"

"It was ok"

"Pregnancy makes me very tired"

"I can tell," he laughs a little. She turns towards him and kissed him.

"I do love you"

"I love you too"

Casey came back.

"I want something to drink im gonna get something" said Olivia

"I will go with you," said Casey. They go get something to drink.

**Alex's room**

AHHH oh my god the doctor came in "let me check you. Well you are 7 centimeters and progressing pretty well. So do you have a name for the baby?

"Yes I do it's a boy im not telling anyone until he makes his grand entrance"

"Oh ok. I will be back to check on you"

"Ok"

"So I brought the camera…so smile" He snaps a few and puts it away. She is pissed at him.

"I hate you I said no pictures!"

"Oh my god you're beautiful!"

"I don't care you need to respect my wishes!"

"Sorry!"

"Fine! AHH damn it! I can't wait for this to be over with! I want to hold my baby boy!"

"Me too"

"AHH oh god!"

**Waiting room**

Chester and Melinda came back holding hands with Eli walking.

"Hey big boy"

"Hi mama" he went over to her. She picked him up. He kissed her on the lips.

"Baby I want this baby to be like him. I find out next week what I am having, Sarah too"

"I know"

"Hey Byron what do you want to do have?" asked Casey

"A baby" she playfully smacks him on the arm. "What sex?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy"

"Good response my dear"

"Thank you I try" she smiles and he leans in to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Byron" he put his hands on her stomach. "I love you too baby" he kisses her stomach. "You are the true love of my life" "Me too" he whispers in her ear "I love you Cassandra Tutuola" she whispers back "I love you too Odafin Tutuola" they kiss on the lips.

The old couple who gave them a dirty look earlier said "they are disgusting!" and they left.

Casey began to cry "damn hormones!" "I can't believe they said that stupid ignorant people!" said Olivia

"Just ignore them," said Elliot.

"Thanks guys"

"Byron is a great guy"

"Yeah I know"

"Babe we have the greatest friends" she laid her head on his shoulder and they laced their fingers together. "I know baby"

"Well its 8pm I think we need dinner"

"Me too"

"So what would you ladies want?"

"Pepperoni pizza" said Olivia

"Sounds good I will go get some," said Elliot

"I will go with you," said Fin. They leave and go across the street.

**Alex's Room**

"Baby I do love you despite everything I say and do"

"I know honey"

The doctor came in and checked on her. "Well it's still at 7 centimeters. Ok, well are you ok?" "If it don't progress soon im gonna give you a drug to help you progress"

"Ok AHHH oh god!"

"Well they are every five minutes."

"Ok well relax and enjoy it"

"Yeah the pain is so pleasurable," she said sarcastically

"Ok smartass" she laughs a little.

"I will be back later."

"Ok" she leaves.

"I have to pee"

"Well let's see if you can get up to pee. Ok let me go see"

"Ok AHH"

**Waiting room**

Elliot and Fin bring back pizza and drinks.

"Let's go to the terrace to eat." Ok they all get up.

They get their food and eat. "Do we plan to spend the night here?" asked Fin

"Yes we do," said Casey

"Ok"

"This pizza is really good," said Olivia with a mouth full of pizza.

"You like to talk with your mouth full don't you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes" she said with another mouth full of pizza.

He just laughs, "I love my Rachel"

**Alex's room**

"AHHH oh my god I do not want anymore kids"

"Why?"

"This is down right awful. AHHH"

The doctor came back in. "Hey let's see if we made any progress. Ok, well you are still at 7 centimeters" (its only been 3 hour since last checked on her) "Im gonna check on you in an hour and give you the medicine to progress the labor"

"Ok"

"Oh man I hope it progresses soon"

"Me too" "Well it sucks"

"Yes it does"

**Waiting room**

In the lobby of the hospital, everyone is asleep. Eli is asleep in his stroller, Olivia is a sleep on Elliot's shoulder, and Elliot's head is on the wall their hands together. Fin's head is on the wall and his feet on another chair, Casey is sitting on Fin's lap, and Casey's head is on his chest his hands holding her. Melinda head is on Chester's shoulder and Chester, Don and George are all asleep with heads against the wall. It was midnight and they were all exhausted. The nurse was looking in on them for Alex and John. She smiles as she sees them and goes back to see Alex and John.

Alex is almost asleep "AHHH I hate contraction can I have one hour of sleep please" she just talking to air. John is yawning like crazy. "Sorry baby im tired" said John. "It's ok" He sits in a chair.

The doctor came in. "Ok its still at 7 centimeters. So im gonna give you a drug called Pitocin and it's gonna help progress your labor. (She gives her the medicine) Ok um im gonna go relax in the on-call room."

"OK"

"Oh yeah your whole family is asleep in the lobby. All knocked out"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah" she leaves, Alex yawned, and she fell asleep.

7 hours later…

They all began to wake up. "Oh man how long where we asleep for?" asked Olivia

"Seven hours" the doctor told them. "Oh man" They all are awake now.

Olivia & Elliot go into the bathroom. They go inside. Olivia runs to the toilet, she relieved herself, and Elliot just waits his turn. She was washing her hands and Elliot was relieving himself. He was washing his hands. He dries his hands and whispers, "I want you"

"Me too"

"Well we could have a quickie right here right now"

"I would love that seeing I was hornier then hell"

She lifted up her skirt and took off her panties, he undid his pants, let them drop, and dropped his boxers, and he lifted her up and slid in. "Oh baby you feel amazing"

"I know," he said quietly

He worked faster. "Oh man im not gonna last much longer"

"Me either…Oh El!"

They came at the same time and they clean themselves up and leave out the bathroom. And returned to the waiting room. They sit back down and relax.

"Eli is still asleep," said Olivia

"Someone just got lucky in the bathroom," said Casey

"Yes we did," said Olivia with a smirk.

Fin and Casey go to the bathroom.

"I love you Elliot"

"I love you too"

"Who is hungry?"

"We all are"

"Hey come on dad," said Chester

"Where?"

"To get breakfast"

"Ok"

They leave.

"Im still tired," said Olivia as she yawns

"Me too" said Elliot

Fin and Casey came back came back. "Um Don and Chester went to get breakfast" said Elliot

"Oh ok," said Fin

The old couple came back in and they spot Fin and Casey. They look at disgust.

"What the hell is your guy's problem? Asked Fin

"Mixed couples should not be aloud!" and they stomped off to their daughters room.

Casey just began to cry. "It's ok honey there just a bunch of jerks." He kisses her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too Byron"

"Don't let any ignorant person get you down" said Fin

"I'll try not too but my hormones won't help," He laughs a little.

"You're my #1"

"Thank you Babe"

"No problem"

Chester and Don came back and handed out breakfast. And they all say thank you.

Let's go to the terrace. Ok they all go.

They all began to eat. Elliot fed Eli a bit of egg. "MMM"

Melinda got up and ran to the bathroom. Chester ran in there with her. He hears her puking he cannot get in she locked the door. "Baby are you alright?" she did not answer she was still puking. "Babe I love you"

"I love you too" she unlocks the door and lets him in.

**Alex's Room**

"AHHH they are coming stronger. Oh god!" He is rubbing her back. The doctor came in "it is at 9 centimeters it shouldn't be too much longer "Oh thank god" out of breath.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born. I was wondering when its time if I can have my sister and cousin in the delivery room?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"AHHH oh my god!"

"Well I better go get your sister and cousin"

"Ok AHHH" she left to go get them.

**Waiting Room**

"So we have been here for 20 hours," said Elliot

"Oh I know" the doctor came over "I need to see Sarah and Rachel."

"Ok"

"Stephanie Lucas wants you in there when she gives birth. She is currently 9 centimeters"

"Ok lets go" They leave their husbands and they go to Alex's room.

**Alex's Room**

"AHHH oh my god!"

"Ok girls here" she handed them scrubs and they go change.

"AHHH" they come out in scrubs. John went in and got scrubs on. The doctor came back in and checked her. "Well Mrs. Lucas you are fully dilated lets go to the delivery room"

They all go. And they all set up for the delivery. Put her feet in the stirrups. "Ok well I don't see the head yet"

"I do feel like I got to push"

"Ok on your next contraction push and keep pushing it's a 10 count."

"Ok AHHH" she breaths.

"Ok push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10"

"Ok deep breath and relax till the next contraction"

"AHHH oh my god!"

"Ok 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10"

"Oh wow not much time till"

**Waiting Room **

"This is Alex first child so it could take along time. She could be pushing for one hour" said Elliot. (im not sure how accurate that is lol. I know your first child can take forever to come out but not sure on the pushing.)

"Oh my god Rachel and Sarah are going to be like that too." Said Fin

"Oh I know" said Elliot

"Where is Avery and Lakisha?" asked Fin

"Avery took Lakisha back to the hotel to rest." Said Elliot

"Oh ok where is 'dad'?

"Dad took Eli for a walk"

"Yeah I can't wait to see the baby"

"I wonder how Devon is doing."

"Probably going out of his mind"

"Yeah I'd think so"

"Im nervous and its not my kid being born"

"Shit me too"

**Alex's Room**

"Ahhh oh god see the head yet?" said Alex

"Yes deep breath and push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10"

"Ok the head is out no more pushing I have to get the shoulders fixed"

"Huh?"

"to get the shoulders straight for I can get him out easier"

"Oh god"

"Sarah & Rachel grab a leg and push them towards her. Easier for the baby to come out" (I think lol)

"Ok" they grab a leg and do as they are told.

"He is bald" said Olivia as she glanced down. _Do I really want to go through this in a few months?"_"

The doctor suctioned his nose and mouth. He started crying and she pulled him out and put him on his mother's stomach. The nurse did aApgar test. And everything was fine.

"He's beautiful" she started crying.

"Ok dad time to cut the umbilical cord" he got off the bed behind Alex and he cut it.

"Um we are gonna take him to get cleaned up and weighed um I have to get the placenta out. Ok it's out"

"Hey we are gonna tell everyone after we changed" said Casey

**waiting room**

"Ok so it's been an hour" the girls come in. "Hey she just had the most beautiful son she did a beautiful job," said Olivia.

They sit with their husbands.

"Dad went to call Avery and Lakisha and give them the news"

"Wow I have to do that in a few months"

"Oh man"

Casey starts rubbing her stomach. "Ok Avery and Lakisha are coming back"

"Good I think the doctor is gonna get us when they get everything done"

"Its ok im waiting for them too"

"I want baby Brown now"

"I want baby Martin too"

"Well I do then again I love to just have Eli."

"We need to get him a big boy bed"

"I know this week"

"Ok"

They kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"

"I love you too"

Chester and Melinda arrive.

"Hey!"

"Hi do you feel better?"

"Yeah I guess eggs don't agree with me"

"They didn't agree with Stephanie either"

"OK"

The doctor came out

"Ok Stephanie and Devon Lucas"

Ok they all go in there including Eli.

**Alex's Room**

They all go in there and see Alex happy holding a baby boy.

"Ok well you are all here we want you all to meet Cayden James Lucas he weights 8 lbs 14 oz and 19 inches long" **(if u only knew how many times I went back and forth with names for this kid! LOL)**

"He is beautiful," said Olivia

"Yes he is" said Alex.

"Despite what I said early I would do it again in a heartbeat"

"Baba" Eli said pointing

"Yeah his name is Cayden can you say that?" asked Elliot

"En!"

"Well he tried any ways"

"He's cute"

The doctor came in "Ok ladies and gentlemen I have to ask you to leave."

"Ok you guys can come back later mom and baby need rest"

"Ok guys we are gonna go home and change clothes, shower, eat and rest," said Elliot

"OK thank you guys so much for everything"

"No problem"

"Ok we are leaving"

They all exit the hospital and head home.

Alex had Cayden he became fussy. "Well let's teach you how to breast feed" She demonstrated and Alex tries it.

"Ok" she pulled down the gown and the baby latched on. And when he was done, he fell asleep. The doctor took him to the nursery, Alex fixed herself, and she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. John did too.

Chester, Melinda, Don and George all say good-bye and they head to the hotel for rest and relaxation.

Casey and Fin make it home. She drops her purse on the bar and took off her shoes. "Feels so good" He takes off his shoes.

"OK all I want is a shower"

"Me too let's go"

They get to the bathroom and start the shower and she went to the toilet and relieved herself. She started taking her clothes off. She wiped and got in and Casey was relaxing and loves the water beating on her. "This feels so good"

"This is gonna feel good" he lifts her up and slides in. "Oh shit baby"

"I know "

"I love you"

"I love you too" He starts pounding a little harder.

"Baby I won't last long"

"Its ok release" she does and so does he. They wash and get out, he gets boxers on, one of his t-shirt on and they crawl into bed, he puts one hand on her stomach, and they let exhaustion take over.

Olivia goes straight to the toilet to relieve herself and she starts to strip. Elliot came in and started the shower after putting Eli in bed for his nap. Olivia hopped in the shower and let the water run over her body. Elliot joined her in the shower. They kiss long and hard. He stuck a finger in her. She gasps. "Baby"

He moved his finger in and out of her really fast. "Baby" is all she could get out and she came he pulled his fingers out and sucked it they washed and got out and they dried off and Elliot got boxers and she got one of his t-shirts and they crawled into bed and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 "Mother's Day"

**This is dedicated to my new friend Tesha! Thank you for helping me. **

**Disclaimer: I own Tesha (Hi Tesha! LOL)**

_Alex and John are in love with their 3-week-old son Cayden. They are doing well. Alex is sleep deprived but that is normal for a few months. Casey is now 5 months pregnant and got a little rounder. She likes it though gave her an excuse to eat whatever she wants. She found out what she is having. Olivia is a little rounder too. She also found out what she is having. She also eats whatever she wants. Eli is 13 months old now. He walks by himself if he has his walking toy. _

Alex yawns and slowly gets up and gets Cayden out of the bassinet and sat back on the bed, she adjusted herself, and he latched on. "I love you Cayden she said softly she didn't want to wake up John. Did you know your name means fighter?"

Fin came in the room with a tray of food. He put it on the bed to wake up Casey.

"Casey honey wake up"

"Hmmm" she said with her eyes closed

"Wake up its time for breakfast. I brought you breakfast in bed"

She realizing she ain't going back to bed she opens her eyes, she smiles, and she untangled herself from the comforter she said "sorry I have to go pee" and off to the bathroom she went. When she came out she put his t-shirt on and sat back in bed and he put the foot tray on her lap. She saw the rose. "Happy Mother's Day baby" giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so let's see eggs, toast, and fried potatoes and orange juice. Yum"

"I though so" She drank some orange juice and took a bite of eggs.

Elliot slowly got out of bed and not wanting to wake Olivia, he went to the bathroom. He went to the toilet to relieve himself, flush, washed his hands, went, left the room, shut the door, and went to Eli's room. He got him out of the crib and put him on the changing table and pulled his boxers down and got a diaper and got it ready and undid the other one and throw it away and put the other one on and pulled up his boxers and take him to the living room. He put him in the high chair and he got baby crayons and a piece of computer printer paper and folded it like a card and he wrote 'Happy Mother's Day' and he had Eli draw in the middle while he made her breakfast.

Alex took the baby to the living room. She sat on the couch with him. She was cuddling with him.

"I love you Cayden and you came right in time for mother's day." He is asleep she looks up and she's John.

"Hey honey."

"Hey babe happy mother's day."

"Thank you." He kisses her on the lips.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Sleep" she said yawning.

"Well why don't you go put him in the bassinet and go relax in bed till I make breakfast"

"Ok" she got up, went to the room, and laid Cayden in the bassinet, she climbed into bed, her head hit the pillow, and she was out in dreamland.

Fin was taking the tray to the kitchen. She got up and went to the bathroom again. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and sat on the couch. Casey came out and sat on the couch, Fin turned on the TV, and they sat and watched TV.

Elliot holding a tray of food is behind Eli holding his 'Mother's Day Card' and a rose (No thorns of course). He opens the door and Olivia was not in bed but the bathroom. She came out, smiled, and got back in bed and he gave her the food "Happy Mother's Day"

"Thank you" he kisses her on the mouth.

"So French toast and orange juice"

"Yep" He picks up Eli off the floor and put him on the bed. "Here mama" he hands her a wrinkled card and a rose that broke in half. "Thank you Buddy"

"Come mama" Kissing her on the cheek. She looks at the card and starts to cry.

"I love it and it's my first mother's day"

"Yes it is" she takes a bite of French toast.

John went in the room and quietly woke up "Alex". She opens her eyes slowly, she smile a little, and she got back out of bed. Grabbed the baby monitor, went quietly to the living room and to the kitchen, sat in the dining room chair, and saw her breakfast. "Happy Mother's Day"

"Thank you" kissing him on the lips. She took a bite of eggs.

"Mmm it is good"

"Thank you very much"

"No problem"

Fin is kissing Casey on the lips. She straddles him and they kiss again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Fin took his hand and put it between her legs and he stuck a finger in her. She gasps he smirks and moves his finger inside her and he put another finger in. He is working his fingers like magic.

"Oh Fin!"

She put her head back and he worked her faster

"Oh man im not gonna last much longer".

He said "cum for me."

She came all on his fingers. He pulled out and sucked on his fingers and she kissed him and tastes herself on his tongue.

"That was amazing."

"Yes I know."

"Oh wow our daughter kicked for the first time. Oh wow feel it..." she grabbed his hand.

"Oh my god it feels like a flutter." She said **(well that's the way people describe it couldn't tell you LOL never been pregnant)**

"She is a kicker." She is so happy she gets off Fin.

"Hey I think I want to go for a swim."

"Ok let's go get are bikini's on."

"Why?" She went to the sliding glass door, opens, goes out, took off Fin's shirt, and got in. Fin took off his boxers and got in.

Elliot took the tray to the kitchen and Olivia held Eli and walk to the living room she put Eli in the crib and sat on the couch. Elliot came out of the kitchen and sat with Olivia on the couch. He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So how about we go get dressed and go to the backyard and enjoy the weather"

"OK" so they get up and go get some clothes on. She got booty shorts on and a tight tank top on (no bra or undies) and Elliot got on some swim trunks on and Olivia got matching trunks for Eli.. She went to the living room and got Eli and she got a swimming diaper out of the hall closet. She laid Eli down, took off his boxers, undid the diaper, and took it off and put on the swim diaper and on which isn't easy **(there not there a pain in the butt lol)** and got trunks on. And they go outside and Elliot gets Eli's swimming pool, gets the hose, and fills it up. Olivia let Eli down and he took off. He turned off the hose. Olivia got her sunglasses, Eli, and Elliot's sunglasses she got two cold waters and she gave Elliot water.

": Thanks babe." He kisses her. She put Eli in the pool. They sat in lawn chairs and relax and their fingers laced together.

Alex took the dishes to the kitchen and she sat back on the couch. John sat with her.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Not much maybe we can go for a walk later before we all go to dinner."

"Ok right now just love being near you."

"Me too."

"So let's watch some TV."

"Ok".

Casey and Fin are swimming in the pool. They hear Elliot and Olivia in their yard.

"Rachel and Greg is that you"?

"Yes it is" said Olivia laughing.

"Happy Mother's Day Rachel"

"You too Sarah"

They yelled at each other through the fence. Fin kissed Casey and backs her into a corner of the pool. And he kissed her on the neck and began sucking on her neck.

"You're amazing"

"I know"

"Hey Rachel what time is the dinner?"

"6"

"Ok" she was going to say something else when Fin slid in her.

"Oh my god!" she whispers. She wraps her legs around his waist and he began thrusting into her

"Oh damn!"

"Im gonna go sit back down" said Olivia

"Ok" she said as he continued to thrust into her. They hear the hose. He thrust harder and she came and became too.

"Oh god! Let's go again"

"OK let me rest first"

Elliot is watering the grass. And the hose sprays Olivia. Her mouth opens "the water is cold!"

"Sorry baby" he laughs.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is" and he sprays it at her again. They where chasing each other. Eli is watching them and laughing.

You look at Olivia, her nipples are coming out through her soaked shirt, and you can see her round stomach.

"I love your headlights"

"Shut up" she said laughing.

He pinched her nipple, "Ouch!"

"Is everything ok over there?" asked Fin.

"Yes!"-said Elliot.

"Ok" said Fin

"That hurt Elliot remember im pregnant and there VERY sensitive"

"Sorry Babe" he kisses them through her shirt.

"All better"

"Good"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Dada! Mama!" They turn around and he is standing in the pool naked peeing.

"Oh my god!" they go over towards him.

"I think it maybe a good time to go clean up"

"Yeah" Elliot got Eli and they go quickly to the showers. They put their wet clothes off and the three got into their big shower.

Alex was falling asleep on John's shoulder while he watched CNN and she jumped awake as she heard Cayden crying through the baby monitor. She sat up "I will go get him"

"Ok" she said.

He got up and went to get Cayden. He picked him up, he took him to his changing table, he gently laid him down on the changing table, he snapped his onesies, and he got a diaper and got it ready and he undid the tabs, took off the old diaper, and slid on the new one. He did the tabs, snapped the onesies, cuddled him, and gave him to Alex.

"Here you go babe." He hands her Cayden.

"Hey while you feed him im gonna go take a shower."

"Ok."

He left to take a shower, she adjusted herself, and Cayden latched on.

"My first mother's day is amazing."

Fin thrust one last time. "Oh god!"

They swim to the stairs and they get out.

"I think we should go have a shower."

"Me too."

"So let's go."

They go naked to the bathroom.

Olivia got out first and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, she got Eli out in a towel, and Elliot got a towel. Olivia took him, put him on the changing table, dried him, got the diaper, and put it on. She picked him up, went to his draw, and got jeans shorts and his 'Im a big brother' t-shirt. She put him back on the changing table and put on his jeans shorts and t-shirt. And she handed him to Elliot who is already dressed. She got light blue bra and panties, she got a cute summer dress on, and she went and brushed her hair and put it in a simple pony and make up. She got white flip-flops on and she got her purse.

"Well I got Eli's sandals."

"Ok the stroller is ready and so is the diaper bag."

They get going. Olivia is pushing the stroller and Elliot is holding Eli.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Peter's Café."

John came out dressed.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So I think its time for your shower"

"Me too"

"Its time for father/son bonding"

"Ok "she said giggling she went to take a shower. John held Cayden and talk to him.

"I love you son"

"I love you Cayden James Lucas - Munch. I got someone to share my theories with who can't judge me. Hey, at least not right away. You're the best thing in my life." He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a cute baby so that would be your mom's genes" the baby looks up at John. The baby smiles at him. He wonders if it is genuine or because Cayden has gas.

Alex got out of the shower, she did her thing in the bathroom, she got matching bra, and she got black gauchos and a tank top on that shows some post baby weight. She put on black flip-flops. And she brushed her hair down. And did her make up. She came out. She loved seeing Cayden and John together.

She got the baby carrier, sat it on the coffee table and, got the stroller out, and got the diaper bag ready and John put Cayden in the carrier and they put it in the stroller and they leave to go to for a walk.

Fin and Casey get out of the shower, get towels, and dried off.

"You know I love your pregnant body."

"Thank you." He kisses their daughter. They get dressed he got on boxers and jeans shorts and wife beater and t-shirt. She got on white panties, bra, a white skirt, and tank top and white flip-flops. And they go to the living room. And they leave.

Elliot holds open the door and Olivia goes in with the stroller then Elliot and Eli go in. They get a booth and sit down. And Elliot sat Eli next to him in the booth. Eli stood up and began to jump on the seat.

"Sit down buddy" he said laughing. He sat him down. He smiles. Mariska came over.

"Hey guys."

"Hi. So here are your menus."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Eli has gotten up again. Eli sit down! He said mildly yelling. He continues jumping. "Eli one more time and you're going in the stroller." He stopped jumping and got the sad face and tears began to appear. He sat down. Mariska came back.

"Ok what would you like?"

"I want a tuna melt and a coke," said Olivia.

"I want a club sandwich and fries and coke," said Elliot.

"Anything for Eli?"

"No."

"Ok"

"Hey babe I'll be back bathroom back."

"Ok."

Alex is pushing the stroller while John is holding hands they are walking through the park.

"It is a nice day." They sit on an empty bench. He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I still can't believe im a mother!"

"It's amazing for sure."

"Yes it is to be a dad." She pulls back the hood of the stroller and see's their child in his onesies and hat.

"He is adorable."

"Of course he has your genes."

"Thank you."

"Let's start heading back."

"Ok" they start heading back.

Casey and Fin are holding hands and head into on Ice cream shop. They wait in line. They order their ice cream and paid for it, they sat at a table by the ice cream shop, and they talk.

"So we are having a girl."

"I know see I had to be there" she smirked.

"She's kicking again. She is a real kicker!" He puts her hand on her belly.

"Yes she is!"

"This ice cream is really good and cold as it should be on a warm day."

"A nice 85 degree day." They fed each other ice cream.

Olivia came back from the bathroom and Mariska brought their food.

"Thank you."

"No problem." They began to eat. They share with Eli.

"He likes the tuna."

"He was doing better he isn't sad anymore." They where almost done eating. They where hungry. They look over and see Eli eyes starting to close.

"Awe poor guy."

Elliot wiped his hands, picked up Eli, and laid him on his chest and rubbed his back. Olivia fixed the stroller for Elliot can lay him straight down in the stroller. They finish eating and Elliot pushed the stroller to the counter to pay for it while Olivia went to the bathroom. He paid for it and went outside to wait for Olivia. She came out and they walked back home. Olivia was not feeling very good. The heat is getting to her. They walk home.

Alex, John and Cayden arrive home and John takes Cayden out of the stroller and takes him out of the carrier. He held him close. Alex came back from the bathroom. They all sat on the couch.

"Thank you for the walk but now im hungry." She laughs

"How does grill cheese sound?"

"Fine"

"Ok im gonna make them."

"Ok honey."

Casey and Fin finish eating ice cream and Casey had to go inside to pee.

"Oh sorry honey."

"Its ok" he said with a laugh. She quickly went to the bathroom.

"I love her so much." She came back out.

"So your choice do you want to go home or walk to the beach?" She was thinking.

"Will you be mad if we go home?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Im just tired."

"It's ok."

"Thank you."

She gave him a big kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So let's go back home and wait till 6 for dinner."

"Ok I can do that."

"I can't think of other things to occupy are time before dinner."

"Dude _Oh my god im talking like a true Californian._ We did enough today baby" he laughs and they lace their fingers together and walk home.

They get home and Olivia put on the air conditioner and relaxed on the couch Elliot put Eli in his crib and went to the bathroom and came out and walked over to the couch and see's Olivia asleep. He smiles and picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and put her on the bed and took off her flip-flops, he laid on the bed, he closed his eyes, and he was in dreamland.

John brought Alex her sandwich nacho cheese Doritos and a can of coke. And he brought his and they eat and watch. TV

"This is a great Mother's Day."

"Yes it is." She took a bite of the grill cheese.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." They continue eating. They finish their lunches, they throw away the paper plates and napkins, and they wash their hands and return to the couch to watch TV. They got relaxed.

Casey and Fin made it home, took off her flips flops, went to get two water bottles, and sat on the couch waiting for Fin to get out of the bathroom. She opened her water and took a sip. He came out of the bathroom, sat with Casey, and took a sip of water and he grabs the remote and turned on the TV so let's watch General Hospital. Ok let's watch. Ok they find it on Tivo and watch it.

Olivia had slowly opened her eyes and yawned and she felt Elliot's arms around her she smiled and then the sudden urge to pee. She quit smiling and took his arm off her and waking him up as she ran to the bathroom barely making it.

"Are you all right Olivia?" He asked concerned.

"Yes" as she pulled up her pants, she flushed the toilet, turned on the sink, and washed her hands. She came out.

"Sorry baby I had to pee badly there would have been a puddle on the floor."

He smiles" its ok"

"Im gonna go back to the bathroom and fixed myself my hair and make up."

"Ok can I go in there with you and use the toilet?"

"Sure" They go into the bathroom and she brushed her hair while he relieved himself in the toilet. She finishes her hair, her make up was good, and she moved out of the way for he can wash his hands. They get Eli who is wake and changed him, they got the stroller, and they left for dinner.

The baby is crying so Alex went to get him and she changed him, came in the living room, and fixed herself and he latched on. John made sure they had everything, she put him in the carrier, they left, and they met up with Elliot, Olivia, Eli, Baby girl Martin, Casey, Fin, and Baby girl Brown.

"Hey guys lets go to dinner."

"Let's go."

"So Alex how are you feeling?" asked Olivia.

"Pretty good."

"Good. "

They reach 'The Italian Place', went to the balcony, and sat at a big square table with a red tablecloth. They had Olivia next to the stroller and Elliot next to her and then Casey and Fin and John and Alex with Cayden in the stroller.

"Hi im Tesha I will be your waiter"

"Hi 2 large pizza's one pepperoni for the ladies and one with the works for us guys. Ok 4 guys and 2 diet cokes" said Elliot.

"Ok" the waitress left.

"Dada!" said Eli. He reached for him to take him out. Olivia unbuckled him, picked him up, and handed him to Elliot. He sat in Elliot's lap. "Hi" he said waving his hand. They all wave back. The waitress brought the drinks which two are diet cokes?

"We are" said Alex and John.

"Ok" handing them to them.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome pizza will be coming shortly."

"Ok thank you" said Elliot. She walked away.

"Ink dada!" Olivia handed him his apple juice.

"NO!" screaming it and through his sippy cup on the ground "oke dada!"

"Hey no soda and two it wasn't very nice to throw your cup." He got the sad face again. "Man he did this earlier at Peter's Café." Said Olivia

"Thanks John as John hands him his cup."

"No problem."

The waitress came with the pizzas.

"Happy Mother's Day guys."

"Thank you." Comes from the girls.

"You are welcome." They all get there pizza and began to eat.

"I love this pizza." Olivia said with a mouth full of pizza.

"You do like to talk with a mouthful," said Elliot he laughs.

"Yes", she responds with another mouth of pizza.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said without a mouth full of food.

"It really is good," said Casey.

Elliot feeds Eli pizza. Fin takes a sip of coke. Eli takes a sip of apple Juice.

They girls are on their second piece and the guys are on their 3rd piece. They finish their food. And they clean up, wipe their hands, and face on a napkin. And Casey and Olivia make a beeline for the bathroom and they pay for their dinner, go outside, and wait for them.

"It's such a nice night out," said John.

"Yes it is" said Elliot. The girls come out.

"I believe I've peed at least 20 times today," said Casey.

"Me too" said Olivia. They decided to walk along the beach path.

Alex and John in front with Cayden then Casey and Fin holding hands then Olivia, Elliot and Eli in back. Elliot is holding Eli. Olivia put her hand on her stomach as she was pushing the stroller.

"Are you ok?" Asked a concerned Elliot.

"Yes the baby is kicking."

"Ok."

"I love it!"

"Mine just kicked too!" Said Casey.

The sound of crying filled their ears as little Cayden is awake and Alex takes him out of the carrier and gives him his Yankees pacifier. He calmed down.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Casey.

"Sure." Alex hands Cayden to Casey. She just loves holding him.

"I can't wait to hold my baby girl. "

"I know." She gives him back to Alex. They decided to head back.

They arrive at their respected homes. Alex went to change Cayden, John folded up the stroller and put it in the closet, and John locked the front door and headed to the bedroom to see Alex breast feeding Cayden.

He sat on the bed, quietly took off his shoes, and put them in the closet and got his pajama's and went to the bathroom she was now burping Cayden. He burped for her and she put him in the bassinet and got her pajama's and he got his pajama's on and they crawled into bed. And they kiss and they let exhaustion take over.

Fin and Casey got home got home. Fin shut and locked the door. Casey took off her shoes and got his shirt and she went to the bathroom to relieve herself on the toilet. He came in, stripped down to his boxers, and waited for Casey.

"Hurry up Casey I have to pee!" She came out in his shirt and boy shorts and she slides into bed while he relieved himself.

"Oh god much better." He flushes and washed his hands and got out and see's Casey out and he crawled into a bed quietly and his head hit the pillow and he let exhaustion take over.

Olivia put the stroller away in the closet while Elliot put Eli down for the night. He goes to their room and see's Olivia naked and legs spread apart waiting for him he quickly lost all his clothes. And he dove on the bed and he quickly stuck himself in.

"Oh god El!" He laughs, he thrust, and he takes a nipple in his mouth he began to suck on it. She arched her back, he kissed her on the lips, and he thrust harder. , she screamed ELLLL, he screamed LIIIVVVV, and they came down from their high. He pulled out and they cuddled and fell asleep from exertion and exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_It has been a week since mother's day. Cayden is now a month old. Olivia and Elliot bought Eli a big boy bed. And a few accessory for the bed. _

**9AM**

Alex is awake burping Cayden in the living room and John is in the shower. She finishes burping Cayden. She put him in the playpen and got the baby monitor and went to the kitchen and make breakfast. _Im making him french toast._

Casey is taking a shower while Fin is making breakfast. _I am going to make Casey the best breakfast ever._ Casey got out of the shower and dried off on her hot pink towel and she looked in the mirror and smiled seeing her belly. She came out and got on a white thong and bra and she chose black gauchos and a tank top that has a baby girl at the bottom that says 'it's a girl' and she went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, and put it in a pony and she put on her make up. She went into the closet, got her black flip-flops, and went to the living room. She went to the kitchen and saw Fin cooking breakfast and finish putting it on the plate. He put the food on the dining room table and she got two glasses of orange juice. They sit at the table and eat their breakfast.

Elliot is giving Eli a bath. Olivia came in "sorry couldn't hold it."

"It s ok" he laughs

She pulls up her boy undies, flushes the toilet, and washes her hands.

"I will leave you two men alone," she laughs

"Ok" he laughs

She leaves the room and went to the kitchen and got a bowl and poured some strawberry frosted mini wheat's and got the milk and poured it in the bowl and put the milk in the fridge and got a spoon and sat at the table and begin eating.

She hears footsteps. He put him in his high chair, put the tray on, and put some cheerios in a bowl, gave it to him, gave him some apple juice in the sippy cup.

"Honey im going to go take a quick shower."

"Ok honey." He left to take a shower.

John is out of the shower and he is holding Cayden while Alex finishing making French toast. She put it on plates and takes it to the dining room table. And John put Cayden in his playpen and went to have breakfast with Alex.

Casey and Fin take their dishes to the kitchen and Fin told Casey "Im gonna go take a shower"

"Ok babe"

She put the dishes in the dishwasher and she sat on the couch waiting for Fin to get out of the shower. He came out in jeans and an 'its only funny until someone gets hurt now it's hilarious' shirt.

"Ok babe lets go to the Martins."

He came out of the bathroom dressed in Navy blue adidas track pants and no shirt.

"My turn" she went to take a shower. He held Eli.

"Hey Eli let's get the stroller ready for when you and mom and Alex, Cayden and Casey leave."

"Kay" Eli said

He gets the stroller ready. They hear a knock at the door. They open the door.

"Hey Casey and Fin."

"Hey guys."

"Liv is in the shower."

"Ok." She sat on the couch and rubbed her belly.

"Is the baby active?"

"Yes I love it"

"So is ours Liv loves it" they heard another knock on the door. Elliot and Eli answer the door.

"Hey guys come on in"

"Thanks"

"So Eli go say hi" I need to get his diaper bag ready.

"Kay dada" he walks over to Casey and Fin

"Hey big guy"

"Hi" Fin lifts him up on his lap. Olivia came out in a cute skirt, a tank top and she got her purse, and got a diaper bag from Elliot she kissed him

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

She gets Eli from Fin and puts him in the stroller and Alex and Casey say good-bye to their men. Alex, Cayden, Casey, Olivia and Eli all leave for a girls and babies day.

"Ok guys lets take down the other bed and fix it for Eli's new bedroom."

"Ok" they go in and see the bedroom.

"I like how it has baby blue walls" said Fin

"Me too" said Elliot. "I plan to have a sports border and his new bed and baseball chair mitt and toys."

"Ok lets start taking apart the bed"

"Ok" they start taking off the bed sheets, put the comforter and pillows in the closet, took the mattress off, and put it up again the hall wall and they start disassembling the bed frame.

The girls walk to a local baby-clothing store. Casey opens the door to let Alex and Cayden go in, Olivia, and Eli in. They go inside and look around. They go look at baby clothes. They go look at onesies. Alex picks up one that is baby blue and it says 'of course im cute haven't you seen my mommy?'

"I like it they also have it in light pink."

"I like it" said Olivia

"Me too" said Casey.

Casey and Olivia pick one up in pink and Alex in blue. They look through more.

"I like this one" said Casey. 'Divas are not made they are born' "it is cute" or this one 'Give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world' "it is cute here Alex" said Casey 'boobies are mine, back off daddy!' they all laugh.

"Oh no this one takes the cake" said Olivia. 'I got a drinking problem two boobies and only one mouth' they all laugh.

"The boys would get a kick out of it," said Casey

"Yes they would. Here Alex 'dirt, bugs, trash and boogers a little boys food groups'" said Olivia.

"I like it. It's cute," said Alex.

"Another good one 'boob man' said Olivia they all laugh "got to get that one" said Alex.

They all get five packs of onesies, hats and socks. "I like these socks those Trumpette jungle critters," said Olivia.

"Oh they are adorable," said Casey

"I know," said Olivia

"Look at these cute headbands" said Alex

"I know they are adorable," said Casey

"Look at the Spunky pacifier clip the dogs are adorable"

"I know"

"Oh look at these pink pants," said Olivia.

"They are cute jeans"

They hear a small grumble.

"Sorry guys I guess im hungry," said Olivia feeling a little embarrassed at how loud it was.

They laugh "its ok im hungry too" said Casey.

"I am to and its gonna be time to feed Cayden"

"Ok let's pay for it and go to lunch"

They get to the counter and Alex paying for her stuff when Cayden started crying she pushed the hood back and put his pacifier in his mouth. The teller asked "how old?"

"A month"

"Oh cute baby"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" she got her stuff and waited.

Casey put her stuff up. "So a girl huh?"

"Yes" she pays for it and waits.

"Hey so a girl"

"Yep"

"Hi" he waves to the teller. "Hi, so I see your going to be a big brother"

"Yep"

"You going to protect your little sister?"

"Yep" she laughs at him and they all leave and head for lunch.

"Ok last piece"

They get the bed disassembled and to the garage.

"Ok Fin we got the drawers and now help me out put it in Eli's old room" He moved it in there.

John grabbed two draws and then they moved the light and nightstand and they get the stuff to put the border up.

"What do you guys want for lunch my treat?" said Elliot.

"How about Subway?"

"Ok let's write down what we want"

They arrive at 'Casa Sanchez' (a real restaurant) they take a seat in the back of the restaurant. They get a booth. Casey is in the middle. Alex gets a blanket out pushes up the hood, unbuckles Cayden, and takes him up to her and she fixes the blanket and then fixes herself and he latches on.

"Sorry he is hungry"

"Its fine we will be doing it too"

"Mama out!" said Eli

She lifts him out and sits him on the seats. The waiter comes over. "Hi I am Jose I am your waiter"

"Hi I want Taquitos with guacamole, rice and beans with a diet coke," said Alex.

"I want a nacho with chicken and a coke," said Casey

"I want quesadilla, rice and beans and a coke," said Olivia

"Ok anything for the little guy?"

"No"

"Ok" the waiter left.

"Eli stop jumping and sit down" He was not listening. She sat him down. He got back up and started jumping again.

"Sit down or you go back in the stroller!" he sat back down and did the sad face.

"Man this kid is starting to act up" He starts sobbing she picks him up and holds him. He settles down and got back on the seat and the waiter brought their drinks.

"Thank you" they all said

"Your welcome" He brought their food to the table.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome. Enjoy your food"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" He leaves and they eat

John came back with their sandwiches. He hands them out and Elliot got the beers. They sat at the dining room table. They open the wrappers and began eating.

"So you liking father hood John?" asked Elliot

"I love it. It is amazing. Cayden is the best"

"So Elliot Stabler #6"

"I know oh god im still shocked and Olivia is so happy."

"How does Eli feel about being a big brother?"

"He's excited about it he asked about the baby"

"That's good," said John

"Fin you ready?" asked Elliot

"Yes my baby girl is gonna be a daddy's girl. I bought this onesie for Casey it says 'daddy, wrapped around my little finger priceless'.

"That's cute," said Elliot

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"So I know you guys are working today to transfer the other room to Eli's room. How is your bedroom going Fin?"

"We bought the crib but that's it. Were gonna make sure its ready soon"

"Good. Make sure to have the baby Bjorn carrier"

"We will"

"Well let's throw away the trash and get back to work"

"Yeah" they throw away their trash and they wash their hands, dried them off, and went back to work.

The girls just finished eating, they all got up and go into the bathroom, Alex got the changing table first, and she gently took him out of the carrier and gentle put him on the changing table, held one hand on him, and got a diaper out of the diaper bag and proceeded to change his diaper. Olivia and Casey came out of the stalls, they walk over to the sinks and wash their hands, and they dried them. Alex put Cayden in the carrier.

"Casey can you watch him while I go pee?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" she went into a stall.

Olivia was changing Eli. Alex came out of the stall and over to the sink. Olivia put Eli in the stroller. They go out of the bathroom, they pay for their lunch, and they leave.

They finish hanging up the sports banner. "Ok so its time to assemble the bed."

Ring Ring

Elliot went to answer the phone.

Hello

_Hi, baby _

Hey how is everything going?

_Good we just got done eating and heading to another children's store_

Ok how is Eli being?

_He has just fallen asleep we had Casa Sanchez and he had quesadilla and he likes the rice but not the beans. _

Oh, ok so our son likes quesadilla and rice but not beans

_Yes_

Ok just checking

_So how is the room coming along? _

Good we just put the border on and were getting ready to assemble his bed

_Ok good well where gonna get ready to go to the next store_

Ok baby see you when we get home.

_Ok baby I love you. _

I love you bye.

_Bye_

She hung up. And they go inside the store and they look around. They look at toys.

"Look this is cute it's a police play set im gonna get it for Eli"

She stuck it in the bottom of the stroller and they moved around.

"It's a girl rattle," said Casey she put it in her basket.

"I like this rattle" said Olivia.

Olivia got a cute pink hat. It was a sun hat. "Got to have it for baby girl Martin"

"Got to have this one for Eli it is gonna be summer"

"I know I need to get one for my baby." Alex picks up a navy blue one with a Yankee's symbol"

"I just got that for Eli too"

"Remind me when we go to the grocery store to get some sun block"

"Ok" said Casey

They get to the check out counter and Casey goes first and pays for her stuff and waits and then Alex pays for her stuff and waits and Olivia pays for her stiff and they leave and head for the grocery store.

Elliot put the last screw on Eli's new bed. Elliot and John put it against the wall.

"Ok the bed is in place ok let's bring back in the dresser"

"Ok" Elliot and Fin carry it in the room and John carries in the drawers. They place it against the wall next to a window, John put the drawers in, and Elliot put the mitt glove chair in the room. He put the lamp in and they transfer some stuff from the other room.

They go inside, Casey got a cart and stuck in her bags, and the other two got hand baskets and started shopping. Olivia goes and buys some sun block and baby lotion. Alex got some baby lotion, they get some water, and Olivia got some apple juice for Eli. Who is starting to wake up he yawns and she see's it.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi mama"

"How was your nap?"

"ood"

He smiles. She went to get some animal crackers. Olivia also got pretzels and Reese's pieces. Casey got carmel popcorn and Reese's pieces.

"Do you know what I had a craving for last night? Asked Olivia.

"No" said Alex

"Peanut butter and corn"

"Its ok I had one for vanilla ice cream and raisons and mind you I hate raisons" said Casey

"My craziest one was salad and using pickle juice four dressing." They both looked at disgust.

"You think," said Alex They all laugh.

**(A/N No clue what exactly pregnant girls crave I was succeeding in making it gross lol)**

"Ok well im done"

"We are too"

"So let's check out"

"Ok"

They make it to the check out line. Alex goes first and she pays for her stuff and Casey is next then Olivia is paying and Cayden started crying. Olivia finish paying. "Sorry guys he's hungry"

"Its ok can you breast feed and walk?" asked Casey

"Yes"

"Ok then you breast feed him and I will push the stroller."

"Ok thank you"

"No problem"

"Can we stop so I can adjust myself?"

"Sure" they stop and she gets him and his blanket and adjusted herself and he latched on and they began to walk home.

They boys just finish putting everything away and they go and sit on the couch. Elliot got them all three beers.

"Thanks man" said Fin.

"No problem" they all open their beers and Elliot turned on the TV and to sports central.

"So I believe the girls will be home soon"

"I know the girls must be exhausted."

"Yeah I would say so"

"We moved all of Eli's things to his new rooms we can prepare for our baby girl. We have to do more shopping"

"Yeah us too"

"We got this really cute New York Yankees skirt and top its light pink and a matching Yankees sun cap. My kids are gonna be Yankee fans"

"Mine too"

They hear keys in the door. The ladies come though the door. The guys greet them with kisses. Casey parks the stroller, gets her bags, and sits them off to the side. All three girls sit down as Elliot has Eli and John has Cayden.

"Iss you dada"

"I missed you too son"

"Did you have fun with mama?"

"Yes"

"Good" He takes his chubby hands, puts them on his cheeks, and gave him a kiss.

"Hey honey"

"What?"

"We finished Eli's room"

"Let's go look" she got off the couch and they went and looked. Her mouth opens "I love it. It looks great" she kisses Elliot.

"So Eli this is your big boy bed" he smiles.

Eli goes over to his mitt chair and crawled into it. He sat in it.

"And here is the security gate to put on at night"

"Good"

"We are gonna go in to the living room"

"Kay mama" they start going back to the living room and he did not follow them. They did shut doors so he cannot go in other rooms. They go into the living room. "The bathroom door is shut but it's only for he can't get in there"

"Ok well I have to use it," said Casey. She got off the couch and went to the bathroom. Olivia sat down on the couch she put her hands on her stomach.

"I love her kicking me" she yawns.

"Hey how about me and Olivia order pizza?"

"Ok sure"

Cayden is chillin on John's chest he is awake. Elliot went to check on Eli. Olivia put her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Elliot came back "he is reading a book"

He looks at Olivia and she was asleep. Casey is asleep on Fin's shoulder.

"They did have an exhausting day. Im gonna go call pizza in"

"Ok" he called pizza in.

"They said 40 minutes"

"Ok cool"

You here Eli coming. He comes to the living room with his walking toy. He goes over to Elliot and say shhh mama eeps. "Yeah I know so is Aunt Casey"

"Casey is asleep too looking at her. "Shhh in sey eeps"

"Ok buddy"

He went to sit on Elliot's lap. Knock Knock Get up for a minute buddy. He gets the door. Its pizza. He sits the stuff on the kitchen table, pays the person, and gets the plate down.

"Hey guys help yourself." John put Cayden in his carrier and he got Alex and his pizza. Elliot gently woke up Olivia.

"Baby time to get up dinner is here". She slowly opens her eyes "Pizza is here" she nods and she closed her eyes. "Honey you can sleep later." Come on he starts to pull her up. She opens her eyes. "Good girl see Casey was asleep and now awake she is getting pizza."

"Fine let's get some pizza," she said a little annoyed.

"That's my girl" **(I made Elliot like an ass right there)**

Everyone is done and getting pizza and they all eat. They boys have beers and the girls have coke. Eli is eating pizza too. They are done with pizza. It was all gone. They put the plates in the sink and they go sit down.

"I love you Elliot"

"I love you too Olivia"

"Oh im full and the baby is satisfied. Speaking of baby excuse me have to pee." She left to go to the bathroom. She came back out.

"Hey I don't want to be rude but we three are going to go home."

"Ok No problems. "

"Bye guys thanks for everything."

"Sure."

"Bye"

"Bye."

They leave and go home.

"We are going to go to ok good night."

"Good night. "

Fin and Casey leave and go home.

Alex, John and Cayden make it home. Alex took the bags off the stroller, put them on the couch, got the carrier out of the stroller, put it on the coffee table, folded up the stroller, and put it in the closet. She took all the baby stuff and put it in the room. John took Cayden to his room and changed his diaper. She finished putting stuff away and John brought Cayden to Alex who just finishes putting on her pajamas.

"Come here Cayden".

She fixed herself and he latched on. John got his pajama's on and got into bed. Cayden was being burped, he did, he fell asleep, she put him in his bassinet, and she was out as her head hit the pillow.

Fin and Casey come home, they lock the door, and Casey showed Fin all the stuff she got. And she put it all away and she went to her room where Fin was stripping down to his boxers.

She stripped naked she said "Im hot and sleeping naked. No you can't fuck me tonight but maybe tomorrow morning im too tired tonight. So good night."

Her head hit the pillow, she closed her eyes, she was out, and he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Elliot took Eli to his room and was changing his diaper and putting him in pajamas. Olivia was putting away baby girl Martin stuff away. She got Eli's stuff and went to his room. Elliot was getting Eli into bed when Olivia came in and put away his clothes. They said "Good night," they put the security gate, and they went to their room.

"Look what I got for Eli it's a police play set."

"Cute."

Elliot strips to his boxers, Olivia strips and puts on her pajamas, and they cuddle and go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 'Father's Day'**

_Cayden is now 6 weeks old. Alex and John are loving every minute of it. Casey is now 6 months pregnant and Casey is a little rounder and still happy. Olivia is 6 months pregnant and rounder she loves it. Eli is now 14 months old. _

_**OK there going to a Yankees/Dodgers game and I have never been to a pro baseball game. I do not care for baseball now my family it is all about Dodgers and Lakers lol. And use to be LA Kings but they don't watch hockey too much anymore. So im going with the flow of things. And just remember it is just a story so I make some things up. **_

Alex is getting in the shower while John is burping Cayden. "My big boy yes you are. I wonder if you will be a mini me." He burps him and he smiles at him. He finishes burping him and had him on his lap. He is still awake. "I love you Cayden" Alex comes out in jeans and a Yankee's tank top. He looks up at her.

"Damn girl you look hot!"

"Thanks Happy Father's Day now go take a shower we need to get going soon"

"Ok"

"Hand me Cayden and im gonna get him dressed ok baby" He went to take a shower.

Casey and Fin just got out of the shower. She got on dark blue panties and bra, got on paternity jeans and a Yankees Maternity tank top, did her hair in a pony, and did her make up. He is wearing jeans and his Yankees jersey. They go in the living room, he gets his Yankees hat, and they wait a few minutes before leaving to meet everyone out front.

Elliot and Eli come out matching with blue jean shorts and Yankee jerseys and hats.

"My turn for the shower" she left for the shower.

"Ready for the Yankees game Eli?"

"Yes" shaking his head too. "O kees!"

"Yeah very good". They hear a knock on the door and Elliot and Eli walk to open the door.

"Hey Alex, John and Cayden Come on in.

"Happy Father's Day Elliot" said John.

"You too John"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Hey I know im using the baby Bjorn carrier but do you think we need the stroller?"

"No but then again im not sure if im taking ours yet I might but you never know"

Olivia came out in blue jean Capri's and a Yankees maternity tank top. Elliot opens the door for Fin and Casey.

"Hey lets go"

"Hey Liv should we take the stroller?"

"We better"

"Ok" he got the stroller and diaper bag and Olivia is holding Eli's hand as they walk to the bus stop.

Their waiting for the bus. The bus arrives and Alex got on with baby Cayden and John had the diaper bag and paid for them. Then Casey and Fin got on and Fin paid for them. Olivia got on holding Eli, Elliot had the diaper bag, and stroller and he paid for them. They all were sitting as only about six other people where on the bus.

"We all got our Yankee attire on even Cayden he's in a Yankees onesie and his sun hat," said Alex

"My Eli is handsome," said Olivia

He smiles.

"O Kees"

"Yeah"

"We get off at the next stop"

They start moving and Casey pushed the yellow strip. The bus stopped and they all got off and they walked to the train station and Fin, John and Elliot got tickets.

The Metro Train came and they got their seats.

The game starts in 2 hours. Casey is rubbing her stomach "the baby is excited for the game she is kicking and doing somersaults.". Fin felt her stomach.

"Baba!" said Eli pointing to Olivia's stomach.

"Yes it is your baby sister"

"Ister"

"Yeah"

"ool! Mama ove ou"

"I love you too Eli."

"I want my baby now, Im the only one without a kid" whined Casey

"You will have yours soon"

"I know but I want mine now"

"Next stop we get off"

The trains stopped and they get off and they walk the blocks to Dodgers Stadiums. Elliot opened the stroller, she put Eli in it, and he pushed it. He holds hands with Olivia. Alex holds hands with John and Casey and Fin hold hands. They arrive at Dodger Stadium. They get the tickets out and they stand in line.

Olivia picks up Eli out of the stroller and Elliot takes the diaper bag and folds up the stroller. They get to the front of the line, they hand them the tickets, they go and look around, they look at the souvenir stand, and they buy a soft ball for Eli and Cayden. And they go and sit down.

"I have to pee so im gonna go use the bathroom" said Olivia

"Ill go with you," said Casey

"Ok let's go" Eli is now in Elliot's lap. Eli is holding his ball they just bought for him.

"Ay ball"

"Yeah play ball"

The girls return from the bathroom, they sit down, and Olivia is rubbing her stomach "calm down little one I know you're excited. It is her turn to do somersaults and kick me. I love it!" Elliot puts his hand on her stomach and can feel her kick. He takes Eli's hands and put it on her stomach. "baba ister"

"Yeah your baby sister" He laughs as she kicks his hand he is busting up laughing.

_10 minutes until game time came the announcer over the PA system. _

"Here baby hold him im gonna go get some nachos and drinks"

"OK I want nachos too"

'We can share for now"

"Ok"

"Im gonna go with you" said Fin

"Me too" said John

"Ok"

The boys got up and go get some food.

"How is Cayden doing?"

"Fine he is asleep for now. Im sure he will be a wake once the game starts going. His binky is ready to go"

"I hope Eli does good im sure he will he likes baseball"

The boys come back and sit with their women. Elliot handed Olivia her drink "Thank you baby"

"No problem" she put her drink in the cup holder and she got a chip with chili and cheese and took a bite. "So good" she said with a mouth full of food.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he kisses her.

"How's the hotdog Alex?" asked John

"Good" she said

"How is your pretzel Casey?" asked Fin

"Good" she said with a mouth full of pretzel.

"What is with those two and mouths full of food and talking?" asked Fin

"No idea" said Elliot

"Please stand for the singing of our nation anthem." The announcer said. The guys took off their hats and put it on their hearts.

A local fan starts singing "The Star Spangle Banner" and it is over, they all sit down, and the announcer yells, "Let's play ball!"

Everyone cheered.

Yankees are in the field and Dodgers are at bat.

"O Kees!" said Eli

"Yeah"

He stood up on Olivia. He claps his hands. Cayden has not woken up. Yankees are up to bat now. Derek Jeter is up to bat and he swings, he made contact with the ball, and it flew over the fence and into Elliot's glove. "Way to go Elliot!" said Fin

"O dada!" said Eli. The score is 1-0 Yankees.

"I love you Devon"

"I love you Stephanie"

"I now got a craving for a pretzel," said Olivia

"I'll get you one. Im going for popcorn and another drink" said John

"Yeah well I have to pee again so im going" said Olivia

"Im going too" said Casey

John, Olivia and Casey all get up. "Im gonna go take him to change him.

"You know wait im gonna go to and change him" said Alex

"Ok let's go.

"So me and you Fin"

"Yeah"

"Top of the 3rd"

"So you ready to have your little girl wrapped around your little finger?"

"Yes I am. I can't wait I just wish Ken was here to see his new baby sister." He said in a whisper.

"Well I wish my kids where here too"

They come back. Olivia with diaper bag on one shoulder and Eli on her other hip and pretzel in other hand. Eli went to Elliot. Alex sat back down with Cayden. Casey sat back down too. By now, its bottom of the fourth and Dodgers have two on base, Yankees have two outs, and the Yankees pitcher has gotten three strikes making it an out. They enjoy it and see a yawn coming from Eli. "It's almost over"

"_Time for the 7__th__ inning stretch." Came the announcer _

Everyone got up. They all got up and stretched.

"Oh my god good game"

"Yes it is"

Olivia put Eli down on the ground and he walked between Olivia to Fin at the end and woke up more.

"_Ok its time for the kiss cam"_

The Camera pans around and stopped at Elliot, Olivia kissing, Fin, Casey, Alex, and John and they move on. They all stop kissing. Elliot went to get Eli who made his way a little further away. He got him and sat down with him.

"_Time to sing 'Take me out to the ball game'_ Elliot put Eli on his shoulders and they sing take me out to the ball game. The camera pans around again and loads on them and Eli see's himself on the screen.

_Take me out  
To the ball game  
Take me out  
With the crowd  
Buy me some peanuts  
And Crackerjack  
I don't care if  
I never never get back_

Let me root, root root  
For the home team  
If they don't win  
It's a shame  
For it's one, two,  
Three strikes you're out  
At the old ball game! 

"Ok it's over"

He takes Eli off his shoulders. Eli stands up facing Elliot, takes his chubby fingers, placed them on his face, and kissed him and he then has his chin on his shoulder and hugged him and he said "hi" to the people behind them. They wave back and Elliot sat him back on his lap. Olivia just finished her soda and she was doing a pee dance. **(in my family im famous for doing the pee dance LOL)**

"Baby be right back got to pee"

"Me too" said Casey. As they stand, up and walk to the bathroom fast.

"3rd time today for them. I haven't gone once but I have too."

"Go"

"Watch him?"

"Sure" he handed Eli to Fin and he jogged to the bathroom.

The girls came back and Olivia took Eli back from Fin. Its 3-3 tie and the bottom of the 8th, Ok top of ninth and Elliot came back.

"Sorry there was a line for the bathroom food poisoning"

"Oh ok" The Yankees got the Dodgers out 1, 2, 3 and the Yankees have the bases loaded and Derek Jeter came up to bat and swing and miss and then he made contact with the ball and it went over the fence and made it a grand slam.

"We won baby" after that, the Dodgers got them out. The game is over.

"Alright boys its 4 O'clock and we girls want to know do you want to have dinner here in Los Angeles or back home. Back home I mean a local restaurant.

"Um well how do you ladies feel?"

"Fine. Just a little tired nothing unusual."

"Well Fin, John what do you say?"

"Why don't we go back home and have dinner it takes an hour or so on the train and then the bus."

"Maybe Subway and eat it on the beach or park"

"OK let's get going"

"Ok I now need to use the bathroom." Said Fin

"Me too" said John

"We will meet you outside"

"Ok" they run to the bathroom. They make it outside. Elliot opens the stroller and Olivia put Eli in it. Cayden is screaming. "He did very well" she put the blanket over them and adjusted herself and he latched on. John and Fin came out and they start walking towards the train station.

They reach the train station and the boys get the tickets. Eli had fallen asleep in the stroller. Cayden had just finished being burped and is asleep. The train arrives and they get on and Eli is asleep in the stroller. Olivia laid her head on his shoulder, she was relaxing, and Casey had her head on Fin's shoulder.

"I had fun," said Elliot

"Me too" said Fin

"Me three best father's day." Said John

"Yeah for sure" They look at their wives and all three of them are asleep on their shoulders.

"Got to love them"

"Yes we do," said John

"Where gonna have to wake them up in a few minutes"

"I know"

"Well let's wake them up"

"Girls you have to wake up we need to get off the train" The girls woke up and got ready.

They get off the train, Olivia got a sleeping Eli out of the stroller and held him, Elliot folded up the stroller, and they all got on the bus.

There were three seats available so the girls got them and a few more stops and Elliot sat next to Olivia. They get off the bus and walk to their local Subway.

They go inside and they wait in line for their 5 dollars subs. They get up in their and order and they leave and go to their local park and they get a picnic table and sit down and Eli woke up.

They began eating.

"Hey how did we do for father's day?"

"We loved it," they said in unison. The girls laugh. Olivia gave Eli an Olive. They got him chicken noodles soup.

"Ove ou mama" said Eli

"Love you too buddy." She gave him a bite of chicken noodle soup. "Mmm" he said smiling. She blew him a kiss and he blew it back.

Everyone is done eating except Eli. He finishes his food.

"I can't believe its 6:45"

"I know we left the house at 9:30 this morning"

"Well let's go home."

"Bye guys"

"Bye" they go to their house. Olivia, Elliot and Eli go to their house and Casey and Fin arrive home.

Alex comes in the door, puts Cayden in his crib in his room, took off the baby Bjorn carrier, put it in the closet, put the baby monitor on, left the room, and went to the living room where John was sitting on the couch taking off his shoes.

"Im tired I had the best day" said John

"Me too" she straddles him and she kissed him on the mouth she could feel him getting hard. She feels bad she has not been given the clear yet to have sex. "Sorry baby I go to the doctor's tomorrow to see if I can have sex"

"Its ok baby"

She climbs off him. "No its your special day" she cupped him in the crouch and she unbuttons his pants and unzips them and she gets his dick out of his pants and she put him in her mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he has trouble breathing.

"God I love you. You are amazing" she just smiles and she bites it a little bit and she massages him she works him.

"Baby im not gonna last much…"he shot cum in her mouth and she swallowed it all. She gets up and hears Cayden crying, "Well I just satisfied one of my guys now I have to satisfy my other man," she laughs.

He is still exposed. "Meet me in the bedroom." She goes and stripped her shirt off and bra before entering Cayden's room. She got him and sat in the rocking chair and he latched on.

"I just satisfied your dad now I got to satisfy you. You are my sweet angel. I love you." He finishes and she gets a burp rag, puts it on my shoulder, and burped him. He fell back asleep and she brought him in the room and put him in the bassinet and seen John and he was asleep under the covers she smiled and I thought I was the one who just had the baby man I must have satisfied him. She strips naked she is off her period and crawls into bed. And her head hit the pillow and she was out.

Fin came in and ran straight for the bathroom. Casey locked the door, took off her shoes, took off her purse, and put it on the bar, she got a bottle of water out of the fridge, and she went towards the bathroom. "Baby are you ok?" She heard him throw up. "Yes" as he throws up again.

"OK" she went to their bedroom and she stripped out of her clothes she was naked as Fin came in.

"Baby if I did not feel like crap I would fuck you senseless" she laughs. She went to get pajama's on. "Stay naked please."

"Ok" she slid into bed, he slid into bed, and they cuddled and go to sleep.

Elliot went and ran to the bathroom. Olivia got Eli out of the stroller. She put him down to walk.

"Go to your room"

"NO!" he screams and starts to run around the house. Olivia is doing her best chasing him seeing as she was 6 months pregnant. Elliot came out and was on a chase for Eli. Who climbed stuff and ran all over, Eli tripped, and Elliot got him.

"Let's go time for bed"

"NO!" he is kicking Elliot.

"STOP IT ELI!"

"NO!"

Olivia came in holding her stomach she came and got some of Eli's pajamas and a new diaper. Elliot held him to the bed and Olivia took off his jean shorts and diaper she undid the tabs and she got the new diaper on and slid his shorts on. Elliot calmed him down enough to take off his shirt and put on his pajama top and Elliot held him till he fell asleep in his arms and they put the blanket over him put on his ceiling fan to keep it cool in the room and they put the gate up and they go to their room.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He kissed her on the mouth. She cups his crotch. She smiles. She unbuttons his jeans and unzips them and she pulls them down she took off his shoes and socks and took off his jeans, she put her hands on his boxers and took them off, and he threw his shirt on the ground.

She got on her knees, he stood there, and she took him in her mouth, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh Liv your mouth is amazing" she smiles and messages him and starts sucking him.

"Oh my god" any thought he had went out the window. _The things this woman can do with her mouth._ She was working him hard and he knew he was close.

"Baby im not gonna last much longer" she smiled and gets doing her thing and he came in her mouth. She took him out of her mouth, he helped her up, and she kissed him on the mouth.

He pulled off her top and unhooked her bra, it dropped to the floor, and he cupped her boobs. He unsnapped her jeans, unzips her pants, pushed her pants down, and took them off and he hooked his fingers in he thong, pulled it down, and took it off. And he picked her up and gently put her on the bed and he got on the bed and he kissed her on the lips.

He then went down to her vagina and stuck a finger inside her. He hits her spot and "Oh my god your fingers are magic."

"I know they like to make you cum"

"Yes they do" He worked his fingers harder.

"Oh man this is fantastic" he went faster and he used his fingers.

Elliot left his fingers and put his tongue in its place. And he began to lap her. "Your tongue is amazing" He smiles. "Oh god I love you. She knew she was close. Baby im gonna"…she came in his mouth and he licked it all up. "Oh my god that was amazing"

"Yes it was" he came up to her face and kissed her. She touched him and he became harder. "Damn your good"

She got up, straddled him, and pointed his penis to her entrance, she slid in, and he took his hands and rubbed her nipples. "Oh sweet Jesus your hands are amazing and so is your dick and my cow girl ability. She is rocking him.

The baby is happy she is kicking up a storm. He laughs and he pinches his nipples. "I like how my boobs get bigger as my pregnancy progresses. He laughs. "I love it. I always wanted to be bigger." She laughs.

"Hey I liked your small boobies," they both laugh and she rocked a little harder and faster.

"Oh my god ELLLL" she screamed and he came LIIIVVVV. "Oh god" they settle down and she gets off his soft penis and she kisses him.

"Baby I will be right back I have to pee," he laughs and she gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. _I am so lucky to have her in my life. Where was she when I met Kathy? She is my dream girl. I would still like to be friends with Kathy after we go back to New York if we ever. _

Olivia comes out of the bathroom. "I feel much better"

"My turn" he walks to the bathroom. She was going to warn him. He says "Damn girl you stink" she laughs. "Sorry baby" he came out. "Its ok" "So lets get are sexed out butt to bed."

"Ok" they get into bed, she curls up next to him her head on his chest, and they let exhaustion take over.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Happy 4th of July

_**Cayden is now 2 months old and Alex and John are enjoying themselves their back to having sex and loving it. Casey is now 7 months pregnant and suddenly popped she loves it though. Olivia is also 7 months pregnant and also getting big. She isn't minding and Eli is 15 months old. **_

Alex is in her bikini and loves how she got back to her post baby weight she didn't have much to lose. She is sitting on the floor with Cayden and putting on baby lotion massaging it on him. He loves it (a shout out to Mariska!) "How's my favorite Mr. Man?"

"Im fine" said John joking. She laughs. "Im not talking to you John my little man the one im massaging. Hand me his swimming trunks"

He hands them to her.

"Thank you" she is done massaging him and she put on his swimming trunks and she put sun tan lotion on him and she left him there and she slipped on her dress and white sandals and did her hair in a pony and little make up. She put on the baby Bjorn carrier and slid Cayden in, she went to the fridge and got out the big bowl of potato salad, John got the diaper bag and swing, and they left.

Casey is waddling from the bathroom for the 10th time this morning, went to the kitchen, and was making sure it was all good to go. She waddles to the screen door "Hey honey is everything ready?"

"Yes"

"OK"

Knock knock

Casey waddles to open the front door.

"Hey Alex, John and Cayden"

"Hey here is the potato salad"

"Ok" she takes it and puts it in the refrigerator.

"Come on it and sit down um Fin is outside"

"Ok"

Knock Knock

"Hey guys come on in"

"Hey I have the chips and dip um I have to make it." Elliot was setting up the playpen outside and came back in and got Eli. Olivia went to the kitchen and started making the dip.

"Hey Liv how have you been feeling?" asked Casey.

"I feel like I swallowed a beach ball but I like it im having a baby I've always wanted," she said rubbing her stomach.

"I popped more then you and I am more of a beach whale," they both laugh. Olivia put the stuff in the refrigerator and they went outside and sat in lounge chairs. Elliot brought her pink lemonade to Olivia.

"Thank you babe"

Fin brings Casey lemonade.

"Thank you baby"

She takes a drink

"Wow she really likes it. She is kicking me." He puts his hands on her stomach. "She really is..."

"OUCH! She winces in pain.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes she kicked me in the ribs and it stings"

"I bet I've broken and bruised ribs before"

**(I have NO idea what a baby feels like kicking me from inside. I have never been pregnant)**

"Well let's get ready for are 4th of July party.

"Ok girls you guys can relax. Eli is in the playpen he is playing with his police play set"

"Ok cool"

"All I want to do is relax and enjoy the holiday"

"Me too" said Casey

The boys left to drink a beer over by the other side of the pool. They sit with their feet dangling in the pool.

"So when should we start the barbeque?"

"I'd say 4 o'clock and have dinner by 5 o'clock."

"Yeah"

"Um I think our girls are asleep"

"Yeah me too"

"Does she sleep good at night?" asked Elliot

"Um I think she does as long as she is not getting up to go to the bathroom or the baby kicking"

"Olivia too. Im not sure Kathy was this tired or even had too many sleep less nights pregnant"

"Don't know about Ken's mom was too busy with busting druggies to even really take notice. Now for sure I have been with Casey for every doctor's appointment and every kick as I can I am a firefighter after all.

"Yeah but Olivia is due around the time school starts again"

"That's gonna suck"

"Yes it will"

"I kind of hope she goes into labor early but not too early. I can't wait to meet my little princess," said Elliot

"Me too she is gonna have me wrapped around her little fingers"

"Yeah I know me too"

"Hey Eli you ok?"

"Yay dada"

"Ok he is 15 months old and he talks like he is 10" Fin laughs.

"Do you want another beer man?" asked Fin

"Sure" Fin got up to go get two beers

Elliot see's Olivia awake struggling to get up and he goes over to her. "Sorry I really have to pee" he helps her up and she ran to the bathroom. He laughs and Fin comes out and he hands him a beer. "Thanks"

"So where is Liv?"

"Bathroom"

They go back to where they were.

Olivia comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yes just had to pee really badly"

"It's ok"

"So what's up?"

"Not much I fell asleep in the lawn chair so did Casey"

"I did the same thing"

Casey came running in heading for the bathroom. They both laugh.

"Are you coming out to the pool?" asked Elliot

"Yes I am going to have John bring out Cayden's swing and let Cayden swing in it.

"Im gonna go back and sit down by the pool. The four dip their feet in the pool. Olivia kisses Elliot on the mouth. "Mmm beer I miss it"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So is your back ok?"

"Yeah for now"

"Yours hurts too?" said Casey

"Yes it hurts not too bad though" Fin starts to massage Casey's back.

"Thank you Byron" she kisses Fin on the lips. "Beer" she grabs Fins beer and takes a big gulp of it.

"This little beer is not going to hurt the baby" she defends herself. The three look at her like what the hell. She gave it back to him.

All of a sudden, Casey turned green, Fin helped her up, she ran towards the grass, and she bent over and threw up the beer.

_Damn _she thought.

When she finished she stood back up, went back to Fin, and sat down with Fin.

"Well the baby didn't like the beer"

"Good! You dumbass your pregnant!" he got angry with her. She begins to cry.

Alex got hot and took off her dress. Olivia mouth dropped as she seen Alex skinny body.

"Alex how did you get so skinny you just had a baby?" Asked Olivia.

"Eating right and exercise, breast feeding helps and plus I didn't really gain to much weight"

"Lucky you I think I gain 25 pounds now" said Casey

"I think 15 for me," said Olivia

"I eat a lot," said Casey

"Me too" said Olivia

Elliot came back with cheese and crackers for Olivia and water.

"Thank you baby"

"No problem I figure you were hungry"

"Actually I was"

"Any cravings?"

"Beer and watermelon"

"Well no beer and for the watermelon maybe I will surprise you later"

"Ok"

"What is your craving Sarah?" asked Fin

"Sour cream and peanut butter" Fin looks like pure disgust

That's nothing last week Rachel she got a craving for Chef Boyardee ravioli's and jelly and raisins" Fin look like he is going to be sick.

"I really don't have too many cravings," said Olivia

"Me either" said Casey

"What's the worst craving Stephanie" asked Casey

"I think jalapeño's and chocolate syrup"

"Um ok yeah" they all laugh.

"Well both boys are asleep," said Alex

Alex, John, Fin and Elliot all get in the pool and Casey and Olivia sit on the edge of the pool. They began playing with a beach ball. They toss it.

"Why don't you and Casey come in?" asked John

"No thanks" said Casey

They both were rubbing their stomachs.

"Man this kid is kicking up a storm" said Casey "she is going to be an ass kicker like us"

"I would think so"

"OUCH!" said Casey "the baby kicked hard"

"I love you Sarah"

"I love you Byron"

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you Greg"

"I love you Stephanie

"I love you Devon"

"Ove ou mama"

"Love you too Eli. I guess he is awake," said Olivia

She went to the pool stairs, got up, and walked over to Eli. "Hi buddy"

"Hi mama" she picks him up and takes him inside and she grabs a swim diaper from his diaper bag and laid him on the couch. She slid off his swimming trunks, took off his diaper, pulled on the swim diaper, and put on his swimming trunks and she picked him up and they went back outside and she gave Eli to Elliot... Elliot put Eli on his shoulders.

"Ove ou dada"

"Love you too son"

"Hi in hi on"

"Hi Eli" said Fin

"Hi Nie"

"Hi Eli"

"Where den?"

"He's asleep in the swing"

"K" he said smiling

Elliot took him off his shoulders and put him in the water. Elliot still holding on.

"Fun" said Eli. He is laughing.

Cayden started to cry.

"Oh man," said Alex

"Have you ever done a bottle? Asked Casey

"Yes we have one ready" said Alex

"Well can I feed him? Asked Casey

"Sure"

She got out of the pool went to the house and got his bottle and burp rag.

She came back out and over to Cayden. "Hey big guy" Casey took him out and sat back in the lawn chair and began feeding him. Elliot handed Eli to Fin and he swam over to Olivia. She leans forward and gives him a kiss. He creeps his hand to her thigh. "Don't think about it"

"Why not?"

"People are around"

"Their not watching" she laughs. He creeps it a little higher.

"No Elliot" she said laughing. He reaches her middle and brushed it with his finger. "Oh El! Not now later"

"Ok fine be that way" he begins to pout and she laughs. He sneaks a finger in her bikini bottoms and stuck a finger in. She bent down to kiss him while he moved his finger inside. He moves it faster and she came fast he pulled out, he licked it, she kissed him, and no one was the wiser they were too busy playing with Eli who is having a blast and Casey was just having fun burping Cayden..

"Feel better?" asked Elliot

"We did it." Said Olivia

"It was fun," said Elliot

"I love you," said Olivia

"I love you too"

"How is the baby?"

"Good she liked it"

"Ok guys its 3 o'clock so we will start the barbeque," said Fin

They all nod their heads. Casey is enjoying her time with Cayden

"Hey Stephanie can I keep my nephew?"

"No!" she said laughing.

"Please"

"No!"

"You having fun with Eli?" asked Elliot

"Yay" she said smiling as she is on Fin's back.

"Come on in Rachel"

"No!"

"Yes he got her dress off and he gets her hands and yanks her in the pool.

"Asshole" she said laughing.

She swims over to Fin and Eli "Hi mama"

"Hi baby" he leaps off Fins back to his mom's arms.

"Sarah you getting in?"

"I have Cayden"

"He's going to get in" Alex gets out of the pool, gets Cayden from Casey, and goes in the house.

Casey walks over to the pool, takes off her dress, and walks down the stairs and into the pool with her one-piece bikini on. Alex came back in the pool with Cayden. And they get in the water. Everyone is in the pool.

Alex gently puts one of Cayden's feet in the pool. He started to cry but quit. "I think he likes the pool"

"Me too"

"Hi den," said Eli.

"Baby Cayden is too small to talk yet"

"Oh Kay" Eli had the beach ball playing with it. He has floaters on and swimming around.

"Well as much fun as we are having its time to start the barbeque. Fin and Casey get out of the pool, they dried off, and they went into their house and got the food ready to put on the grill. Hotdogs, chicken and hamburgers. They bring them out and they bring it to the barbeque.

Fin starts up the barbeque and puts on the chicken. "Im hungry I can't wait for dinner" she is patting her stomach. They laugh she went to sit down on the beach chair. Everyone got out of the pool and dried off. The three girls relax on the beach chairs and the kids. The boys stand by the barbeque.

Eli was freaked out. "Baby its ok it's your baby sister she is kicking me. Feel" He gives her his hand and he feels. He starts to laugh. Cayden is chillin on Alex's stomach his head is using her boobs as a pillow.

"He is so cute," said Casey. I cannot wait for her she said patting her stomach.

The chicken is done next is hotdogs and hamburgers. John covers the chicken.

"Hey Casey he is asleep will you watch him for me?"

"Sure" she carefully hands him over to Casey.

"Come on John let's get the rest of the food out here"

"Ok"

They go get the food.

"Baby can you help me up I have to pee badly said Olivia

"Sure" he laughs he gets Eli and helps her up. She gets to the door and Alex and John come through with food. She went to the bathroom. "You ready for dinner El?"

"Yay ken"

"Chicken. I love you little guy"

"Ove ou dada"

Olivia came out "I feel much better" she went to sit down.

"Hey can you watch Cayden for I can go pee?"

"Sure" she hands him over and she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Hey Stablerette I can't wait to meet you." She said patting her stomach. Alex comes over and got Cayden and put him in the swing and she said, "Dinner is done"

Casey came back from the bathroom Elliot put Eli in his chair and Elliot made Olivia her plate and he made his plate. Fin made himself and Casey plates, Alex made hers, and John made his. Elliot fed Eli some potato salad.

"The potato salad is good Stephanie," said Olivia

"Thank you"

"I thought of baked beans but it makes Sarah sick," said Fin

"Its fine we haven't had Chinese food since it makes Rachel sick. Im sure it was orange chicken. Yeah we aren't taking any chances"

They continue to eat. Olivia took a bite of hotdog. Elliot fed Eli a small piece of chicken. Alex took a bite of chicken. Fin got up for more potato salad and another hamburger.

"Baby do you want anymore food?" Asked Elliot.

"Potato salad" said Olivia.

"OK" he got her plate and put more potato salad on it and he got more potato salad and another piece of chicken. He brought it back to Olivia.

"Thank you baby"

"No problem" He kisses her on the lips. She takes a bite of potato salad. Casey is done eating and relaxing on the chair and her hand on her stomach. They all finish up eating.

"I ate too much," said Alex putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well baby girl Brown loves the food she was kicking the entire time"

"Eli loved the potato salad and chicken," said Elliot

Alex takes Casey and her plate to the trash.

John took his plate to the trash. Fin threw away his plate and Elliot threw away their plates. They all relax and enjoy the next hour.

"Do you think Eli is gonna be scared of fireworks?" asked Olivia

"No I don't think so" said Elliot

"What about Cayden?"

"Uh I don't know"

"Ok"

"So we planning to walking to the beach?" asked Elliot

"Yes"-asked Fin

"Ok well we our going to go home and change," said Elliot

"We three need a shower"

"Ok so are we. We going to go home shower and change"

"Ok give us a half hour"

"Ok" they get their stuff and they go to their house.

"You know what we our going to go too for I can shower" said Alex.

"Ok guys we are too. 30 minutes to meet back here."

"Ok" they go home. Fin and Casey go inside and to the shower.

Elliot, Olivia and Eli come home they put down their stuff, they go into their bathroom, Elliot turned on the shower, and Olivia took off her dress and bathing suit and she went to relieve herself in the toilet.

Elliot took off his swimming trunks, took off Eli's swimming trunks and his swim diaper, and threw it in the trash and they all get in the shower.

Elliot washed Eli and then himself while Olivia washed herself. Elliot got out first and put a dark blue towel around his waist, he got Eli out, he went to his room, he dried him off and put on a diaper, and he got jean shorts on and a t-shirt, put on his sandals, and took him to the living room. He put him in his playpen and he passed Olivia on the way out she is wearing Capri's, maternity top, flip-flops, and hair in pony. He dried off and he put on jeans shorts, t-shirt, and flip-flops. He goes to the living room. He filled Eli's cup with milk and they go to Casey and Fin's

Alex just got out of the shower and she chose white panties, bra, white jean booty shorts, and navy blue tank top. John came out with Eli dressed he went to get ready to go back to Fin and Casey's.

Fin and Casey get out of the shower, they dry off, and they get dressed. Casey puts on black Capri's and a maternity top and black flip-flops and Fin put on black shorts and a wife beater and they hear the door bell and they walk to the living room and they answer the door.

"Hey guys come on in" Elliot is holding Eli while Olivia has their bag. "We are just waiting for Alex, John and Cayden."

(Knock Knock)

Fin answers the door. "Come on in guys" Alex comes in with Cayden in the baby Bjorn carrier and John had their bag.

"Well let's go" Casey grabbed their bag. They leave. They start walking.

Alex and John are holding hands, as are Fin, Casey, Elliot, and Olivia.

"The baby is excited she is kicking up a storm," said Olivia.

"Mine is pushing on my bladder I may have to stop or try to hold it or pop a squat in the sand" they all look at her "what?" she asked innocently

"Babe we will stop somewhere for you can go to the bathroom."

"Ok" They arrive at the ice cream shop. Casey ran towards their bathroom and everyone stood in line to get their ice cream. Casey came out and got her ice cream. They ate it as they walk along. Elliot fed Eli some ice cream.

"Mmm" Elliot laughed you are too cute Eli. He smiles. Olivia finished her ice cream and then it hit her. "Um I have to pee"

"You guys go ahead we will catch"

"No we can stay" Olivia ran into a local McDonalds and used the bathroom. She came back out and they continued to the beach. They get to the beach, they sat their bags down, get their blankets, and lay it down, and they sit down.

Alex is leaning against John chest with Cayden still in the baby Bjorn carrier. Casey is against Fin. Olivia is lying on the blanket and Elliot had Eli on his lap.

"Ove ou dada"

"Love you too son"

She is rubbing her stomach "I love you baby girl can't wait to meet you 2 more months" Casey tightly closed her eyes she bent forward.

"Are you ok Casey?" asked a concerned Fin. She shook her head yes.

"The baby kicked me really hard"

He breathed a sigh of relieve and kissed her on the neck and she laid back on him.

Cayden started to cry so she put the blanket over them and fixed herself and he latched on. "Your such a good baby" He looks at her and continues sucking on her nipple.

"I can't wait to do that," said Casey

"Me too" said Olivia

"Half hour till 9 o'clock" said John

"Good" Eli is now standing up. The baby stopped sucking so she fixed herself, got his burp rag, and begins burping him.

"Burping I have done with Eli" said Olivia

"Here Eli" handing him his sippy cup. He went over to Fin and Casey. He smacked Fun in the back of the head and he goes by them, trips, and falls on Casey's stomach.

"Ouch!" Yelped Casey.

Eli looked sad and started to cry. Tears coming down his face. "Sorry Eli you just hurt Aunt Casey a little come here" He hugged Casey. She wiped away the tears. "I love you Eli"

"Ove ou Sey"

"Your such a cute boy" He smiles at her. He goes back to Elliot and Olivia.

"Two minutes till the fireworks" everyone got ready

The fireworks begin. After the fireworks were over, they began to pack up and head back.

"That was fun and Eli had fun and loved the fireworks," said Elliot

"Cayden did well too"

"I had a great time"

"Me too"

"Cayden is now asleep," announced Alex

"Eli is almost out," said Elliot

They all return to their right homes.

Alex went into their room and put Cayden in the bassinet, she took off the baby Bjorn carrier off, and she got her pajamas and went to the bathroom. John came in, stripped to his boxers, and slid into bed and he let exhaustion take over.

Casey and Fin come home holding hands and they kiss and they lock the door and they go to their bedroom and he kissed her and they stripped and she went pee and then to bed. He ran his hand under the covers to her thighs, he found her middle, he stuck two fingers in, and thrust fast and he went faster. "Baby" he felt her cum on his fingers and he took them out and he lick them and kissed her and they cuddled and fell asleep.

Elliot, Olivia and Eli come home. Elliot went to Eli's room and put on his pajama and put him in his bed and put up the security gate. He went to his bedroom and see's Olivia naked on the bed. Elliot stripped in 10 seconds flat. He flew on the bed and he slid in.

"Oh Jesus El you are fuckin fantastic." He smiles and he goes fast. He spreads her legs and went deeper and he told her "Baby im gonna cum"

"Me too" he thrust and he came and she came.

"Oh my god I love you"

"I love you too" He pulled out, cuddled, and kisses. "Feel baby" she pulled his hand to her stomach.

"She is kicking up a storm"

"Yes she is. She is calming down" she said. They kiss and she curled up next to him and he see she is falling asleep and he left exhaustion take over.

**The next chapter will have great smut! Its already written!**


End file.
